Love Story, for Shizzy and Izaya?
by YaoiRper
Summary: A typical Shizuo and Izaya fanfiction. Though what happens when Izaya decides he's tired of the same game and wants to start a new? Shizuo doesn't seem quiet happy about that.
1. A Love Story?

NOTE: There is a second part to this rp if anyone wants to read it. But please let me know so that I'll edit it in the right format. :'D Please enjoy! This may be long, but that's only because this is a whole rp my friend and I had created!

ALSO: I didn't edit everything. D; I got too lazy, so if there's weird sentence structures, I APOLOGIZE.

A- "Oh Shizu-chaaaan~ You are so slow you know~ Hahah~" Laughed the well known informant, Izaya, as he quickly ran around a corner. Elegantly he spun around, running backwards without missing a step. ". . My my~ Are you getting ollllddd~" He voice was smooth and maniacal the more he spoke. How he loved to tease the one chasing after him. A smirk grew more as he heard a crash and then suddenly rushed through the cloud of debris. Izaya's already widened smirk only grew, finding this little game of cat and mouse all the more interesting, no no, it was more like dog and cat. Yes, that was perfectly it. Again, the slender brunette turned on his foot to know run foreword. Swiftly he side stepped to avoid any thrown object; from trashcans, to signs, to soda machines, and actual cars. Izaya knew Shizuo so well he could dodge it all. "Nah nah. . ever your aim is horrible Shizu-chaaan~" emphasizing the 'chan' just to annoy the man so much more. Why he liked he do it? Simple. I was purely fun to be hated, and to hate Shizuo.

K- Angered, steamed, and full of violence, the man roared out loud as an irritated beast would; avoiding and dodging all other obstacles that got in the way of his goal. That flea, the one that kept swiftly avoiding every attack he made..."Izaaayyaaa!" The blonde shouted furiously, accelerating in pace all the more as he saw the brunette escaping eye sight. Frightened pedestrians cleared away from the sidewalk as they saw the two running, aware of the drill that always occurred with the two around. Shizuo huffed all the more, feeling as the steam of hatred ran through his blood. Kill kill kill kill kill! His mind continued to scream the word, wanting no more then to splat the other man against the wall. Suddenly the taller man stopped though, panting roughly as he scanned the area; soon -spotting a bench not that far away. "GET BACK HERE-" He started yelling more, hands gripping tightly onto the new found object as he started to pull, pull with all of the strength his body wielded, as his mind still carried on. Kill kill kill! Finally the bolts flung off of the un-expecting bench, sending the man stumbling back a bit until regaining balance "IZAYA!" Once shouted out, the bench flung straight towards his targets, hearing as other's gasped all around, but dared not to get in the way of Shizuo.

A- "AHAHA~" Izaya had laughed with excitement, yet was so entertained that he had blindly missed the bench until suddenly it made him notice. By made meaning, it smashed right into him, having he stumble forward, scratched going along him and he continued to roll across the street. Yet, even after that he still had an entertained smile as he lay a bit on the street. A light sigh escaped his lips as slowly he began to rise. Nonchalantly he swept off the dirt from his fur lined sweater before staring off toward the frustrated blonde. With a bit of a crack here and bit of a crack there, the brunette's lightly tinged body felt back into place. ". . Ah Shizu-chaaaan~ that wasn't very fair. I wasn't even paying attention." He pretended to be a little disappointed at the man's dirty play, but really wasn't surprised.

k- "Shut up hell up!" He growled, stopping not that far off from the man as he panted more; slouching a bit foreword. Once breathe was regained though, he stood up straight, wielding the same upset face as before. "Now get the hell out of Ikebukuro before I throw you out myself!" Shizuo threatened, not caring much for the other's light pout as he took a step closer. Slowly a smirk began to allow along his lips as his hand raised, slipping the sunglasses off from his head "Unless you want me to. . ." His tone was low, dark, but a bit excited at the idea as well. There would be nothing more he would want to do but that simple little task.

Izaya lightly sighed and simple shrugged. ". . mmm~ I can't make promises to always be gone Shizu-chan~ you know that." He darks eyes then opened and glanced at the man, pure excitement shined within them. "It wouldn't be as fun. . now would it?" Then a laugh was blurted out as Shizuo's face turned to an even more angered one. ". . .ahaha~" Izaya turned lightly, but glanced back at the man. He stuck out his ever so pick tongue and pulled down the lid of his eye, anything to get the blonde upset. "Bye-bye Shizu-chan~" Suddenly, before the chase could continue, a truck came rushing right in front of Izaya. When it had passed, he was gone; once again, ending today's chase.

K- "DAMN IT!" The blonde hissed, staring out at the empty scene in front of him. Every time! That man always got away! "IZAYA!" He growled a finale time, glancing around for any sign of the man...but knew he was gone. The other was normally slick like that. His tightened fists slowly unclenched, huffing a bit more before turning away on his heel. "kill...kill...KILL! Why can't I kill you!" He shouted, not noticing the faces he were yelling towards were those of frightened witnesses, but once it had become clear he blinked. "Ah. . ." Shizuo sighed, regaining himself as he turned his head away. "Never mind. . ." He muttered, cooling back down into a calm state again. He began making his way back towards the location he had been chasing the man before, seeing random objects thrown all over the road. The sight had him 'tsk' before pulling out a cigarette to light, placing it inside of his mouth before turning down a new street, always hating to see the damage he had done. And to think he truly hated violence, yet here he goes causing such a ruckus! All about that one man. . .His teeth lightly grinded onto the cigarette, shoving his hands inside of his pockets.

A- The brunette sighed out as he reached his home. Slowly he let his fur lined sweater slip off his body, landing slickly into his hand. He laid it onto the side of the couch as the man made his way toward his computer. Comfortably he placed himself down, sighing out in relaxation. Even though his body was throbbing, a smirk continued to stay on his face as the day played out. Ah, another day that was just how he had wanted it. New information, new human's to play around with, and another run with Shizu-chan. He really did enjoy their game they continued to play. Slowly, the man leaned back into the office chair, sighing out again. Why did he enjoy the little game of tag so much? Well it was hard to clarify. The brunette hated Shizuo, that was a fact, but he loved their game. More, he loved know everything of Shizuo and keeping it all to himself. He'd never share anything about that man, never wanting people to interfere. He hated if anyone caught his attention. Lastly, he hated not being chased. Slowly the man rose, strolling around toward his complex and seemingly confusing game of chess. Izaya stared upon it before picking a chess piece and placing it down. If it was this devil's choice, he would keep Shizu-chan all to himself. Why, if he hated him so much? Because Izaya was Shizuo'z counterpart, his foil, whether he noticed it or not.

K- Shizuo breathed out another light puff of smoke as he leaned against the old walls of Ikebukuro. . .another silent day. His eyes trailed down from the sky towards the woman next to him, the one known as the headless rider, Celty. The man sighed out a finale breathe of smoke before dropping the burnt cigarette to the floor, violently rubbing against it. ". . . .nothing's happening." The blonde murmured, keeping his eyes on certain cars that would drive by; watching as the woman nodded next to him. It was weird when there weren't much gangs out to have fun with, finally he growled lightly as he lifted himself from the wall. "I can have better fun tracking down Izaya!" He shouted, turning on his heel to begin to stomp off. Celty watched him, a emotion of panic clear through her body, until chasing after him-grabbing onto his arm once close enough. Her other hand began to grab out a device, typing down on the small cell phone before pushing it towards Shizuo's face. He blinked as his eyes focused on it, reading 'the streets are still being repaired from yesterday' Annoyed, the man turned his head away, but hadn't yanked his arm out of her hand. She was a good friend after all. "Like I really give a shit about that..."

A- That said man, sneezed lightly, rubbing his nose from the aftermath. He sighed and shook his head, snapping out of the sudden sneeze. Where did that come from? Was someone talking about him? Heh, it was probably Shizuo. Yes of course, it was always him. That thought made his wicked smile widen even more. That was right, he was always on that blonde's mind, yet ignored the fact that that same blonde was on his mind as well./ Strolling along, the informer was keeping up with the latest gossip, news, anything the kept him well informed. As he did he couldn't help but to see that certain blonde down below- he was standing on a highway- with a certain faerie. "hmph. . " A frown couldn't help but to replace his smile as he stared down at the two. It was a bit strange to see Shizuo so calm with Celty, giving her attention. It was odd because all Izaya was ever able to get to see was anger and hate. "tch. . " His eye lids lowered, staring at the two in their talk. How badly he wanted the blonde to see him, to be away from that girl. But the longer he waited, the more irritated he seemed to be. Slowly, he leaned foreword, grabbing a piece of debris. Nonchalantly he stood back up, aiming a bit, before through the clump swiftly. Without a sound, suddenly the hard clump impacted against the side of Shizuo's head.

K- Celty continued walking on with Shizuo, sticking closely to him until feeling an abrupt stop; following by a lightly plop. Her head glanced down only to have her helmet reflecting off a small rock from her bright yellow helmet. Oh no. . .Quickly looking back, she saw that at first calm man now fuming in anger. Stumbling with a bit of unease, she tried to grab hold of her phone, but was cut off with a loud growl as the man whipped around in the crowd, glaring at all that were near to him. "Who did that?" He asked in a daring tone, although it barely even hurt to him, it was easy to tell the throw was meant to happen at him. His eyes darted furiously until glancing up, seeing that man. . .at the top of the bridge. "IZAYA!" His shout echoed throughout the street, causing heads to turn. Panicking more, Celty quickly put her phone out to his face, wielding a message. Yet without thinking the blonde swat the woman's hand away, keeping his deadly gaze on just that one man. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMOOTH? IZAAYYAAA!" With that, he began to sprint off towards the way that would lead him to the bridge, resulting to a few gasps of passersby's. Celty mentally found herself sighing as well before looking down to her message typed out on her phone. 'Don't go after him Shizuo' it wrote, yet seeing it was pointless now, began to erase it.

A- "hehe" Izaya could help but to chuckle as he watched Shizuo go off toward the start of the bridge. He slowly tilted his head back, staring off in that direction, waiting. Mmm, of course, he'd always come. Suddenly he could make out the figure rushing toward him like a train. The brunette slipped his hands within the pocket of his fur-lined coat before stepping off the side of the highway and beginning to run as well. Yell after threat, he could head Shizuo behind him, blight with anger. "My my Shizu-chaaan~ It was just a pebble!" He stated with a laugh, only teasing this man even more. Oh how he enjoyed this little game they played, running running, but as he continued, passing people, dodging thrown objects, turning quick corners, he found himself frowning. It was about that time to escape, at least that's what his short breaths warned, but, he didn't want to leave, knowing that blonde would go back to see 'her'. Another frown crossed his lips. No no, this was none of Celty's business. This was THIER game, she could not be part of it. Another turn within the alley, purposely going toward a dead end. Here he was, deciding to stay still and act trapped, or disappear like usual. It was so east to escape, to annoy the angered man further, but he chose the ealier. He chose to act trap, slowly turning, facing his predator, staring at him without a flinch.

K- Rough pants left Shizuo's lips, filled with nothing but anger and violence as he stepped closer. "I have you now . . . " He said huskily, not at all as his calm and smooth tone would normally sound. That's right...he trapped him. And now he can kill him once and for all. This nuisance that always stood in the way of his calm and peaceful life... Once only a few feet away, a smirk began to cross on his lips "You flea!" He suddenly shouted as before, until lunging foreword with an arm extended out, penning the man against the wall tightly with his hands clutched under that breathe able neck. It was like a dream though...to finally have Izaya in a situation like this! Leaning foreword more, their faces were only inches apart as a pleased gleam shined in the blonde's eyes. "Finally. . .I can kill yooouuuuu" As he stretched out the 'you' his hand clutched even tighter; pressing the shorter being against the wall.

A- "hehe. . .ha. . " Izaya could only chuckle wearily as his throat was beginning to close on him. Yet, no fright gleamed in his eyes, instead, he seemed quite entertained. ". . .oh. . .ah. .really? You think so. . .. ah. .Shizu-. . .chaan?" He murmured, staring down at the man before him. He could feel the grasp tighten even more, bruising his pale slender neck. This was what he wanted thought, wasn't it? To finally make this game all the more interesting? It was his hate for this man that cause he to want to do this, his love in confusing and tormenting Shizuo that cause him to suddenly barely move foreword and pressing his lips against the other. His free hands clutched tightly upon that bartender's collar as he pushed in further, feeling that grasp weaken. His whole, once elevated body, pressed against the other's knocking him down upon the cold cement floor.

K- The angered and fuming blood through his veins grew stiff, feeling a bit numb as the other's lips were pressed against his. Even the hard fall to the floor was yet to bring the man into realization as he felt the shorter brunette's body pressed against his. Was this. . .really happening? Shizuo-for once-was lost on words, for what actions he should take. This was surely something new. Lightly a blush began to rise onto his cheeks, until finally having his senses begin to unfold back. Izaya. . .WAS KISSING HIM. Him! Shizuo Heiwajima was kissing Izaya Orihara! His hazel eyes grew wide, until violently ripping the other from him-pushing him to the side...yet it wasn't as rough as he wanted it to be. Really it had seemed as if the blonde did nothing more but lightly slide the man off of him. Sitting up, he growled a bit uneasily, shooting a death glare towards the suave man next to him. "What the FUCK are you doing?" The man cried out, hearing his voice lightly cut out.

A- "hmmm?" Izaya's dark eyes only stared at the man, very much amused. This was just how he expected Shizuo to act from such an event. His smirk only grew so much more, as if he was a child that just found out a new trick he could do with his toy. ". . .what do you mean Shizu-chaaan~?" Lightly his tongue licked his lips, able to taste the light hint of nicotine from the other's habit. "I simply kissed you." He said it so easily, as if it wasn't even a big deal to him. Well, it actually wasn't. For him, kissing Shizuo seemed the natural thing to do in a situation he had placed himself in, the only thing that would twists this man's mind. Slowly, the slender figure began to rise, lightly tracing his lips with his fingers as he stared down at the utterly confused and pissed off man. "it's as easy as that. .heh."

K- Shizuo's hazel eyes glared back, irritated even more at hearing the other's words, yet also felt his blush grow more. "Shut the hell up!" He growled, finding his own way back to his feet-ignoring the man's gestures as he huffed, picking up his sunglasses as well that had been knocked off. "It's not as easy as that you little flea!" Shoving his glasses back on, he hid the gaze that could have shot lasers if given the ability. "You ever touch me like that again and I'll be sure to kill you on the spot!" He threatened, rubbing his lips furiously to get rid of the tingle that still remained. How disgusting! The blonde fought off the temptation to like his lips as well, not wanting to ever taste the man of this filth.

A- Izaya only laughed, yet lightly leaned foreword to be close to the man's ear as he had turned away. ". . .I cant make promises. . Shizzuuu-chaaaaan~" He purred lightly, and before Shizuo could turn and knock the man out, Izaya was gone, disappearing like the shadow he was. Yet actually he hadn't gone that far, just out of the man's sight. He was able to watch as Shizuo threw a fit in pure anger, possibly also confusion. The brunette rested his head on his hand, finding this all to be so entertaining. What a genius he was for evolving their game to another level.

K- After smashing a few extra holes into the alley's walls, he stormed off, marching down the sidewalk beyond pissed off. Immediately, people began to scramble out of his way, seeing that sign of hate as he stared only straight ahead. Kissing him like that. . .was is so necessary to go so far! Why couldn't the brunette just let Shizuo kill him and they can be done with this! His pace increased more as he thought, grinded his teeth roughly. What was even worse, he had the fantasy of a girl for a moment. . .Izaya's lips felt as soft as a girls! His hand clutched a wad of his dyed hair, growled under his breath even more. A girl. . .Izaya. . .NO. He would never think of that nuisance to be anything but a problem! His muscles were tensed beyond belief the whole walk home, having nothing but that scene replaying through his mind again and again. God damn it.

A- Izaya had actually let Shizuo suffer for a couple of days before wanting to even be chased again. During that time he would hang around the city, talking to a bit of his 'rats', the ones who gave him all kinds of information. It was during these times that he tried to avoid the streets Shizuo would walk along; yet, he had made one mistake by walking along the park. It was there, he had forgotten, the Shizuo would be on his times off. But he had not noticed, as he strolled by, about the time of day, nor if he was there or not. Instead, he was dialing a number on his cell phone, calling a connection to speak to.

K- Shizuo sat at one of benches, watching as the last of the children left the play set with their mother's and guardians. He sighed out as he leaned back, having his legs stretched out to follow his comfort. He found that after the second day, his hatred had died down for awhile, seeing he couldn't find the man anywhere. Perhaps this time he would be gone for good . . .yet his thoughts soon changed as he spotted that familiar figure just across his way, occupied in his cellular device. A plus of irritation lifted him immediately, but was sure to still try and maintain his cool. This was the perfect moment after all. Steadily he began to stand up, nearing over towards the play set until his towering shadow placed over a lone child, riding on the back of a stringed duck. "...Go home." He breathed, lifting the boy from the duck and gently set him down, then once the object was free, he began to rip the metal out of the artificial sand; until finally lifting the set up fully. His eyes located Izaya after that moment again, preparing his aim perfectly until finally launching out the painted metal towards his target...seeking his revenge.

A- ". .yes yes. . .hmm.?" As if in slow motion, the brunette slowly turned his head to spot the flying duck heading toward him. He blinked, very slowly, staring right at it. Damn, his subtle flaw. "Call you right back. . ." The brunette mumbled, placing the phone away and side stepping to BARELY dodge the duck. The flying metal actually lightly sliced a thin line across his cheek. The duck crashed into a car right behind the other, causing gasps and screams to be heard. ". . .Ah Shizu-chaaaan~ Stalking me I see? Was the day before not enough for you~?" The brunette asked with his familiar wicked smirk. His hands, once again, shoved within his pocket. Yet this time, he pulled his switch knife and pointed it toward the blonde. "But I have no time to play today~ " He stated-

taking a step back, prepared to escape.

K- "Ahhhh~? And why not?" He gritted smirk questioned, nearing the man as he began to roll up his sleeves "Izzaayyyaaaa?" Once his sleeves were fixed for another run, his hands were placed down on his hips, eyeing his victim amusingly. He wasn't going to get away, not this time, not when he wanted to kill the man ten times more than usual! "Leaving Ikebukuro already?" Shizuo questioned in a sarcastic tone, knowing that would be too great to be true.

A- "haha~ Oh you~" He waved the blade around lightly, chuckling a bit. "You know I'd never leave~ But right now. . i have business." He pointed the blade all the more toward him, threatening to really cut this man's throat if he came closer. Izaya would too, though at the same time, would rather not. He fought himself mentally, finding this futile human feeling bothersome. Damn, he couldn't kill this other at the moment. So instead, suddenly the man ran once again, going off toward the busy streets, wanting to get lost in the crowds. It was this way that he would be able to reach his office.

K- "IZAYA!" The man shouted in rage yet again, though wasn't surprised to have the other running off again. Yet couldn't they ever have a battle instead of these idiotic chases! Sprinting off after him, the blonde followed, leaving his eyes glued onto the back of the brunette's head. He knew exactly was Izaya was planning, trying to get lost in the crowd, so was sure to have no mercy pushing back anyone that would get in his way. "YOU'RE NOT ESCAPING THIS TIME IZAYA!" Even if the man had disappeared during this chase, the blonde knew where he worked, and also knew that was where he was going-especially if it meant he didn't have time to mess with the blonde. Picking up more speed, his hand snatched onto a lamp post-ripping it out of the concrete while he still ran. Eyes quickly shot over in the direction of the free and moving lamp, and began to steer clear once knowing what was coming next.

A- "tch." Izaya frowned, finding today's game to not be in his mood. He did not wish to play, nor continue running today. He could still hear the yelling and scream or the crowds, then the roar of Shizuo. But still, the brunette moved on, quickly turning a corner and running off into another crowd. Humans, they were so predictable, so easy to use as obstacles. Another quick turn and the man swore he could hear the roars get lower and lower until Shizuo didn't sound anywhere near. Izaya was only a few blocks away from his office, going off toward it. He quickly went inside; locking the building, then went up to his penthouse by using the elevator. Shizuo would not dare come within this complex unless he really wanted to die. And Izaya was prepared for that, if it turns to be that way.

K- Not long after the brunette had gone inside, the man found himself panting and growling outside of the large building. Damn it! His eyes glared up at the tallest story, knowing that's where the other man was. ". . .tch" His hand slowly removed his sunglasses from his eyes before sliding them inside one of his silk pockets. He knew it wouldn't be wise to go in there. . .but he needed to see that flea die! TODAY. Without much thought afterwards, his hand clutched tightly onto the glass-locked-door before ripping it clear off the wall; tossing it aside as nothing. His dress shoes soon stepped inside of the white lobby, eyeing around to see nothing, causing his eyes to narrow lightly until catching sight of the elevator. "kill. ." Shizuo murmured, allowing for low thoughts to leak out as his finger pressed roughly on the up-arrow, nearly breaking the thing in. The angered man finally stomped onto the elevator once it arrived, unhesitant pressing penthouse until allowing for himself to lean up against the walls. See that blood splattered from that taunting little soul. . .it was such a nice image. . .though why couldn't it become real! His foot began to tap a bit impatiently until finally having the door open-followed by him storming inside of Izaya's main HQ. "IZAYA!" He shouted, hearing his own voice bounce off the walls as he searched for the other.

A- Damn. This blonde really was stupid. But in a way, that was why Izaya sure did love messing with him. "hmph. . Shizu-chan. . .I cant believe you stalked me all the way to my place. . .my my. . .what will you do? Rape me?" He smirked, finding that idea to be outrageous and funny to say. Izaya had been leaned back, against his desk, resting upon it a bit, settling on it. "Really. . .you know. .by a press of a button. .I can kill you. . " He tapped his fingers against the edge of his desk. Lightly, the brunette tilted his head, peering at the frustrated man. A frown came to his lips as he stared at the other. Would this be the day, he would end this game, or possibly the other would? That thought, Izaya found, not to really like. He wanted this torment to last so much longer until it was no longer need. But today, it could end early with a simple push of a button. ". . .well Shizu-chan. . ? Are you going to kill me?"

K- "Of course I am!" The blonde stated, yet hadn't spoken with the same rough tone as before, but a bit more natural; taking another step closer. His eyes remained trapped in the other's gaze, placing a hang onto his shoulder as he attempted to lightly crack his neck. "Why would I want to pass up that opportunity?" He questioned, until his hand slipped away from his broad shoulder "Even if you can kill me easily here, you think I'll let your little tricks stop me! Ha!" Shizuo barked with a wide smirk, fully confident in his own abilities. If an on-going truck couldn't stop his body, what could the brunette have to go against that?

A- "Hmph. .so cocky. . " The man stated, smiling lightly. He then chuckled a bit to himself as he stared at the blonde coming toward him, prepared to kill him. This man, this strong man. How he was so stupid, how Izaya hated him for it. Yet, Izaya truly was pleased. Always having this blonde coming for him, even so much now that the blonde had to track him down to his home. It was interesting and quite surprising. Slowly his hand pointed toward the blonde and that switch knife flung right out, pointing dangerously at the blonde. "So? What are you waiting for Shizu-chan~?"

K- "Hmph." His smirk stretched more at the knife, seeing that this was more towards his taste. Shizuo eyed the man's gaze for another long moment until charging towards for the first strike-as a beast may once given his way. Fist pulled back, he aimed right for the brunette's pretty little face, only to miss by a few inches as the man dodged toward the side; causing for Shizuo to slam that deathly punch right onto the man's desk-causing for it to collapse instantly-creating a loud crash from all of the things that were set upon it. A heavy breathe started to sowly loom its way back into the blonde's breathing again, eyeing back towards the other with pure blood-lust yet again.

A- Izaya frowned, hearing the crash of his very expensive computer. Damn. It was a good thing he had a back-up. "Really Shizu-chaaan~ Are you drunk?" Izaya chuckled, making funny of the other's misses. Sure this blonde was quick, but Izaya could read the other like a book, knowing exactly what signs to look for. He dodged a kick and another punch, jumping back, against the couches he had within the office. He leaned against them and stared at the other, pure glee within his eyes. His hand went out, motioning for Shizuo to come and try to him once again. Yet, when Shizuo's anger forced him to try to punch Izaya, the brunette suddenly fell back against the couch and rolled down. As he did, his legs reached out and grabbed onto the man's hips. With a quick and sudden flip, Izaya pulled Shizuo foreword and made him land right onto of the coffe table, breaking it on impact. The burnette straddled the other's hips, staring down at him with that chesire like smile.

K- Shizuo angrily tried to push the broken fragments away from his as he laid on top of the broken piece of furniture; staring up at the other man with pure hate. His panting continued on though, trying to recollect himself as he saw his own chest rise up and down while staring up at the other. At first, he wasn't aware of their position much, still trying to recollect his jumbled mind from the sudden flip. He growled lowly until starting to prop himself up on his elbows, clutching his fist tightly until quickly grabbing onto Izaya's collar-pulling him down until their breathes were bouncing off of one another. "Izaya. . ." Shizuo muttered in a hiss, not breaking the glare as his free hand began to pull back again-planning another swing to the face.

A- Izaya's crimson eyes just stared down lazily into the other's hazel like ones. He hated this look, but crazed it at the same time. He hated the stench of nicotine bouncing along his noise, but didn't mind it. That smell soon reminded him of the taste. Lightly he continued to pant a bit, staying like that for what seemed a few. Then suddenly Izaya leaned forward and crushed his lips against the blonde's. He had never promised to not do this again, nor never said he would. But he just wanted to so badly, wanted to play another game, confuse this man, be the only thing on his mind. What was that called? Addiction? Yes, Izaya wanted to be Shizuo's addiction.

K- The action had that fist slowly lower down, feeling his eyes widen as they had the first time. This again! Shizuo could feel as his brow lightly twitched, sensing the hatred still flowing through him, but for some reason was also trying to recollect himself. It's not that he really wanted to stay in his filthy position. . .he was just. . .too worn out to fight back so soon again. Once he felt it was long enough though, he began to pull away from those soft lips, staring at Izaya not as steamed as he was before. "What the hell do you think you're doing you peice of shit?" He muttered in his average tone, no longer having as much hate in his eyes, but absent-minded-ness. It was a strange reaction to have in a situation like this...but he didn't understand, damn it! It was the second time now.

A- But Izaya did not answer, he had no answer to give. Instead he leaned down, right under the other's jaw. He kissed and nibbled among it, licking lightly along the other's neck. That was his answer, that was all he could give. Easily, Izaya could have just laughed, could have brushed it off as if it was only all a joke, something more to pull at the man's irritation. But, alas, he could not find himself to do so. Instead, the brunette was tired of their game of violence and chasing. He wanted this new game, this new idea of playing. And he wanted to drive Shizuo crazy. . .he wanted to make him want it too.

K- Shakily the man breathed out from the abnormal feeling, shivering lightly as he felt that smooth and damp muscle trace along his neck. Shizuo couldn't tell if he was getting more confused now or if that irritation was starting to kick back in again-though knew he couldn't lose to this sensual feeling the man was trying to place him under. Whether this was a joke or not, the blonde would not stand for this. Yet as he tried to sit up more to be able and pull Izaya away, he felt his body limp back down a bit weakly. . . .what? A blank stare was left on the ceiling as he heard the light smacks from the brunette's tongue, and blush more. He couldn't have a weakness to something like this...He wasn't even a virgin! This was-strange. Finally though, he was able to place a hand on Izaya's slender

shoulder, pushing him back a bit to allow his neck to be free. "I'm. . .going to snap you in half. . .if you don't stop." Shizuo heard himself threaten lowly, trying to glare at the man through an embarassed gaze.

A- The brunette stared down at the man, trying to get out of this. Izaya only smirked after his tongue licked along his lips to re-taste the skin he was lapping at before. "mm. . come now Shizu-chan. I think it's high time we changed our game a bit." He murmured, as his dark blood eyes stayed upon the man, half-lidded yet entertained. He could tell how flustered the other was, how confused he may have been. That thought is what kept Izaya wanting to go more, further than just the usual petty chase. His shoulders the shrugged off his sweater a bit, having the fur begin to slide off the man's shoulders. It finally slide off of him fully, laying on top of Shizuo. The brunette grasped the pathetic arm trying to hold him back, pulling the large hand toward his lips. "Don't you think so too. . . .Shizu-chan?" His all too familiar tongue then rose along the index finger of this said man. Izaya even went as far as to place his lips right at the top, kissing the tip before placing the finger withing his wet mouth.

K- The blonde tensed lightly at the feeling of the man's tongue rubbing along his finger, following a breathe soon after. Damn, what was this man saying? He couldn't be serious. . .though the scene looked all too real to be another one of Izaya's petty little tricks. Shizuo had to admit it was hard not to give in as well, he could feel his body begin to turned heated from this, but his mind was so stubborn. Another light shiver when down his spine as he felt that smooth tongue again though, causing for his hand to twitch lightly as he gazed up at the brunette, caught in a bit of a daze. ". . .I don't know what to think. . ." The man answered lowly after a moment, wishing to pull his hand away from the taunting mouth.

A- Izaya slowly pulled away from the other's finger with a 'pop'. He hovered over the man, resting his hands on either side of the other's face. "Oh really? Do you really have to think for something like this?" His head tilted lightly as he watched the man's gaze. Those hazel eyes, he hated them, but he loved the way they were looking at him, gawking at him. He couldn't help but to get shivers himself. Slowly the man slide back, grinding lightly against Shizuo's hips and groin area. "Most don't think. . they act Shizu-chan." He muttered lightly as one hand was place on the blonde's chest and slowly began to slide down until it reached the hem of the other's pants. His thumb pressed ever so close to the other's crotch, knowing exactly what he was doing by this.

K- The blonde's fist tightened all the more as he felt that pressure nearing his sensitive area, growling mentally by the thought. Why was he just laying here, letting this flea do all that he wished to do! A frown replaced his troubled face, eyeing down to Izaya's hand then up to his face. If this was going to happen for one night. . .Shizuo was surely going to have to make a change to this. Seeing he felt it was too late to stop this bastard now. Suddenly, his hand gripped tightly onto the brunette's, hardening the hold with every second that past. As he did, his eyes only seemed to grow colder than before, yet for Shizuo it was a sure warning that lust was penetrating his mind. Roughly, his free hand shoved the man back, enough to have Izaya fall over on the hard floor behind him. Then quickly with little time to spare, straddled against the other's hips instead-changing the situation altogether. He frowned all the more, bringing a hand up to loosely hold onto Izaya's neck, though no hint of anger hit his expression. "You sure you know what you're messing with?" He questioned in a darker tone then before, not believing that an informant could surly know every little detail until witnessing it for the first time.

A- ". . .hmph. . you make yourself seem like a terror Shizu-chaan~" He chuckled lightly, finding it all a joke that the man tried to seem so overpowering. But truthfully, no, Izaya did not realize what he was getting himself into, nor did he think about it at that moment. It was something that was long lost in his usual foretelling and planning. This, for the first time, was not something he had planned; this was beyond just another plan. It was unexpected, but Izaya did not want to believe that. He continued to fight the reason for all this. His chin lightly lifted eyes down at the other in pure curiosity. What was he going to do in this position? Hmph, like Izaya would ever submit to this man, it would be the other way around. Shizuo would be the one tied around his forefinger. "Go on Shizu-chan. . .fuck me."

K- His eyes widened only lightly now, though wasn't as surprised to hear those words. Yet it was never something he would ever imagine Izaya to say in his lifetime. Slowly, his hand lifted away from the brunette's neck, instead resting on top of the man's smaller chest instead-feeling as he breathed calmly-not seeming effected by what was happening at all. The thought couldn't help to tick the man off though, knowing HE was completely effected by this whole scenario. Though maybe it was because the blonde hadn't exactly tried to get the other into such a state. His hands then gripped onto the brunette's v-neck, easily tearing it apart through the middle to reveal the flawless skin underneath. "You're a fucking lunatic. . ." was all he could mumble back, allowing for one of his hands to roughly begin to pull and press against Izaya's fatigued nipple. There was no way he would go easy on this jackass. His other hand then gripped tightly onto the other's groin, until rubbing his thumb in a bit-all the while his eyes were just staring. . .still unsure of himself. Yet those words...how Izaya said it...it tempted his lust the more it replayed.

A- Though Izaya seemed to be able to have self control, he still was a human with needs. He couldn't help but to wince a bit as his two most sensitive areas were being harassed. "tch. . .asshole. . " He mumbled lightly under his breath as Shizuo's pressed deeper within his groin. Lightly, he couldn't help but to gasp as the other's fingers pulled at his nipple. Gah, how quickly the brunette found himself lightly panting. Why was it that he was suddenly so in heat? Was it the fact that it was this man doing it? Or that he hadn't had sex in such a long time with being an informer and all. He hated this man, he hated his touches, but his body began to enjoy it. It was easy to see the more Izaya's face distorted in one of grunts and low moans. His thighs even squeezed against that hand that-

dared to press so deep against his groin.

K- "Hmph." Shizuo smirked lightly, watching as Izaya began to reach the same state as the other. Serves him right. Though. . .his expressions were just getting to the taller man the more he watched. Damn it, what the hell was that about? Once torturing the man's nipples a bit more, the blonde pulled that hand away, instead looking down to his hand that was lightly trapped in-between Izaya's legs. Without much trouble, both of his hands pulled those legs apart, opening them up to have the other's bulge a bit more exposed. "Is this really what you want Izaya?" He questioned, feeling a bit in power at the moment "Because I'm not planning on touching" The man stated, yet clarified it with a simple pat at the brunette's crotch.

A- "mph. . .Shizu-chan. . . .you really are. . .cruel. . " He hissed lowly, not liking himself to be unattended to. Not when Shizuo already at the man so hard from just the groping. Yes, this was something he had wanted, or at least that so. But, no, Izaya was not going to be tortured while this blonde had all the power. There was no way, the brunette was going to be the only one to suffer. Suddenly his arms wrapped around the other's neck and pulled him in closer. A smirk played along the man's lips as he could see Shizuo's confused face by the sudden move. ". . .Remember. . .I'm the one who started this game. . .I can be the one to end it.. . " He stated lowly, suddenly a cold blade pressed against the unsuspecting blonde's neck. He pressed it closer, warning he would cut this broad neck if Izaya did not get what he wanted. He leaned in more, having his breath touch against the other's lips. "Got it. .Shizu-chan~?" He teased lightly before lightly licking the man's lips.

"Tch. . ." Shizuo glared, feeling a bit defeated by this, and slipped away from the other's hold-peering down at the blade. Fuck, he hated Izaya so much, and this simply added more on to that fire. Finally after a moment of cursing vulgar under his breath, he sat back up until roughly pulling the brunette's button off of his pants. Not watching his own strength though, easily ripped apart the zipper as well until that article of clothing had been ripped as well. The finale cloth now though. .. what this bastard's boxers. Oh how he wanted nothing to do with that, nothing at all, but also knew he still wanted to life his life-knowing that his body wasn't strong enough to even survive fatal points. After slipping off the finale cloth-without ripping it-his hand carelessly gripped onto the aroused and awaiting penis, trying not to focus on the damn thing as he roughly stroked it; gripping tightly as well. Ugh, it felt disgusting though. What was he? This bastard's sex slave now! This was surly the last time he would ever find himself doing something like this, unless it meant to only satisfy his OWN needs.

A- Izaya breathed out heavily as the violent strokes caused waves of pleasure to arise from him. That was right, with this knife and Shizuo's guard down, it was easy to get what he wanted. Yet, Izaya had not realized that the more he began to be shrouded within the haze of pleasure, the less he kept his grip upon that knife. The brunette groaned lightly as he leaned a bit foreword, finding another rush along him. The sound of a sudden switch knife falling from his grasp did not snap him from the feeling though. He was too aroused to notice his sudden loss of power. Izaya had not realized that these strokes would cause him to lose his head all together and be unable to focus.

K- Although the other was oblivious, Shizuo began to notice with a light blink. Ah, so this moron was human after all. His eyes glanced down to the knife, then back to the other's erotic face. Without Izaya's knowing, the man began to lean towards one side, until allowing for his free hand to take possession of the weapon-then chucked it across to the other side of the room. "Welllll Izaya~" The blonde smirked after a moment, beginning to slowly decrease his pace of strokes. "How are you feeling?" He questioned, tilting his head lightly to meet the brunette's gaze.

A- "ah?" The brunette did not like that man's tone. His hand the rose near the other's neck, but soon realized he had given into his human desires. Damn. He cursed mentally. Lightly, the corners of his lips curved, finding his own fault to be amusing. "Hmph. . ." His hand that was so close to the other's neck, only barely pressed along the man's Adam's apple. Slowly it slid down, feeling the hot skin as he did before grasping onto the man's collar. "I'm sure. .ah. . you know. . that answer. .Shizu-chan. . " The brunette groaned as he felt the pace slow far more. How badly he wanted it to continue, but his stupidity had to get in the way! Damn. Well, it was nice as it lasted. It seemed Shizuo was going to have his own fun now. .wasn't it? "heh. . " He couldn't help but to chuckle lightly to himself.

K- "Mmm...you won't be laughing much longer." He stated heatedly, until finally pulling his hand away from the throbbing member-feeling as his hands carried a bit of pre-cum on it-yet dismissed the fact. Gently his hands slid onto Izaya's curved hips, feeling along them for a short moment until harshly flipping the brunette down onto his stomach instead. Shizuo pressed his chest into the other's back-still fully dressed- as his teeth gnawed a bit on the man's ear. Temptingly, his hand gripped onto one of Izaya's firm cheeks, until allowing for his thumb to brush along inside of his crack for a moment. His breathes tickled down the other's neck before murmuring "No mercy."

A- A small mewl actually escaped the brunettes lips as he felt that thumb brush against his puckering whole. He bite down upon his bottom lip and hissed lightly at the bite to his ear. This one, he hated this man. Damn him, but also, damn himself for giving into human sensualities. Though he knew the outcome, he had thought he would have controlled it better. But no matter, Shizuo would have his fun tonight, but next would be Izaya's turn. The said man leaned forward against the hardwood floor, feeling as Shizuo continued to tease his entrance. Damn this blonde. Damn him for making Izaya get so heated like this.

K- After a bit more feels, Shizuo pulled his hand back, instead welcoming Izaya's ears to the sound of his pants being unzipped. Of course though, there was no way the blonde would ever strip down around this other. So hadn't even bothered unbuttoning his pants, easily slipping out his erotic penis from the opening provided to him as he pressed the head a bit against Izaya's entrance. His eyes watched the other's body reactions for a moment, finding it funny as the other would shiver lightly. Seeing he never thought Izaya would be human enough to even do that. After a moment he decided to begin pushing in though-without much of prep for the brunette-and began to already thrust a bit roughly and uncaringly inside of Izaya, going dry. The act though made him wonder as he felt the first groan of relief slip through his throat...had the flea been through something like this before? He was so tight, it was hard to tell, and if that was the case, then this may turn out to be a bad experience for him. Another groaned slipped from Shizuo's lips, feeling as he rammed harshly into Izaya again and again, knowing he was pushing the other's body back and forth against the cold floors as well; though again...didn't care.

A- Luckily, Izaya had gone through something like this before, but not to the level of Shizou. He had gasped out and groaned out. His hissed and growled, hating this torturous feeling of the other ramming into him at such a speed. The friction was painful, but it was well expected coming from this blonde. Izaya's teeth gritted amongst each other, as well his nails scraped against the floors as his body would rock from the impact of each thrust. ". . .ggaah. . .Shizu-chan!" He growled out, yet still using that pet name even in a situation like this. Again and again, it never seemed to cease, the pain as well. It wasn't until suddenly Shizuo had hit the man's prostate that the brunette's head lifted and suddenly a load moan-ish gasp feel out his mouth. It wasn't till after that that the brunette began to cry out in pleasure, making such sounds that seemed impossible for Izaya to ever make in his life time. And if he was in the right mind, he probably would have stabbed Shizuo for making him make such sounds in front of him like this. But at the moment. . it couldn't be helped.

K- His hands were gripped tightly onto the other's hips, probably bruising them deeply as he watched the other now being engulfed in pleasure. It was so weird. . .to hear that coming from Izaya. . .but also very arousing. He felt as his cock received another pulse of pleasure, groaning out a bit louder as his eyes shut tightly. "Fuck. . " Shizuo muttered himself, he knew his body was just soaking under his clothing-feeling as his white shirt was clinging to his chest-but still refused to take anything off. He started thrusting a bit harder and rougher now, wanting to hear those pathetic cries louder, the ones that kept beckoning him further onto the edge. His hands began to even meet his hips in the process now, causing his thrusts to go in deeper as he would go forward, and Izaya's hips would go back.

A- "Shhiiizu-. . .ah. .chan. . ." The brunette found himself murmur as each thrust brought his mind to be fully clustered in lust. He vision was blurred along with his sense going completely off. He wasn't thinking as the same Izaya any longer. How badly his erection began to throb the deeper the other would go. More and more, his hips had beckoned as he began to meet the other's thrusts. More and more was all his body seemed to want. Speaking of which, that same spoken body was glistening in sweat. His messy dark strands only stuck to his skin as he moved more and more. His breathing was harsh and unable to reform back to stability. Damn this Shizuo. Why was he so good at fucking? Another mewl escaped Izaya's lips as he began to feel his penis begin to throb with another wave of pleasure going through his body.

K- Another deep thrust and Shizuo found himself wince a bit, feeling his climax nearing the more he continued on. Fuck it. . .might as well finish the job now. The blonde continued his pace and rhythm, engulfing in his own sense of pleasure as he began to lean down-kissing lightly against the brunette's damp back. After a few more thrusts though, it was hard to control himself, he went deep a final time until feeling himself release within the smaller man; groaning lowly as he did. Once his climax ended, he had gazed down to see a substance pooling on the floor as well-guessing Izaya had created his own climax anyways. "hmph. . ." The blonde frowned, although he enjoyed fucking the man, he'd still act disgusted by it. . .not wanting to give the other that amusement. Un-thoughtfully he pulled out-regaining his strength for no more than a second-then stood up with a zip of his pants.

A- Izaya on the other hand was not like Shizuo. He hand collapsed upon the wooden floor, panting heavily and trying to regain his character. After a moment he slowly began to sit up, turning a bit to look up at the blonde. No the brunette didn't mind still being naked while the other was clothed. He smirked lightly as he watched the man. "aha. . .Shizuo-chan. . .you've. . always wanted to fuck me. .huh?" He mocked lightly, finding Shizuo's lust to be more than just pure hate and disgust. If it was, Shizuo would have controlled himself far much better. His head lightly tilted back, seeing the now annoyed blonde much better. "Such. . a pervert. . haha. . " He chuckled darkly as he would usually with of course being so fatigued and all. Though, he had to admit, changing the game a bit was worth it. If it meant it would scar this man with the sounds of Izaya's moans and the faces he would make from pure pleasure.

K- "Tch." The blonde turned his head away, though secretly found himself to be too worn out to start another fight now. Slowly his hand slipped inside of his vest, revealing his shades as he slipped them on, blocking his gaze from the brunette. Why would he ever want to really fuck Izaya? Although it did sound correct, he would have never meant that literally...yet where was his defense for that now? Another huff left Shizuo as he turned on his heel to head for the door. "You're the slut that started it. . ." He stated, pressing lightly on the elevator button before glancing back. "So weak. . ." the blonde teased, spreading a smirk along his own face now as he stepped through the sliding doors, casually pressing a button until lifting a hand up. "See ya" Then with that, the elevator closed.

A- "SLUT?" Izaya's usual entertained face soon turned to a very angered and pissed one. He growled loudly, not believing Shizuo had actually said that! That asshole! The brunette reached for his sweater and pulled it on, calming himself from the abrupt anger. Slut. Hmph. He'll show him who the slut really was. Slowly he rose from where he was standing, staring down at the white sticky mess they had made. He sighed lightly before heading off to get a mop. As he was cleaning, the brunette instantly thought of something. That smirk soon returned as the thought came to play in his mind, like usual. Shizuo was going to suffer for every saying that after having his way. He was going to regret mocking Izaya that way. Yes indeed. The next time they played their game, he was going to show that Shizuo.

K- A week had passed ever since that unmentionable incident, and things had seemed to go back to normal. Not long after, the two had bumped into each other again, going right back to the same chase of play as usual. And secretly. . .Shizuo was happy about that. Although the release was nice that certain night, he surly didn't want to get in the habit of that. Especially when it was with someone like Izaya. He growled, irritatedly to himself as he stood next to Simon a chilly night, smoking off another drag as he normally would on a Saturday night. Sharply, he eyed the large black fellow, watching as he greeted strangers passing along the sidewalk. What an idiot, he would always think, yet it was better than being alone on such a boring day. . .and as long as Izaya wasn't around too. . life -

would be fine.

A- "ah. . Izaya!" Simon's deep voice suddenly bellowed as the brunette strolled up to him, knowing Shizuo was just on the other side of the black man. But it was Simon that had the brunette draw close, seeing that this man was such a pacifist he dared not want the two fighting. "Evening Simon. . " The other simply said. "Russian sushi is what you came for right Izaya?" "In a way. . " The devil eyeing over to the easily seen pissed off Shizuo. But of course that steamed blonde knew he couldn't do much with Simon around. It would just be knocked off or the blonde would be stopped right where he stood. Simon after all, was Shizuo's equal in strength. ". . .Mm. .well well. . is that Shizu-chan there next to you? heh. . .what's wrong Shizu-chan, why such a face?" Simon slowly glanced back and forth from Shizuo to Izaya, yet still kept his usual friendly smile.

K- Shizuo's shoulders tensed up more, the anger clear on his face as he glared death straight into Izaya's eyes. Why this little. . .. "GGGRAAHHH!" He shouted out in pure hatred, quickly reaching over to the nearest lamp pole and flung it right off the ground, and towards his target. Even with Simon right here the blonde always had a hard time holding back his frustration, just knowing that this man alive always seemed to tick him off! Yes, that was the only thing that constantly floated through his mind, nothing of that taboo night. Never would he try and think of that.

A- Yet that lam post was simply stopped by the outreach of Simon. He grabbed the lamp post and dropped it to the floor. "Shizuo! You shall not fight! Even in front of the sushi restaurant. Violence is not good!" He warned, glaring quite seriously at the blonde. He had hoped the first couple of times wrestling Simon would have taught this man, but it seemed the sight of Izaya every time just set him off. Really. . Izaya never did anything to upset anyone, he just stood there, with that smile. Izaya smirked widely as he watch Shizuo try to attack him, but Simon always got in the way. He chuckled a bit to himself, finding it quite funny. ". .hmm well. . Simon I'll get that Russian sushi later." He waved lightly, taking a few steps back before running off. Oh that Shizuo, he never learned. It was just too easy sometimes.

K- "Izaya!" He called, watching as the man got his head start-as always. Without another word towards the Russian, he took off sprinting towards the brunette's direction, being sure to grab a trash bin in the process as he staggered around with the weight. Finally he threw it off towards the man again, anything to slow that flea down in time to smash him again. "GET BACK HERE!" He called in a rough growl, picking up more speed "IZAAYYYAA!" His call echoed, going halfway through Ikebukuro; surly sending a lot of heads turning.

A- "Ahaha~" Izaya only laughed, jumping up to dodge the hurling trash can. He continued to run off, drawing Shizuo out, knowing he follow. If Izaya was a bit ahead, he would stop and look back, waiting for the blonde, but usually that was rare. Shizuo was just so predictable, didn't he know it was just so easy to get him into a trap? Again, Izaya took off, having the blonde follow him along the streets, making it seem like their usual run. Then he turned into an alley way, then into a another, until Shizuo had turned a dead end and Izaya was nowhere to be seen.

K- Roughly panting, his eyes darted around madly. No! He was not going to lose him again like this! For better sight, the man removed his sunglasses as he eyed around, but there was still no sign of him. "Izaya!" His voice echoed throughout the alley, causing for a few birds to flutter off. He watched them soar out into the sky before continuing his search. Shizuo hated when the other would do this, simply hated it. "Get the hell out here!" He growled yet again, turning on his heel to look back at the entrance of the narrow structure as well; he had to still be here.

A- Silently, and without the other knowing, Izaya slipped from his hiding place, right behind Shizuo. He smirked wickedly, and if someone had spotted them, they would have said they saw Izaya's eyes glow within the darkness. Suddenly, he pressed right at Shizuo's pressure point behind his back, watching as the man suddenly went limp. ". . here I am." He stated, staring down at the dazed man, then watched as he began to drift off. Unlike more humans, Izaya knew Shizuo would not stay asleep for long, not how he was built. "hmph. . " He smirked lightly as he brought out his cell phone, calling a few 'informers' to help him with a bit of 'luggage' to his house. It was there that he would tie up this blonde to his bed.

K- Hazy, everything was hazy and dark. The hell was even going on! A faint light began to appear through his eyelids though, beckoning him to open them up. After a bit of struggling to do so, his hazel eyes were soon visible yet again. Wh. . where was he? Shizuo looked around the room anxiously, wanting to see if anyone was within the room, yet as far as he could tell...no. What was this? He didn't even recognize this room. . . Once he collected his mind a bit more though, he attempted to sit up, only to be stopped. Startled by this discovery, he quickly looked over to see his legs and feet tied to the bed he had awoken on. "The fuck. . .?" He breathed-though was just happy he was still clothed. What on earth had the blonde been doing before this? Slowly his glasses slipped from his nose as he eyed towards one of his restraint wrists, until feeling the object leave him altogether. Well. . .whoever did do this had to have known Shizuo, because his restraints were chains. . . .wait. A sudden furry shot back on throughout his face-causing for the bed to creak as he pulled hard and determined against the metal pieces of confinement. "IZAYA!"

A- The called person, who owned that name being yelled, couldn't help but to laugh to himself as he was busy taking care of a few things in his office before attending to his 'guest'. Soon the brunette came within the room, tilting his head a bit against the door frame. "Shizu-chan. . you're so loud. Screaming my name like that. . .and we haven't even fucked yet. .heh. ." He laughed lightly, stepping toward the restrained man. He step slowly and casually until he was at the side of the bed. He leaned a bit foreword to look at the man. "You know. .you really are easy to capture." His crimson eyes stared down at those hateful hazel, showing how victorious he felt for capturing this man. Slowly the brunette began to crawl onto the bed, going over the other's body .By doing that, it was easily noticeable now, that Izaya was not wear pants, but only his fur coat all zipped up.

K- Shizuo's hateful gaze blinked at this discovery, until finding himself trapped looking at the smooth legs Izaya wielded. What. . .what was this? His hands tightened into a tighter fist before pulling more against the bed-feeling as the chains began to cut into his flesh a bit. "The fuck are you doing Izaya?" He questioned in a cold and harsh tone, not liking the looks of things. This brunette wasn't planning on doing...THAT again...was he? His eyes narrowed at the thought before breaking his gaze from the other's thighs, and back up to meet the man's dark eyes. "Let. . .me go." Shizuo muttered in a threatening tone.

A- "I don't think so Shizu-chan." He shook his head, showing that was the last thing he wanted to do. "You said such a hateful thing yesterday and did as you pleased . . .that comes with consequences you know~" He chimed, slowly leaning foreword to be closer to the man's face. "I don't like. . .being called a. . slut. . " The words dripped with hate. If Izaya wanted to, he could just kill this blonde now. But what would be the fun in that? He did want this other to crave him, to always come chasing. Just one night would not change their game, not if Shizuo had his way. The man slowly leaned back up, his hands grasping the bow tie of this bartender outfit. Slowly he began to pull at it, undoing it simply and tossing it behind him. Then he began to unbutton that white collared shirt, lazily gazing down and watching with each button there showed a hint of the other's pearl skin. His fingers brushed against each new exposed flesh shown to him as Izaya continued.

K- Shizuo gritted his teeth hatefully as he watched the man's face, trying to keep his body from shuttering at the light touches. Shit, he didn't want to be undressed in front of this piece of filth. That was the last thing he would ever want. "You're going to pay...if you go another button down." The blonde threatened all the more, feeling more as the blood ran down his wrist lightly, knowing the only way he'd be able to escape is by cutting off his own hands. And shit that wasn't quiet worth it. "Izaya!" He growled again, watching as the brunette failed to listen to his warning "Get off of me!" His body wiggled, even thrusting lightly, anything to knock the flea off.

A- But Izaya kept his hips down upon the man. His smooth thighs even squeezed against the man, tightening whenever the other tried to wiggle him off. "heh. . .it's like riding a bronco. . " He muttered with a bit of a laugh. Even with the struggle and threats the brunette continued, all the way to the last button. He blinked suddenly, seeing a bit of a scar on the man's chest. "Ah. . I know this one. ." He stated, as his finger rode along it. ". . this one is from my blade isn't it? Hahah~" He laughed, loving how he had left a scar on this supposed untouchable man. He leaned down and began to lick along the scar, as his hands pushed the other's shirt off and away from the man's torso.

K- "Geh." He breathed angrily, but with a hint of something a bit sensual as well as his eyes kept down on the man. No one had ever really touched his chest like this before, let alone lick against such a sensitive part of him-not physically, but mentally. He had always hated that mark along his body, and now to have the cause of it devouring it up simply caused it to be even more worse than it was before. Shizuo's violent struggles soon began to die down as he panted lightly from the actions, instead only being able to growl now. "Stop."

A- "mm no. . " Would be Izaya's answer as he slowly rose onto his knees so he could trailed his tongue and sudden bites up towards the other's neck. Slowly he would set back onto the man whenever he would go back down to the other's chest. Izaya's could help but to glance up a bit to spot the other watching him, and even panting at it. His hazel eyes even seemed to start becoming clouded. ". .heh. ." He scoffed under his breath. Slowly he leaned back up so his face was just above the man's. ". . .What's wrong Shizu-chan? Enjoying it?" He teased lightly, staring deep within the man's eyes. He loved how he could read this other so well, how he knew exactly what to say and do to drive this man mad. He then leaned toward the other's ear, licking along the lobe before whispering darkly. ". . .You want to fuck me that bad?" As he said it his butt rubbed along the other's groin.

K- The man was immediately about to protest back, yet caught himself in a growled gasp as he felt that taunting bottom rub along him. What made it even worse though was that he had rode that same butt before, and knew just how great it felt. Gritting his jaw tightly, he tried to not allow for himself to be so turned on-although knew it was already too late. Izaya. . . was just a simple bastard. Doing this type of thing to him. . .it only caused more anger to spread, yet knew it was also starting to get overpowered by an even stronger feeling; though ignored it. ". . .That's hah" his pants were rough, still with some anger held "The last thing I want to do!" At that he tried to bump the other off of him again... but knew it was hopeless.

A- Izaya only laughed, finding it so amusing how this one tried to throw him off. Really? What was that going to do? Probably would make him fly off but Shizuo would still be trapped. "Mm right, right. . of course it is~" He teased lightly. The man rose again, his hand going back, gliding down near the other's crotch. "that isn't what your dick is saying. . " He stated, as his forefinger slide against it, feeling the firm bulge right underneath the body guard's pants. "heh. . ." Izaya then made it all the more worst as he turned, his back facing Shizuo. He leaned down near the other's zipper, beginning to undo the button and zipper, pulling down the man's pants right after. He bend over, showing Shizuo that the man was wearing very revealing panties. His behind lightly wiggled from side to side, only teasing the man even more. ". .oh yes. .did I forget to mention. . .I ran out of boxers?" He chuckled darkly. He knew this man must have thought him to be such a girl, to have a figure just like one. It was no different for his bottom either, and panties would just compliment just that.

K- Shizuo's pissed phase at last dispersed as he stared-wide eyed- at the bottom in front of him. Clearly a blush was seen riding along his cheeks as he did stare, thinking that it was rather appealing. If it wasn't Izaya, he might have been able to even give a compliment back, but seeing this was just the case; kept quiet. His eyes still took in the figure though, enjoying the sight for a bit until feeling the other fidgeting around his pant area-causing him to soon snap out of the entrancing behind. "Hey!" The blonde tried to huff, yanking a bit more on his chains. . .because really, he was self conscious about certain things. And this brunette knowing the size of his cock made things all the worse. . .his size wasn't something he would really be proud of; although many MANY other men would say otherwise.

A- But Izaya simply annoyed the other's protest. He pushed down these useless pants and found the only thing in his way was the other's checkered boxers. But soon that too was discarded and now the only thing was the man's length. Ah so here it was, the giant penis that he remember many in high school would cry over within the boy's locker room. He had wondered what Shinra meant by a size to cry over. He had thought the quite opposite. Oh now Izaya felt pathetic, thinking his was a nice size, but compared to this man. Pft. He huffed and for showing his jealous he bit down upon the tip of the other's cock. The growl he heard right after just satisfied his envy. Then suddenly the devil licked along the bruised tip, feeling as it twitched and throbbed against his tongue. His delicate fingers rubbed against the bottom of the shaft as the tip was preoccupied with Izaya's mouth.

K- "Izaya. . " He huffed lightly, about to growl another protest but soon felt as a low groan left his lips. Oh how he hated this. . .it was bad enough that he was fucking exposed like this, but to actually have the brunette doing this of all things! Another hiss sounded from his, feeling as the other's tongue rubbed sensually against his throbbing cock. God how he already wanted more, but held back any signs of giving in. In any case, he would lightly thrust up in hopes of getting a bit deeper within this morons mouth; but nothing more. He remembered how he always had to fuck girls only in the ass with this damn dick, thinking that it'd never fit in their limited-space vagina. He scoffed a bit at that fact, admitting that it wasn't quite surprising he ended up fucking a man in the end as well. But still...it was THIS man.

A- Izaya's brows furrowed as he tried to keep down the man's hips, hating to have it pushed in aggressively. There was no way in hell he was going to give this man that kind of pleasure of deep-throating! Not unless he begged for it of course, and admit he wanted Izaya so badly. Till then, there was no deep-throating going down. But the brunette did bob his head, taking in bit by bit, coating the blonde's penis with saliva. Slowly he pulled back with a pop. He leaned up a bit, licking his lips, tasting a bit of pre-cum as he did. His finger poked the tip a bit, pressing it in a bit only to hear a growl from the man. "Still don't want to fuck me?" Izaya asked, his mischievous eyes staring back at the man, waiting for the answer. He could tell easily this other oh so badly wanting to release all his tension, yet with that rude start, Izaya didn't think he deserved it; plus, the man found having the man in agony until he cries brought a ring to his ears.

K- "Bastarrdddd" He breathed towards faintly, feeling his throbbing cock wanting more, much more. But to have to admit such an embarrassing defeat simply brought a larger frown to his face-narrowing his brows. The thought of having the smaller man's walls around his penis was of course a splendid idea, but also a distasteful one. "No." Shizuo spat coldly, eyeing the other. Even though they had committed such acts those few nights ago, still didn't mean it was going to be easy to break him.

A- "No? Mm too bad. . " He stated with a smirk, but was hoping for the man to say yes. He himself was a bit anxious to be entered again, but would never. . EVER show that truth. He chuckled lightly, grabbing a hold of the other's length. He squeezed tightly onto it, mimicking the feeling of the other entering him. "It would feel. . so much like this. .wouldn't it? But all the more warmer. Right Shizu-chan?" He purred lowly, moving a bit faster, remembering how Shizuo had thrusted within the other. "Also. .you heard my cries. . ah. .oh~" He fakely moaned out, only peaking at the man even more.

K- Shizuo felt groans pick up in his throat as the man continued stroking his slick penis, causing for a sharp bite onto his bottom lip. This other was messing with him, teasing him. . .but damn it, it was working. He felt as his dick throbbed more, truly wishing for his hand to be more hot and moist; just as Izaya's walls. This wasn't fair, there had to be something to this. Finally a hidden groan erupted from him, tightly shutting one eye in the process as he panted heavily. "First. . .hah. . .admit . . .mm. .you want it." Shizuo stated back, not wanting to give up. . .although knew he was going to have to in order to fully get out of this mess.

A- Izaya blinked at that request. Really? The brunette was the one dying of pleasure and suffering of bliss. Of course he was anxious to actually have the man, but it really wasn't something he was dying for. He chuckled darkly though as he turned to look at the man better. "You really think I'll admit it Shizu-chan?" The man questioned. His hand released the suffering dick before the brunette turned to face the man. He leaned down to be ever so close the blonde, feeling that hot breathe against his lips. "I could care less. . ." He murmured, yet slowly the man began to rise onto his knees. One of his hands slowly rose his sweater up, while the other pulled down the unneeded panties, discarding them to the side somewhere. He then let his sweater fall back down. He positioned himself to where his entrance was right over the awaiting penis. Izaya's smirk only grew as he could just feel the man tense, wanting the walls to come down, but Izaya only teased him so much more by just staying that way. "I. . really don't have to sit if I don't want to." He reminded the other, reminded him of the position he was in and the power the brunette had over him.

K- An unsteady breathe left the man's lips as he saw that taunting bum hovering over just what he wanted. This was getting to be too much, did this idiot have any shame for himself at all? His eyes narrowed as he glanced up to the other's face, then back down to the sight below. After a moment though, his tensed and defiant body began to ease down; until turning his head away. "I know. . ." Shizuo mumbled lowly to himself, feeling now defeated as he kept his eyes down on the bed below him. Hoping that maybe that could be enough of an enjoyment for the brunette to now allow for the blonde to fuck him.

A- "heh. . " The brunette scoffed lightly, seeing that defeat in the man's eyes. Of course the other would give up, Izaya knew he would give in, it was just so easy. This was only their second time having sex and already Izaya knew what this blonde liked. Suddenly, the brunette dropped though, sliding perfectly onto the man's throbbing cock. He bite down onto his lips, feeling a slight pinch of pain, yet the saliva coating the rough organ, helped a lot to ease the brunette on. He breathe out heavily, trying to get used to the feeling of the other before moving a bit. At first only light moans passed his pale lips, yet with each move it began to grow a bit heated and louder, drop after drop Izaya grew louder. What made it all the more interesting was the fur lined coat, hiding everything from sight.

K- "Geh." Shizuo grunted at first, feeling in bliss as his cock was wrapped around those familiar and tight walls. Yet was a bit surprised when he saw-after such a short time- the man was already having himself thrusting down onto the blonde's large erection. A loud and heated moan soon left his own lips, throwing his head back with pure pleasure as he felt Izaya continue on and on. His breathes were rapid, trying to meet the other's own thrusts as he arched his hips up more, groaning in delight as he did. It was embarrassing to be enjoying this so much though, seeing he normally contained himself so well, but this was a challenge he was yet to ever face. Slowly he lifted his head up, eyeing the sight of Izaya until glancing down, seeing his arousing scene was blocked from that damn cloth.

"Get. . .hah. . .that fucking thing out of the way!" The blonde hissed through his teeth.

A- Izaya only laughed weakly. "ah. . . .never. .. nn. . ." It was just part of his plan. Yes he let this man have his pleasure finally, but would not give him the chance to see it. Izaya continued on, pushing down onto the man's thrusts. Yet after a while he found himself becoming fatigues, unable to last. The signs were showing once he placed a hand against the other's abdominal to try and help stabilize himself. He didn't want to stop now, he wasn't even close to the edge yet. After a moment, his body began to feel drastic, wanting more, wanting these thrusts to reach deeper as they had the last time. Suddenly the brunette then leaned forward, reaching for the man's restraints, struggling to unlock them with the key hidden around his neck. Against what he had first thought of, he began to unlock the man's chains.

K- Shizuo panted rigidly, staring up at the ceiling as he felt the thrusts start to become less sensual-probably because he was so use to the fact of going fast. Yet his ear twitched once he heard the sound of chains falling, quickly darting over to see his left wrist free, with a dry circle of blood around it. What was this? His lustful eyes watched, curious, until the last chain upon his ankle was free. "hah. . .much better." He mumbled until a smirk became visible on his face yet again, jolting up to sit up until pushing the other over onto the bed-making no hesitation to swiftly allow the brunette's legs to drape over his shoulder. The blonde knew he was lost to this desire now, wanting so badly to already reach that pleasurable climax. Roughly and quickly, his pace began to outmatch those that Izaya had displayed, plowing deep inside of the smaller figure as he moaned out, grateful for the new change. He then found himself leaning near one of the other's knee, biting onto it lightly to try and maintain his own composure.

A- This was what the brunette had truly wanted the whole time, but would never admit it. His head fell back against his pillow as the other continued to savagely thrust within him. He hissed at the bite against his knee. Damn these bites, they would leave bruises and scars! But that was the least of Izaya's worries. For now he could care less about scratches or blood. More, more he would want to scream, but never would due to not only not wanting to, but also he could not. After moments, his legs moved from the man's shoulder's and instead squeeze along the other's waist as Izaya pulled Shizuo to wrapped his arms around the other's damp neck. It was tempting to kiss those panting lips, yet soon that temptation grew too much that the brunette found himself hungrily pushing his lips.

K- If Shizuo had any of his senses still left in him, he may have reacted as he always would when Izaya pulled a move like that. Yet his mind was still filled with want, with desire. Hungry himself, he found himself kissing the brunette back, until lustfully trailing a tongue onto the other's lips as he thrusted with all force now-feeling as the bed creaked more with protest. Once the man's mouth opened from the same needing as Shizuo, he found as their muscles glided over each other, tasting at one another's mouths in a sloppy fashion. There was one thing the blonde knew he was thinking of the whole time too, that this taste Izaya wield was nothing but delicious. . .surly something the man may even find himself addicted to. He felt as the other's moans would vibrate within his own mouth, encouraging him on to thrust deeper than before. It was only a certain amount of him now-he knew- feeling as his stomach twisted in preparation.

A- The brunette tensed up, his walls squeezing onto the length that penetrated him over and over, continuously. He couldn't help but to gap against the other's lips as the man suddenly hit deep against his prostrate. His nails dug into Shizuo's skin, breaking through, causing red streaks to paint the other's shoulders. Thrust after thrust he felt himself nearing his own end as his penis throbbed so much more. It seemed as though all his blood had flooded downward toward his groin. He bucked down, letting the blonde hit that ever so sweet spot over and over again. Izaya's head fell back, releasing from the savage kiss as it was soon becoming too much. His sight was completely gone, along with all his other senses. Then suddenly, it all climaxed together; his walls filled up along with his own release.

K- A finale moan brushed against Izaya's lips as Shizuo panted lightly, feeling actually quite good. That was far much better than the last time. . .yet once he remembered exactly who it was that had caused for this all to happen, huffed. The blonde quickly pulled away from the brunette-pulling out as well with the damp and now cold feeling-as his wrist rubbed savagly against his lips. "Damn it. ." He murmured lowly, sitting up on the bed before allowing for his other hand to ruffle through his hair. Fucking wrists were going to have scars on them too. . .tch. "This was twice now." The taller man announced, standing up off of the bed all together now as he snatched his boxers away from the now soiled sheets. "Twice."

A- Only a weary chuckle came from the other, hearing the man announce such a statement. ". . .heh. . .twice. . you couldn't hold back. . " He reminded the man. Slowly the man rose from the bed, settling onto his lightly throbbing butt. His dark, lightly clearing eyes stared at the blonde, pleased with this outcome. He couldn't help but to annoy the man more, having his usual smirk, showing that he had one this one, broke the man. How easy it had become to make the other wrap around his finger, just like he had originally planned.

K- "Hmph." Was all the man responded back with, not pulling up his pants as he slipped his shirt on as well-simply placing his bowtie inside of a pocket instead. "One fucking day something is going to happen that you won't assume though." Shizuo stated seriously, eyeing the other for a long moment, seeing he knew exactly what the other was thinking. "You won't know everything, you shit." With that said he reached over to grab onto his shoes as well, until beginning to head for the door. . .but in the normal fit he would have. Instead he just felt mellow, and a bit chilled, yet still with a slight hint of irritation. Though even as the door shut behind him, it wasn't followed with the walls shacking, instead it was light; silent.

A- Izaya stared off at the closed door, frowning lightly. Really? He didn't know everything? No, no. . .he did. He knew EVERYTHING about EVERYTHING. It was just a fact, everyone knew that. He shook his head before glancing down at the mess they had made. "Mmm. . .what a fool. ." The brunette muttered to himself before getting off to clean his stuff. The following days after the second incident were just filled with business. Izaya had his work to do, keeping informed and being paid to inform. He hadn't found anytime to play with Shizuo during that whole set of time. Of course he seemed not to really mind, but truthfully, the devil did. He found himself wanting to play again, but never found the time. Yet, on his usual rounds of picking up a few tips, he found himself over-hearing a conversation. ". . hey. .did you hear? Shizuo go in a huge fight with a bunch of guys and was taken off to the hospital!" "What! No way!" The other stranger exclaimed, thinking that was impossible. "Yeah! Seriously!" The brunette stared off in disbelief. No way. Shizuo? He could never be beaten by just anyone. But it wasn't the fact that he was hurt that suddenly caused anger to pump within the veins of Izaya. No, it was the idea that SOMEONE else touched HIS predator. No one, and he meant, NO ONE got in his way of destroy Shizuo. The blonde was HIS. Soon, Izaya found himself disappear, going off toward the only known hospital within the city.

K- beep, beep, beep. Was all the blonde heard, disrupting his slumber that he was actually finding himself to enjoy. Yet after another series of those mechanical sounds, he found himself groan in irritation. Though not only that, his head hurt, a lot. Opening his eyes, he was welcomed to the bright and white glow of a hospital room. What the hell was this? Trying to sit up, he found himself to wince, quickly having his eyes dart down to find his whole chest bandaged tightly-not only that though-but he could feel some on his head too, and even found a full cast on his right hand. "The fuck. . ." Shizuo hissed, until remembering a bit. Oh yeah. . .those fucking ass holes. The image of the previous night passed by fuzzily, causing another hint of anger to pass through him; yet winced. Damn, normally nothing ever got to the blonde. Not even when that idiot stabbed him with pens. . .but this was obviously something else. Those bastards must have planned that, he thought, growling all the more. Suddenly his legs began to shift to the edge of the bed, until sitting up with another wince, but felt as a few cords-connected to his arm-were holding him back. That was it. . ."GRAAAHH!" He howled, until yanking the cords out of the machine, allowing for him to now stagger onto his feet. "SHINRA!" he called, knowing he was here. . .

A- Soon after the yell had echoed off the wall and the alarm had gone off, Shinra strolled in. "Ah. .Shizuo. . no need to get up." He chuckled, waving his hand lightly as he went toward the fumed man. "Calm down calm down. . ." He ushered to the other, trying to calm this bull down. "You're badly hurt. . and needed a bit of things pulled out. . .I was hoping to do a bit of surgery. . " He coughed lightly at the last part, covering a bit up with his hack. The brunette had always been curious about this other. He had once found out about the bones breaking over and over, healing over stronger each time, but that was when they were barely kids. This doctor madly wanted to see how Shizuo's bone structure progressed since that time. "You'll only pass out if you strain yourself~" The doctor warned with a polite smile.

K- "Like hell I will!" The blonde hissed back, staring angered deadly daggers into the man's eyes. Though after a moment, started to feel himself overwhelmed with an light headed feeling-causing for himself to sway back onto the bed. Damn he hated this condition, and surly wasn't use to it. He frowned down greatly at the white robe that covered his entire body, but then blinked. ". . .Shinra." Shizuo stated, bring his gaze up to land on the cheerful brunette. "Do I. . .not have. . BOXERS ON!" his growl echoed even further down the hallway; feeling his cheeks growing bright with anger.

A- "Hmm? Wellll. . ..yes. . ." Shinra chuckled lightly to himself. "Just had to check down there also. I have to admit I was curious about the stories at school." He nodded to himself and pushed up his glasses. "Oh by the way Shizuo, have you had sex recently?" He happened to asking, noting it as he was examining the blonde. Of course since he was a doctor he knew what signs meant what. And the other's penis showed light traces of another substance. Spit maybe? Hmph.

K- Shizuo's blush spread more across his cheeks at the question, feeling as his hands grabbed a fist full of bed-sheets in an angered fashion. If it wasn't for Shinra's profession, he would have snapped back that it was none of his business, but seeing that the man's job WAS to ask such a thing had him scowl. "Yes." The blonde admit, huffing as he did until crossing his arms; acting as if it wasn't such a big deal. Though just thinking about WHO he had shared that experience with caused for his nose to wrinkle lightly, just glad this looser in front of him couldn't read minds.

A- "Oh? Hmm. . " He couldn't help but to smile his usually friendly one. "Well whoever it was. . .it must have been such a nice night." The brunette nodded, being the romanticist he was. "Anyway. . .you're alright, a little weary, but ok. Scratches here and there, but you really should calm down. Your blood pressure is rising through the roofs you know." He patted lightly onto the man's chest. "You don't want a heart attack from having too much fun. . .that also applies to sex." Meanwhile, Izaya was rushing through the corridors, asking every nurse he saw where exactly Shizuo was. "Heiwajima Shizuo" He stated to one nurse. She smiled lightly and pointed down the corridor. "Just on the left." The brunette nodded and rushed off, going toward the room. Suddenly he busted into the room as Shinra was checking under the bandage of one wound. "THE HELL!" Izaya growled, making the doctor glance back. ". .Izaya?"

K- Shizuo was just as surprised as he stared back at the man, raising a brow lightly. It was actually rather confusing to even have this bastard here. But it was also a bit strange, the sight of the suave-other caused no increase in the other's blood pressure; as it stated on screen. Perhaps the blonde was getting over the other? No. That was beyond impossible. Slowly Shizuo leaned back on his good hand, tilting his head in a fashion to see past Shinra. "The fuck are you barging in here for, filth?" He asked, keeping a dead-set stare on him. There was no reason for it, unless the brunette came to kill the blonde himself, he couldn't find an answer.

A- Izaya blinked, then realizing what he was doing. Damn, the idea of another touching Shizuo really did cause he to lose his head for a moment. He stood there, feeling stupid, yet quickly made up an excuse. Slowly he smirked, trying to make it seem not such a big deal. ". . .I thought you'd be dead. . .hmm. . guess not. . " He huffed and turned, going slowly out the door. "Oh and Shinra. . " He suddenly took out his switch knife, pointing at the doctor. ". . .If you kill him before me. . you're dead." With that he strolled on nonchalantly, leaving as quickly as he came. The doctor blinked, confused for a moment, before getting a large smile. "My oh my. . .I knew you two had something special in high school. Was it his spit?" He asked Shizuo, tilting his head lightly to peer at the man

.

K- Flaring now in utter rage and embarrassment, his hand grabbed onto the doctor's arm tightly, smirking a gritted and hard smirk as he did. "I think. . . .it's time for you to leave. . ." The blonde stated as a known fact, feeling as his fingers pressed harder onto the other's flesh-possibly bruising it. This was it! If someone was to actually find out about Izaya and him. . .his life would simply be over. Ruined. Haunted with the fact that Shizuo was already fighting against so much that conflicted his internal thoughts. Without another word from Shinra-as if he really cared anyways-he pushed the brunette back until watching as the doctor stumbled out of the room; causing a panic through a few nurses strolling by. "KEEP OUT." Shizuo growled in a rough tone; his cheeks were on fire.

A- Izaya himself was so embarrassed. He had been leaning outside the hospital since he had left the other. His hand cover his face in shame. Damn, how could he have been so reckless. Run in like that? He sighed, slowly shaking his head lightly. "you know. . .this is the first time I've ever seen you make a mistake Izaya." The voice came from the said doctor before. The other quickly picked up his head and glared at Shinra. He growled lowly. "Shutup Shinra! You're lucky i find you useful. . .or I would have cut your throat." Izaya stated as he pulled away from the wall he was occupying. Shinra only shrugged with a small smile. "Oh Izaya~ Love in love right? And since i know it. .i can tell~" He chimed, driving the informer insane with his tone. How badly he wanted to destroy this man, but the devil held back. He just stood there, watching as Shinra left. Love! Ha! That was the last humane feeling he would ever had. The only thing he felt toward Shizuo was hate! HATE! HATE! That was all. He sighed lowly before going off into the shadows to get back home.

K- Shizuo felt like such a bum as he laid in that bed the whole day, watching as Shinra would come and go to do certain check-ups. He would hear as the other would excitedly chime out his joy for performing surgery on the blonde tomorrow, and could have sworn he even watched as the doctor skipped in as well. Did he even work at this hospital? But either or, he couldn't help but to have Izaya in his mind ever since that incident earlier that day. What exactly was that idiot trying to do, gloat about trapping the blonde in sexual pleasure! He was just lucky Shinra hadn't taken samples of whatever lingered on the blonde's dick, and test DNA. It would have been even worse for the younger brunette to find out that some of that substance came from some other place besides Izaya's mouth. The next day Shizuo woke up exceptionally early though, sitting up in his bed with another wince. Damn he didn't want that operation today, simply because of the fact of who was performing it. The blonde knew better, Shinra was just making an excuse to see other things besides the other's wounded problems. Slowly he stood up-yanking off certain wires until he pressed his hand on the wall-creating a better balance. Those damn bastards are going to pay though, that gang that had done that to him. He huffed lightly before stepping off towards the door-wanting to escape before Shinra came with those sharp-edge tools.

A- Shinra whistled happily, being so happy to finally have the chance to operate on his high school friend! He could finally see how he ticks, just like a clock. Yet, it soon became downhill when he entered the room and saw the blonde gone. GONE. GAH. He frowned greatly, before going off to search for the blonde. "SHIZUO!" Finally, he spotted the escaping the blonde, calling after him. Yet, suddenly was tripped, seeing the foot belonged to none other than Izaya. ". . .What did I tell you Shinra?" He stated, tilting his head down to stare at the doctor. Shinra laughed nervously, looking up at the man. ". .i was just going to. . .cut him. . a bit. . ." Izaya huffed before pressing down his foot even more, twisting in his foot even more. "hehe. . .hehe. . " The brunette began to chuckle as he saw how Shinra whined.

K- Shizuo made his way out of the hospital, watching as others stared off in his direction-seeing the blonde was really wearing nothing but that robe and bandages. Gah! Damn it! Damn Shinra! Limping lightly, his hand quickly caught around his rib as he felt a sharp pain, but only wince lightly. He needed to get home, get these damn bandages off of him, act like nothing was wrong. Slowly he stopped by a bench though, using it as a bit of support while lightly panting. This was not what he wanted. Violently, his hand snatched the thin cloth wrapped around his head-ripping it off as he tossed it off towards the ground. His left hand then viciously took hold of the stern cast around his right, pulling hard until the shield crumpled off onto the ground, wiggling his fingers lightly to get some feel back; yet found a faint flinch of pain from that as well. This'll do until home. . .if he can reach it.

A- Shinra whined out, wishing Izaya would get off. He really was being so over protective! The devil chuckled a bit more, before getting off of the man completely, being ever so bored. "Really Shinra. .how many times must I tell you? Do. Not. Touch. My. Predator." He murmured lowly and harshly, showing just how serious he was. Izaya then moved off, going toward the exit, leaving Shinra in agony and reaching for his cell to call Celty. The other brunette strolled off away from the hospital, blinking to see Shizuo struggling to get home in such a state. That idiot. If people knew how weak he was at this moment, it would be an easy kill. Izaya didn't like that idea one bit. He casually went by the suffering man, lightly skipping a bit until he was by the other's side. ". . Mm. . .well Shizu-

chan. Seems as though you're having a bit of problems mm?" The man lightly leaned forward to see the other's annoyed and in pained face.

K- The voice sent a wave of anger throughout his body, but was sure to keep himself under control-knowing he might hurt himself even further if he allowed for his irritation to get the best of him. Though his good-hand was one to dent the bench a bit as he glanced off towards the brunette's direction. "What the hell does it look like to you?" Shizuo asked in a cold manner, forcing himself to stand up more straight, allowing for his size to tower over the man a bit.

A- But Izaya wasn't even intimidated. He smirked lightly, suddenly poking a finger within the other's gut, right where a bruise was. "How stupid you are Shizu-chan~" The man chimed lightly. He chuckled a but under his breath as he watched the other's face contort and transform into pure pain. "heh. . ." Izaya the turned away from the man, pulling out his phone to make a quick call. Once he was done he turned back to the other. "I think, a ride would be much more suited to your needs than a walk." The brunette then turned back toward the streets, waiting for their ride. Soon after a black car pulled up. "Well. . Shizu-chan?" The devil asked, opening the care for the other.

K- Never in his life would he ever imagine getting a ride with this man, in that same car that he would sometimes pick up the brunette during a hated chase. Yet then again, he'd done other things as well that he'd never thought of himself to do. "Fine." He muttered, lifting himself from the bench and off towards the car-slipping inside with a bit of difficulty as he winced a bit-trying to get as comfortable as he could before sighing out with a bit of relief. Though really sitting up... it placed a painful pressure on his rib, fully sure now that some of them were broken. Shizuo, luckily, was use to hiding the pain he felt though, so easily began to brush the thought aside as he watched Izaya scoot in next to him. "You're only going to drop me off." He stated, leaving his eyes gazed out of his window.

A- "of course of course." The brunette lied, waving his hand to act as if he could careless to walking the man inside. But he had wanted to always see how Shizuo's home was inside. It seemed as though he was a bit curious. Was it nice like his own, or messy? Even the thought of annoying the man by staying a bit longer at his house seemed pleasant. Soon, the car took off, voyaging off down the streets toward Shizuo's home. Of course the brunette knew where he had lived, just as the blonde had. They were enemies after all, they need to know. "Here we are." Izaya's slender finger pointed out the window toward the other's home as they drove up and got out.

K- "What are you doing?" The blonde growled as he shut his door closed, leaning up against the car lightly as he glared off in the brunette's direction. "I can walk myself up there." Shizuo stated, thinking of that the reason why Izaya would step out as well, and began to stride off towards his front door. He took long and quick steps, wanting to hurry over there, yet felt his chest and head throb a bit as he did-until finally falling down onto one knee; catching himself from actually collapsing fully on the floor. "Shit. . ." He gritted in a breathe, not sure whether he should be concerned over his rib cage or this splitting pain in his head. Shizuo never did get that full report on what was wrong with him; he only assumed.

A- "hmph. . " A huffed escaped the lips of the enemy before stepping slowly toward the fallen man. Izaya kneeled down a bit in front of Shizuo, tilting his head as he eyed the other. "Oh really Shizu-chan? You can walk all by yourself to your door?. . .looks like you'll just crawl." He chuckled darkly, not seeming to care. But his curiosity did make his draw closer to the other, wanting to have an excuse to go inside. Soon he grabbed the man's arm, placing it around his shoulder before pulling up, forcing the man to use him as a crutch. ". .heh. . .how pathetic~" The informer made sure not to seem as though he actually cared or in anyway showed sympathy for this man, because in fact. . he did not! At least, that's what he continued to tell himself. Izaya helped the blonde toward his door, standing there in wait as Shizuo unlocked his entrance, seeming to really not want to do so. But it was too late, once the door was opened; Izaya pulled the man inside, all in order to get a look around.

K- The man's house was as neat as could be, everything around seemed organized and in place. Though the living room itself was small, it was easy enough for one man to live alone in-which was exactly the case anyways. It actually felt as if there was still a bit TOO much space, seeing so much of his organizing only caused for more feet room. Shizuo huffed as he pulled himself away from the brunette as his good-hand gripped onto the door frame, then steadily lead himself inside of the home as he targeted towards the couch. Once he rested there for a bit, he could hopefully get dressed again in something more suitable. That is anyway, if he heals correctly on his own-but would take that chance, not wanting to go back to Shinra at all. "Get lost now." The blonde ordered harshly, finding his mind in a daze as he stared down at his fractured wrist that set onto his lap.

A- But Izaya could not hear him; once Shizuo had left to seat himself, Izaya went off to look around more, get himself into a few things. He dug through drawers, shelves, anything he could get his hand on. "Oh my~" He chimed, suddenly finding the other's clothes. Izaya smirked wildly as he took off his sweater and shirt in order to try the other's collared bartender shirt on. He had always wanted to see how it felt to dress like a bartender for a moment. "heheh~" He chuckled under his breath as he began to button it up.

K- "Hey!" Shizuo growled as his eyes trailed up, finding that filthy man trying on his clean shirt "What the hell are you doing!" He growled lowly, wanting to get up but felt a sharp pain already from the thought, so remained seated. "Take it off!" He ordered "Right now." The blonde's left hand began to near a lamp setting close towards his couch-wrapping his fingers in hold of it as he glared all the more. Although in reality it wasn't all so big of a deal, seeing it was just a shirt, but it was also the shirts that his brother provided for him! Yet had to admit, seeing it a bit big on the brunette made him look a bit funny, ridiculous even, not the least bit sexy or appealing. No, never.

A- Izaya glanced back at the man, seeing him watching him with that pissed off face. He smirked lightly, feeling a bit anxious that this blonde was watching him so, even if he seemed angered, the brunette knew the other was finding interest in seeing the slender man wear such a thing. "heh. . " His smirk grew as an idea passed his mind. He began to undo his belt a bit and undo his pants, letting it fall around his ankle. The shirt barely covered whatever Izaya was wearing underneath, but it seemed his smooth legs just went on and on. "I don't think so Shizu-chan~. . I've always wanted to see how it was being a bartender~" He chimed lightly, kicking back his pants a bit to the side before walking toward the man. AS he strolled toward the cotch, he was busy tying a bow tie along his neck before standing in front of the man. ". . .though. .you don't have any more pants." He lied.

K- Shizuo knew he was getting a bit turned on by the scene unfolding in front of him, and tried desperately to keep his eyes away from those smooth thighs the brunette wield. The blonde being as organized as he was too, knew Izaya was lying, he did his wash daily, there was no way nothing was there to cover the sight in front of him. "Maybe you should check the closet then." He stated in an uninterested tone, feeling as his hand began to release the lamp, finding no need for it now. His angered mind wasn't even around the fact that the shorter man was wearing his clothes now, it was the fact that. . .what he was revealing from it all. God how Shizuo hated his mind sometimes, giving this pest a free ticket from a violent chase just because of his body. . .it wasn't like his how he use to act at all.

A- "hmm. . I wouuuld~ But I'm a bit lazy." Izaya waved his hand, dismissing the idea, not really wanting to get pants. He could see how the man tried to avoid eyeing at him. He could see those hazel eyes looking anywhere but down at his legs. It was such a gift to have such creamy legs. So it really was getting to this man, Izaya that was. He really was so eay to tempt, so easy to seduce, so easy to get what Izaya wanted from him. Slowly his knee stretched to rest in between the other's legs, then lastly his other knee was placed on the outside of Shizuo's leg. As he moved, slowly the buttoned collar shirt rose a bit, showing only a hint of what Izaya was wearing underneath. "Did you want to change from those hospital clothes?"

K- A faint blush fought at Shizuo's cheeks from the idea, knowing that it was very breezy with the robe on. . .but, he knew there would be more to the catch then what Izaya was getting at. The other was so close to him, he could smell that familiar-and oddly sweet-scent of the brunette as he breathed down upon the blonde lightly. This was exactly why he hated the other; he knew just how to get things out of Shizuo. Growling lowly, his eyes finally looked up to meet Izaya's, finding a cold match as their gazes were locked. "I can do it myself later." he stated, placing a hand on Izaya's over-large shirt as he started pushing the other off of him. Still though, he felt his eyes hesitate, wanting a peak down below, but still held the will not to. "You're just going to cause me to go back to the hospital if you keep this up." Shizuo stated bluntly, knowing it was true either way. Whether if the result was sexual or violent, the blonde was going to hurt himself.

A- "oh? Really? And what exactly do you mean by that Shizu-chan? That you are very tempted to fuck me again? That you'll hurt yourself that way? heh." The brunette slowly stood back up, eyeing the man ever so closely. "How ridiculous." He stated, loving the idea of putting the other through pain as they would have sex, but new Shizuo wasn't that stupid, or was he? "I'll just keep this as a souvenir~" He chimed, stepping away and going toward his things to pick them up. "I wouldn't move to try and catch my Shizu-chan~ Next time you're in the hospital. .I don't think Shinra is going to let you escape~!" He laughed lightly before leaving the other, still wearing the shirt as he did. Once the brunette was within his car, he couldn't help but to lightly hold the sleeve to his nose. Smelled of smoke and blood, just as Shizuo did. He smirked to himself, remembering the scent from their kisses and tastes of the other's skin.

K- Shizuo growled as the door shut, already knowing that the brunette was right, but hated the thought on admitting such a disgusting thing. His head turned away from the door, still wincing lightly as he adjusted more in the couch to get comfortable-but the image of Izaya remained in his mind. That fucking flea. Grasping onto the furniture angrily, he thought over how quickly it would be to chuck this at the man before he really left his drive-way. Then again. . .His eyes looked back down to the idiotic bandage still wrapped around his chest; causing for a wrinkle towards his nose. Is God the one trying to hold him back? What the fuck would that do! Leave Shizuo bored for the days he heals-seeing his body reacts quickly towards injuries like this-but still. At the very least he would like to hunt down those men that had done this to him. . . .but for now he was just trapped on the motionless couch. . .being able to do nothing but be in damn thought. Though the thing that pissed him off the more about that, was because Izaya was the only one circling around it. Him and those taunting eyes.

A- It had generally been a couple of days since that last visit between Shizuo and Izaya. Since that day, Izaya, unknowingly to the blonde, had been making calls, staying up late, researching anything about the attack. With all his contacts, it seemed very possible to find the cheap punks who had dared attack his property. It was Izaya's job to kill the blonde, not any other punk. He had hired many, most of his most trusted people, to assassinate those punks. He made sure that everyone associated with that certain punk know never to try and attack Shizuo or they would face dire consequences. It was this late night work and extra things that caused the fragile brunette to become a bit sick. It started with a bit of a cough here and there, then suddenly a sore throat, warning him of the coming fever. This was one of the 'perks' of being an informer; lack of sleep and food usually caused for the brunette to often become ill. Izaya had agreed to stay home, resting in bed as his new 'maid', Namie, would go around cleaning and organizing things. Good thing he had hired her after the collapse of her company. "I'm done for today Izaya. . " She mutter as she leaned against the door frame, glancing at the resting man. ". . .right right . .make sure to lock everything up. . " Izaya uttered a bit in a weary voice. Namie waved a bit of a goodbye, then left the informant to rest. As she left, she doubled check to leave everything locked. A light sigh escaped her lips before finally leaving the complex.

K- It wasn't long until the blonde's bones were feeling all and well again. He was walking around the house, seeming almost as if nothing was wrong, and it had only been- at the most- three days. Shizuo would take walks around as well though, sometimes eyeing around for the familiar brunette, but there had been no sign of him lately. It was strange too, surly Shizuo thought the other would come around to bother him more. . .yet he hadn't come ever since that one day. He blew out a puff of smoke as he gazed up at Izaya's complex, knowing he was in there, though really what was HE standing outside it for? It escaped his own grasp on why, but perhaps it was even because he was worried. . .he didn't want the OTHER to die in someone else's hands as well. . but seeing the lights on inside. . .it insured that the other was alive; for now. Sighing out a bit irritated, he snapped on the tobacco wielder until tossing it to the floor. That jackass was probably doing this on purpose. . .WANTING the blonde to come checking up on him, just to it would be pay back for the time Izaya had mindlessly done that to him. Damn it, it was working too. Shizuo paced outside a bit more, trying to keep his mind off of it, but what if Izaya had someone over? It'd be no surprise the slut would do that to him, but the idea also caused a light throb in his chest-not acknowledging it though-his anger began to build up instead. Finally. . .he found himself snapping. Without thought he stomped off towards the entrance-not checking to see if it was unlocked-easily ripping the door from its frame. Tossing it aside afterwards, he stepped inside coolly, eyeing around the empty living room. "Izaya!" He called, hearing as his shoes would lightly crush against a bit of debris.

A- The person he spoke of, woke a bit from his slightly pleasant dream. His pale red eyes stared off toward the wall, slowly he sat up a bit, staring off toward his door. Instantly the voice was so familiar, he knew it quite well. ". .damn. . " He mutter to himself, rubbing his lightly aching head. Not now, he didn't want to deal with the other now. Of all days, it had to be when he was in the middle of his sickness. Slowly the brunette shifted from the bed, rising a bit weakly from it. He sighed, groaning a bit, hating this over-whelming feeling of ache. Tenderly the brunette moved toward his door, lightly opening, seeing the blonde's figure down the hallway. ". . .Must you. .be so loud. .? " He achingly asked as his hand held his throbbing head. Really! Did the blonde have to heal so fast?

K- Shizuo's eyes quickly shot off in the other's direction, glaring all the more, until suddenly blinking at the other's appearance. He seemed pretty pale. . more than usual. A huff shot from him none-the-less though, placing his hands onto his hips. Make an excuse-he told himself- don't give yourself away. "The hell have you been!" He found himself growling, going against his mental judgments as he stormed off in Izaya's direction, pushing the door fully open until gripping on the brunette's wrist to pull him out from his room was. "The hell have you been doing!" Besides getting fucking sick!

A- Izaya winced lightly and glared at the other, not really in the mood to play around. "Laying in bed all these couple. .of days.. . " He muttered, turning his head the other way to cough lightly in his free arm. He then glanced back at the man, seemingly annoyed. Instead of his usually smirks, he had a tired frown, not entertained at all. ". . .is that a good enough reason Shizu-chan? Are you happy you came in here and disturbed my sleep?" He brunette sighed lightly. Of all days, he would have laughed or teased Shizuo for coming, but today, he did not want to put up with the other's anger.

K- The blinked at the other's tone, seeing just how worn out the other was. Slowly his grip on the man's wrist released, until shoving that free hand back inside his pant-pocket. "I didn't say that. . ." He mumbled, wielding the same frown before glancing over at the broken door instead. "So you're sick, huh?" Shizuo questioned, trying to keep his tone softer now, even though he knew he shouldn't even care about this other's needs of peace-seeing he never gets the same respect back-he couldn't help it though. "I'm only here because those dumbass gangsters are already taken care off. Some fucking prick beat me to the chase." He stated, eyeing the other for a moment-seeing he had a suspicion of who could have been in charge of it, but said nothing more. ". . . . .Got the fever or -

something asshole?"

A- Izaya tilted his head lightly to the side, closing his eyes for a moment before lightly opening them back up to stare at the other. ". . .see you for yourself." He reached up and grasped the other's head, pulling him down until his forehead touched it's own. ". . Supposedly, according to Namie. . I'm at 101.8." He mumbled. His eyes closed once again, feeling the other's cool forehead against his own. It felt nice compared to his temperature; a bit too nice that a breath of relief suddenly passed his lips.

K- Shizuo stayed bent down in place for a moment, feeling as the other's boiling forehead placed against his own. The sudden temperature change was very noticeable, having the man's eyes narrow a bit before pulling away to stand up straight. "That's not good you fucking idiot. Go lay back down." He waved his hand, turning around to have his back facing the other before he began to make his way into the other's kitchen instead. "You're just lucky my brother got sick a lot too." He found himself to mumble as he dug through a few cupboards, trying to find certain things to make a special soup he would normally prepare. Although this was IZAYA we were talking about. . .he couldn't find himself to just walk away from this moron, or to take him down when he was weak.

A- Izaya couldn't help but to blink, watching as the man began to get busy in his kitchen. Izaya had to admit, he was taken aback, surprised by this action, never thinking Shizuo to do such a thing. But for the moment, it was only a figment of a thought and soon disappeared as the brunette turned and went to go lay back in his bed. It was here that he submerged under the covers, fully covering himself up tight so he could stay warm and sweat out the fever. It was a strange way to get rid of the sickness, but often it was true. Izaya breathed out lightly again before nuzzling into the pillow, gently hearing the workings of his counterpart.

K- Shizuo worked diligently inside of the kitchen, making sure everything was prepared correctly as his concentrated eyes peered across form one item to the next. Already a type of stew was boiling on the stove, filled with all kinds of substances known for riding away a sickness. Lightly he would find himself muttering out the memorized recipe, making sure he hadn't missed anything. Truly, Shizuo looked more like a bartender then he would ever before. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, his posture straight and correct, gently pouring in the cooked soup inside of a large soup bowl. Once done he placed the steaming bowl on a plate-grabbing a spoon to sit on there as well- and started making his way back inside of the room. It was slightly embarrassing as well though, seeing he was actually SERVING the brunette. . .but still. He opened the door to Izaya's room slowly, making his way inside with a soft sigh. "Here. . ."

A- Izaya's tired eyes lightly opened, staring straight at the figure in front of him. The man eased himself up, sitting up and glancing toward the soup offered to him. Izaya had sat there staring for a moment, before letting his head fall back to the side to peer up at the blonde. ". . .I'm . . .a bit shaky. . " He held up his hands to prove so. ". . .and I may be so much to ask. . .but could you. . . .?" His voice began to drift off, knowing it was something ridiculous to ask from the blonde, but unless Izaya was able to stop shaking, he would not be able to hold his spoon right. And that special soup did smell delicious. Izaya could just feel his stomach tighten, awaiting the other to set himself down in order to feed him. Izaya waited patiently for the decision, expecting Shizuo to say HELL NO.

Shizuo blinked at the request, feeling a bit of irritation, yet also noticed how Izaya acted while asking for him to. It wasn't in the teasing and daring way, he actually seemed to be even a bit embarrassed by it. . .seeing he couldn't fully ask. Shizuo contemplated with himself a long moment, gazing at the fatigue boy then down to the steaming soup. "Sure. . ." He muttered, yet also questioned himself on why he couldn't at least agree with a bit of distaste in his voice. Slowly the blonde sat himself on the bed next to Izaya, at first trying to get a bit comfortable until finally leaning back against the bed post. His hand slowly began to work at scooping a helping of soup into the utensil, until lightly blowing on it and lifting it towards the others lips. "Here. . ."

A- Slowly those pale lips lightly opened, letting the warm metal enter his mouth. He clasped his lips around it, taking in the helpful of soup. The warm liquid felt nice against his sore throat. Lightly he opened it again, releasing the spoon so Shizuo could continue. Each spoonful, Izaya would take and by the end, he had licked his lips. ". . .It was. . delicious. . " He mutter, glancing the other way. This was so strange, never once did Izaya want to compliment this man, but he couldn't help it as long as the blonde was being so gentle. It was odd, but Izaya dare not question it, not wanting to make the blonde storm off. He blinked as he noticed Shizuo beginning to get up, suddenly his hands grasped onto the other's wrists. ". . wait. . no. .. lay next to me. ." He asked, feeling his head-

K- Shizuo blinked at the strange request, about ready to yank his arm free, but saw the look on the other's face. He was a lightheaded moron when he was sick-was the only thing he could conclude as he slowly sat the empty bowl aside. "Whatever." The blonde murmured, still in a soft voice, as he slid onto the bed again. He leaned back a bit to get comfortable as he sat both hands into his lap; staring off at the ceiling through his blue-lense glasses. First he made soup, and now he was staying by his side? What next? He thought in a negative fashion, but every time he laid eyes on the brunette's sickly color he remembered why he wasn't storming off violently in the first place.

A- Izaya's hands slowly slipped from the other's wrists as he slowly slide down to lay his head back on his pillow. He couldn't help but to be so close against Shizuo's hip. His weak hands stayed placed on the other's thighs, holding a bit to the fabric as some kind of comfort. It was a different experience laying like this, next to the blonde. Izaya knew that Shizuo probably hated this also, not wanting to fall for the brunette, but Izaya wish he could assure this was not one of his tricks. He really was horribly ill, and weak, unable to really figure out what he was saying, or even think straight.

K- The blonde's eyes stared the eyes down like a hawk for the first few moments they were placed there, but after awhile of seeing nothing suspicious occurring, he began to trail his gaze back up to the weak brunette. What was he going to do. . .The other really did look helpless at the moment, just laying there as a mess. . .Sighing out lightly, he felt his arm brush up a bit before wrapping it around Izaya's neck slightly, pulling the other close until he had the shorter man now using Shizuo's own stomach as a type of pillow instead. An itch of irritation ringing through him at the action, but tried to brush it aside with a silent and long exhale-feeling as his body tried to relax itself. "Just go back to sleep. . ." He said lowly.

A- Izaya couldn't help but to tense himself, finding this all too strange, but welcoming. He breathed out lightly to calm his nerves, relaxing into the lap of his enemy. His arm stayed stretched along the other's waist, lightly hugging his new 'pillow' as he would with his old. If Izaya was himself, he would have teased Shizuo for making such a move, but instead he stayed quiet and enjoyed the body heat of the other, it was much better than just having the blanket wrapped around him. Soon, his breathes began to slow as he began to drift off, going back to his healing sleep.

K- Shizuo knew when the other was asleep, feeling as the brunette's body turned more at ease through the minutes passing. He glanced down to watch as Izaya slept peacefully, not at all with that annoying smirk playing along his lips. The mellow and lightheaded Izaya was much better. The blonde watched the other for a bit more, thinking to himself. He didn't really like this idiot, did he? Though. . . why would he have made soup for him then? Shouldn't he not care if the other was sick or not? It confused him, and pushed his brows together to hope for some answer. . .but nothing. Sighing out a finale time, he found himself sliding down a bit more on the bed-having to admit the body heat of the other was comfortable as well- and soon had his blonde strands pressed against a pillow beneath him. His arms brought Izaya up a bit though, to instead place the other on his toned chest instead-for some reason feeling better this way then the other. His other hand soon began to slide the sunglasses off from his nose, until placing them on a dresser nearby. Already he was getting drowsy. . .this wasn't fair. He was suppose to hate this damn flea. Damn it.

A- A couple of hours passed, enough for darkness to fill outside the windows and enough for Izaya to finally wake from his rest. His eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting a bit before glancing around. He tried to move a bit, but found something slide down his back as he did; hands it had seemed as the let just right at his backside. And he found who they just belong to once he stared straight at the face in front of him. The brunette rose a brow, not able to believe that Shizuo passed out and actually stayed, he had thought the other would have left once Izaya passed out. But there he was, asleep also. ". .hmph. . " He couldn't help but to scoff a bit, not liking the sound of his heart skipping a beat from such a favor this man did. Sure Izaya felt a bit better with his throat less sore and chose not to taunt this man, not yet anyhow. Yes, he hated this blonde, but he couldn't bring himself to give the other a rude awakening. Instead he slowly rested his head onto his arms, resting upon the other's chest. His finger couldn't help but to lightly stretch out and slowly touch against the throat in front of him as he waited for Shizuo to wake.

K- His brow twitched lightly, feeling the faint touch at his throat a bit. Any normal person may have brushed it aside though, yet seeing how Shizuo lived his life, thought of it as a type of threat. Quickly he felt himself jolt up with his eyes open, right hand already back into a fist as his hazel eyes shined in the night air. Yet not long after making that gesture, was finding himself met back with the red gaze, suddenly remembering. . .Softly his fist began to uncoil, until resting it behind him to help prep himself up more. ". . . .Izaya." Was the only thing he found his mind to be able and muster out. Nothing crude, or nice. Just a simple name.

A- "mm. . .on edge Shizu-chan?" The other questioned, noting the jolting action. Slowly the brunette leaned a bit back to straighten himself up on top of the blonde. He winced a bit at the soreness of his body, but got over it. ". . .Don't worry. . .I wouldn't kill you while you were sleeping. . .that wouldn't be much fun. .now would it?" The brunette stated jokingly, chuckling a bit wearily. Luckily he was getting his strength back in his voice, able to sound a bit like his smooth self. The man lightly moved a bit, preparing himself to get off the other. ". . I'm feeling better by the way. . .I'm sure you can take your leave now Shizu-chan." He mutter, slowly standing on his knees and beginning to move his leg over the other to get off the bed.

K- Before the other was able to get the other leg over-however- Shizuo lifted his knee up a bit more to be able and capture the brunette right between his legs; rubbing a bit against the crotch from his quick and sloppy action. Once capturing Izaya, he had his leg raise further, until the brunette's body had no choice but to slide down a bit-having Izaya laying on his chest with Shizuo's thigh trapping his exit by pressing only lightly against Izaya's groin. He stared after that though, not sure what he should say to back up that action, yet finally after a silent gulp-cleared his throat with a fake huff. "I live on the other side of town you asshole." He stated as an excuse "I'm not walking there so late."

A- Izaya couldn't help but to lightly gasp out at the action. shiver from the friction rubbing against his groin. He fought down the wave of excitement reaching to his groin, hating to admit his body had wanted Shizuo for a while now since their last meeting. But no, Izaya had not the energy for such a thing. He sighed lightly, using that to hide his heavy breath, and lightly tilted his head, peering at the man. Clearly he wasn't taking the other's excuse, but smirked lightly. ". . hm? Ah. .so Shizu-chan is scared of the dark then?" The other asked a bit teasingly. He knew this man could put up with a fight in the middle of the dark, he had done it so many times before, but why today did he choose not to take off? "Or are you. .hoping for a thank you hm?"

K- "A thank you?" Shizuo blinked at the word, actually not catching onto what the other was gesturing at. He brushed the first comment aside though, knowing that Izaya knew full well that was just a statement to try and edge the blonde's nerves. But this thank you. . ."If you want me gone, just say so." He stated back. Was Izaya this clueless though? He was a informant was he not? Shizuo's brows pushed together lightly, thinking it strange for the other to not know why the other really wanted to stay here. Not for some 'thank you' or for a fight. . .Shizuo was worried. Of course he would never admit it out loud, but feeling the sick body against him before sleeping had him trapped in thought.

A- Izaya blinked at that statement. He paused a moment. How badly he screamed yes, but then there was this other side that scream No, overpowering the No. The brunette sighed lightly, he hated this trap Shizuo had put him in. So instead he said nothing, looking the other way, not wanting to please either side of himself. Here he was, caught in the middle of a rock and a hard place, all because of this stupid blonde. Why did he always have stuff figured out? It was annoying. There Izaya sat in silent, trapped by the blonde, not wanting to admit he wanted the other to stay, nor not wanting to admit he wanted him gone.

K- The man sighed back as there was no reply, knowing that this man would be too stubborn to actually admit anything-just as Shizuo himself. His eyes glanced down at the leg in-between the other's legs, then back up to Izaya's face. ". . .I'm not really in the mood for this right now." Shizuo stated back, leaning forward slightly to link his lips against the brunette's; but it only lasted a moment. Once pulling back, he slid his thigh down, sitting up more himself as he started to shuffle the other off of him. The blonde stood from the bed with not a stretch to follow, grabbing right for his sunglasses instead before nearing the door. "Izaya." He addressed, stern and serious. His eyes glanced back behind his light strands, catching the confused stare of the other "You're always going to be a thorn in my side. . .though we obviously stand equal mentally. . .but let me be the first to say. . .I don't want to leave you." He admit, sliding his sunglasses up to cover his shining eyes. "You don't know me Orihara. . ." Then with that low spoken statement, shut the door close to his room, heading off towards the entrance where the broken door still laid.

A- "ah. . " Izaya could just feel his cheeks begin to burn, not from his fever, but from the other's words. No, it seemed like Izaya did not know Shizuo as he had thought he did. Never in his whole life would he have ever thought to hear such words from the man. Not wanting to leave? Shizuo had always wanted to be so far away from Izaya as humanly possible unless the brunette angered him in some way or the blonde wanted to take out his frustration. The brunette hesitated, wondering if he should or shouldn't, but in the end he chose the first. Quickly he shuffled, going off toward the door and going toward his entrance. "Then don't. . .asshole. . " The man growled out to him, tightening his fists at his side. How stupid of him to fall in this man's pass, to just crumble at the thought of letting this blonde leaving him alone.

K- Shizuo stopped just on the other side of the door frame, feeling as the moonlight shined down upon the both of them. His eyes glanced back to the other, until tilting his head down a bit to gaze more from over the frames to his glasses. Don't? The thought of having Izaya say this caused a light smirk to cross his face. "You want to answer me now?" He questioned, turning his body so that he was facing towards the other man again. "You know Izaya. . .I never knew you got so easily flustered. . .I normally thought you were those kind that always kept their cool." Shizuo stated in an amused tone, leaving his hands in his pockets.

A- "pft. . " Damn this blonde, suddenly getting back to his smartass self. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, ignoring the other's statement. Idiot. He thought to himself before deciding to make his way over to the blonde. ". . .hmph at least I don't drool at the sight of panties. . " He murmured, smirking lightly himself as he stopped in front of the man, looking up at him. He cocked his head a bit to side to peer at the man a bit better. ". . Stay Shizu-chan. . I want you to stay." Izaya had a distasteful taste in his mouth because of those words, but he ignored it. That was what he had wanted, and he knew that was what the blonde wanted. He slowly then leaned up, kissing those unsuspecting lips, pulling the blonde toward him as he did.

K- Shizuo was a bit taken back, but it would never match up to the first time the brunette had done this to him. Without much of a hesitation, his arms began to slowly wrap around the other, pulling his close as well before deciding the deepen the kiss a bit more. Stay Izaya said? Hm. A spark of amusement still lingered in his eyes, but it was slowly hidden as his eyes shut lightly-feeling the smaller body against him before pulling back, having their foreheads rest on one another for a moment to catch their breath.

A- The burnette breathed out lightly, catching his breathes as he leaned against the other's forehead. Since when was the last time they had kissed so? Not for a while it seemed, seeing that his body was heating up; unless that was his fever, but Izaya thought not. He had mumbled something for a moment, then noticed he was not heard. Again he said it louder, "Come back. . to the bedroom." It was more of an order than a statement. Izaya knew what he wanted and wanted it now, unless Shizuo wanted to sleep outside on the couch.

K- Shizuo blinked at the sudden statement, then eyed pass the other to the open bedroom. It wasn't long until they were in there again though, sheets scattered all over the bed, both of them lingering about it. The blonde hovered over Izaya as he continued sucking down on the smooth neck presented to him-sure to instead fill it with hickies. Both of their heated breathes filled the air, both not seeming to care much for what they were doing with each other now. . .almost as if they actually enjoyed it; unlike the first time. Shizuo's hands worked lightly at the other's pant-button, seeing he had already gotten off the shorter man's shirt, and slid it down to Izaya's ankles, revealing the panties underneath. A wicked smirk played on his lips as he eyed down to the erection hidden beneath it, causing for a nip to the brunette's neck. "Funny how you wear those. . ." He murmured in a lustful slur "Someone could black mail you like that you know. . ."

A- ". . heh. .ah. .I'd like to see. . them try. . " He mewled a another nip to his neck. His hands were so tangled into the blonde locks above him. His hips moved as his thighs rose up to rub against the man's sides, beckoning him to go on. With ever touch it seemed like a horrible tease. Izaya hated how Shizuo would bite and kiss along his body, but take so long to his throbbing crotch. "Stop. . .hah. . beating. .around. .the fucking. .bush. " Izaya snapped after a long moment, even pushing his hips up to grinding against the other's groin, feeling this bodyguards own throbbing bulge. Oh, so he too was a bit too heated for his own good.

K- A uneasy breathe left him from the light grinds, biting against the other's flesh a bit more until sitting up and away from it. His eyes watched the other man for a moment, watching as the impatient eyes stared straight at him. Izaya was obviously someone Shizuo could never tame causing for a light frown to appear. Until that was, he thought of an alternative to what the brunette's words could also mean. "Right. . ." He finally panted out, replacing that frown with a faint smirk. His hand then un-did his bow-tie, tossing it off over his shoulder before unbuttoning his shirt as well; feeling as some of the cloth stuck to his damp skin. "This reminds me. . .you need to give me my shirt back." Shizuo reminded as he unbuttoned the last of his shirt, sliding it away until gripping onto Izaya's thighs, pulling the man closer under the other's bum bumped against his own crotch.

A- Izaya winced as he could feel the erected bulge against his ever so needy entrance. ". . .ah. . hah. . " He chuckled between pants. "Maybe~" The other murmured, not really wanting to give up that bartender get up. He actually grew very fond of that shirt he stole. Eventually he'll give it back. . maybe, possibly. . .never. ". . such a stupid time. .to think up. . that though. . Shizu-chan. . " The burnette said lowly, hating to have such small talk as the other was so close to his ever waiting entrance.

K- Lightly the index finger began to slide down the other's panties until finally revealing the hardened penis underneath. His smirk only widened though at the sight of it, and lightly stroked as he continued on with their discussion. "Probably because this isn't as thrilling as the other times." He stated in all truth, although that'd never stop him from doing this to the brunette, he just wanted to still prove how much he could still live without this moron. Or at least. . .play that he could anyways. "You're the one pleading."

A- Izaya growled halfly, yet groaned the other half. How true these other's words were, but the brunette fought to believe it. He ignored the fact that he had been ordering the other, demanding such and such. But how could he stop himself? It had been weeks since the last time he had sex, being the last time he had it with this certain individual right here. "hmph. . .don't say such things. .ah. .Shizu-chan. . .nn. . .you might. . regret it. . " The brunette warned, glancing up at the man with such cloudy eyes. He knew this blonde wasn't stupid, but he also knew what got to the other as well. Another stroke caused a moan wanting to rip from the informer's lips, but instead he bit down onto his finger, keeping himself silent, or at least struggling to.

K- The hazel eyes narrowed as he watched the other drown out the moans, causing for a hard press to Izaya's tip before letting go of the other man altogether. He sat up a bit more, a zipping sound being heard, until the blonde's erection began to hang from his still up-ed pants. Shizuo's finger lightly rubbed against that desperate hole until roughly plugging a finger into it, panting still as he did. "You're. . .mmm the one that's going to regret it. . .if you keep up this stubborn-ness." He muttered heatedly.

A- Izaya shook his head, almost as a child would who did not want to listen to what they were told. He turned his head the other way, biting harder onto his finger. Soon that wasn't working as he felt the finger penetrate even more. His whole hand then to the place of his finger. "Mph!" Those crimson eyes closed tightly as the informer go used to the feel. Once another finger had entered, Izaya struggled even more to keep quiet. No, he would not make a sound unless Shizuo begged to hear it. He would not move his hand away unless the man would stop being such the idiot he was.

K- The man only briefly pumped the other a bit more, until noticing there was still no difference in tone. Izaya was obviously not going to listen. Sighing out another heated breathe, he pulled out of the other's hot walls, feeling as a damp substance lingered upon his fingers. Fine then, this other can do what he wants, but in the end Shizuo knew just what was going to happen. Gripping tightly onto the brunette's hips, he began to have himself adjusted until his cock was pushing just against Izaya's opening with his tip. The other was very eager, and although the blonde was himself, Izaya was simply so demanding; something Shizuo could never find himself to stand. Without any further warning but that light push, the blonde rammed himself fully within the other's entrance; feeling as the tight figure engulfed his erected cock. "Geh. . ." He groaned lightly, leaning a bit down to see the agonizing pleasure on Izaya's face. Idiot.

A- The 'idiot' gulped down harshly, trying to push the moans of pleasure wanting to erupt from him. His arms tightly hugged around the man's neck, using it to prop himself up a bit more better in order to be comfortable. The devil struggled with the cries, fighting their way up until finally he could not handle any longer. He moaned out into the blonde's shoulder, biting down onto the flesh right after. Damn this man. He hated how easily Shizuo could make Izaya cry out with just a simple move, he hated how he seemed so weak in this kind of state of mind. He had lastly hated how he could just hear the blonde enjoying the sudden sound of the other's erupted moan. Hmph.

K- Shizuo's smirk was more than wide on his face, but amused. He waited there a long moment before thrusting, wanting to add onto the awaited pleasure Izaya was expecting. It was so entertaining though, seeing he normally was never able to see the other man like this much before. Finally after awhile though, he began to thrust, but not his usual rough ones, but at a normal and eased pace-not as if he was trying to kill the other with the movement. But how would Izaya take the gentle play? He always knew the other man was always a sucker for the violent kind. . .

A- The most eased and gentler thrusts were nothing like the rough and dominated ones. Yet still, it caused the brunette to moan out, finding these so much more like torture. He did starve for those rough hard ones, wanting them. His head lightly turned to the side, releasing from the reddening flesh as he spoke to the blonde. ". . hah. . .hah. . going. . so soft. . mm. .Shizu-chan. . .lost. . your touch?" Izaya asked, teasing the blonde. "To. . .weak to do so?" He asked, leaning toward the other's ear, nipping at it lightly, gently, until actually harshly biting down, tugging a bit at the ear, trying to anger this blonde.

K- Shizuo found himself lightly wincing at the bite, but only continued to release soft groans as he softly thrusted. His eyes sparked with desire of course, but the curiosity was only getting the best of him at the moment. His body remained calm, collected, holding himself together from turning into his usual-murderous-rampage. "Mmm. . .hah. . .I'm just. . .mmm taking my time~" The blonde stated as a fake excuse, pushing himself in deeply one time as a tease, until going back to his usual rhythm. "Why?... do you miss my...hah...rough play?" He questioned with a raised brow, until pulling away from the other that continued to bite onto his lip.

A- Asshole. The informer thought to himself, pissed off by this new tease. This wasn't fair what so ever. How badly Izaya wanted to freaking punch the man by asking such a thing like that, but he stopped himself. The fist of hair that he had suddenly pulled harshly as those now dark red eyes glared at the hazel. Izaya's smirk played on his lips as he stared intently at Shizuo, wincing here and there with each thrust. ". . .the question is . .hah. . Shizu-chan. . .ah. . .do you. . not. . like pounding. .into me with full force?" As he said those words his hips suddenly, and forcefully, bucked down against the other's cock, causing Izaya to mewl at the hit against his prostrate.

K- A hot breath left the man's lips from the sudden action, causing for an eye to shut before he was able to regain himself. He already knew how great it felt to deathly pound against the brunette, he knew exactly how great it felt, but couldn't give up so soon right now. Izaya . . .was actually being a brat more than anything. Harshly his free hand grabbed onto the brunette's hip, holding the man in place with a tight squeeze-feeling as his finger nails would dig in lightly- and began to press his forehead against the other's forcefully, trying to push the brunette back down into the bed. "Have. . .patience." He said through a bit of irritation, but still kept that smirk on his face as their eyes clashed together.

A- Patience! Izaya didn't have any patience! Not when it came to sex like this. He pouted, just as a brat would, hating to have this man be in such control. If Izaya was fully healthy, he would have fought for dominance, but he did not have enough energy to do so. The brunette was just driven crazy with such petty slow thrusts, this wasn't why he wanted to fuck Shizuo at all. In fact, this wasn't Shizuo at all! The man could just fill his sensual side wanting more, wanting that thrust to force itself so much more in so he could reach release. Izaya's pants picked up as he became in dire need of friction. His eyes looked the other way, not wanting to stare up at this man, this horrible bastard that dared to try and tame him. After what seemed like forever to the informed he finally growled out, "FUCK ME HARDER ALREADY SHIZUO!" Actually using the blondes name rather than his pet. Oh how flustered and red the brunette was having to beg for such a thing. Damn this man. . he would have his when the time comes.

K- The sudden outburst had the other's rhythm collapse, catching himself onto the other's hips for support at the sudden surprise. Shizuo. . .? His hazel eyes blinked down at the brunette, never once thinking he would hear that name come from Izaya's mouth. It was weird, and very abnormal. His pants were a bit more ridged, seeing just how badly the other wanted Shizuo's fucks. Damn. . .he wanted to do it as well now. Slowly he felt himself be regained, sitting up straight yet again-his smirk long gone from his face. "Fine." He snapped in a cold and harsh tone, yet knew that inside it was just a needed remark for the moment. Shizuo. . .Shizuo. . .it wasn't a right name to come from Izaya-honestly he preferred the pet one instead. After taking a moment to organize his thoughts, his hands began to grip tightly onto Izaya's hips as before, but this time was followed with a hard ram; not only causing a moan from Izaya, but from himself. His rough and merciless poundings soon began to unfold as he felt his pace increase alongside with the pleasure. The bed was rocking under them as it always would once trapped in these types of situations, having the sounds around them filled with nothing but rough pants and loud-painful-smacks against the skin.

A- Izaya's back just stayed arched as the man continued to so mercilessly ram into him at such a continuous pace. His toes curled with each wave of pleasure going up and down his body. The once bratty and unwillingly wanting to falter informer, began to sing out erotic sounds. This was just what he had wanted, the Shizuo he had found to be addicted to, the one his body craved. Slowly his arms reached back up, wrapping around the other's neck, using it to help stabilize himself to each hit to his prostrate. With each hit, his vision began to become blurry, only seeing dancing lights. His own cock began to twitch, already at the verge of cumming.

K- Shizuo groaned out more, feeling as his own cock tensed up from the pleasurable feeling still surrounding him. His grip on Izaya tightened a bit more until finally ramming into him hard and deep a final time-feeling as he began to release the hot liquid within the brunette. Though it wasn't long until he felt that same substance begin to slowly leak out from the sides, then noticed-as he glanced up from his own mess- that the brunette had released as well. Pulling out of the other, Shizuo sat back a bit, still lightly panting as he gazed over at the sight in front of him; seeing that Izaya's legs were still open wide. ". . .you need to learn to control yourself more." He stated, still breathless, as his hand began to zip up his satisfied member; then reached into his back pocket to place an un-lighted cigarette inside of his mouth. "Much more." The blonde murmured, until slipping out a match as well-lighting the object.

A- Izaya sighed out, a bit in relief, and a bit to knock off the other's statement. Control himself, for what? Shizuo was just being a bastard. He stretched his arms back, placing his hands behind his head as his legs lightly crossed. Unlike Shizuo, he didn't mind being naked. "And you need. . .to just stop being so gentle." He huffed, not really liking this pathetic side of the blonde. He laid there for a moment, staring at Shizuo, seeing his annoyed face at the comment. Slowly the brunette began to sit up, leaning closely to the other's face. He licked the tip of his finger tips and pressed against the lit cigarette, putting it out. He then flicked it away from the other. "If you want me to control myself. .then you need to stop smoking Shizu-chan~" He smiled widely. "It's not very good for you~"

K- His brow twitched, watching as the flame was suddenly extinguished. No. . .that bastard. . .didn't! Throwing the now useless cigarette to the floor, he stood up angrily "IZAYA!" The blonde growled, not liking when someone was to waste such an item. Suddenly his hands were gripping onto the mattress the two were previously 'making love' until roughly flipping it over; dragging the brunette down onto the other side of the bed as well. "Bastard! You can't just put out a cigarette as if they come so cheap!" He exclaimed, now circling aroudn to the other side of the bed where Izaya now laid, breathing out harshly and angered as his eyes stayed down on the other.

A- Izaya only smiled as he laid on the floor. He sat up a bit, staring up at the other. "Oh Shizu-chan~ Stop whining. . .you get to stay. .now don't you?" The brunette questioned raising his brow up at the other. "Or do you really want to cry about a silly little cig?" The informer asked, tilting head head lightly, amused but the other's anger. Where was this during the first part of their sex? Would Izaya have to snap a cigarette in two to get this kind of anger from the man?

K- Shizuo was quiet for a moment, mentally biting hold of his tongue to stop from snapping back; yet obviously had an embarrassed blush forming across his cheeks. His trapped gaze with the brunette soon died down as he turned his head away, huffing a bit more until violently snatching his shirt from the bed, turning his back to begin making his way out of the room. "I'll be back later." He grumbled, not at all sounding happy at the moment.

A- Izaya watched as the other left. He lightly smiled and shook his head. That idiot. Slowly he got up and glanced to his mattress. At least he could have put it back, he thought to himself before grasping onto the edge of it and moving it back into place. He then went to grab his shirt and place on, along with his panties before going back into the bed. The brunette grabbed the dirty sheets and tossed them to the side, too tired to deal with it right now, so instead plopped back into the bed and went under the covers, exhausted. The informer couldn't help but to leave a spot for the blonde, moving to the side a bit, hoping he'd come back like he said and go to bed.

K- A few senseless hours passed until the blonde made his way through the open entrance, still seeming to have his shirt off as the collared shirt he had grabbed hung against one of his shoulders. It was a nice night after all. Except for the fact that he was just blowing steam off during the time. Although some of it was because of the small incident not that long ago, it mainly consisted just around himself lately. . .and Izaya. He even hesitated on really coming back or not. . .but how could he leave? He already admit he didn't want to. Gently he slid his way back onto the bed, finding the other already off in sleep as he laid curled up in a ball. He sighed lightly, until inching closer towards the brunette, up until he was able to hold the other close against him as he laid down as well. A relieved breath brushed against Izaya's ear as he got comfortable again, resting his chin onto of the other's head. "What an annoyance. . ." Shizuo couldn't help but to mutter, shutting his eyes.

Here are some things that were mentioned during the rp!

(during the time Izaya first kissed Shizzy)

K:

LOL. Like... I can so imagine if it was anime and Izaya did that...it would be all quiet for a moment until the city started shaking from Shizzy's anger XDDDDDDD)

A:

LMAO OMG IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN. . IT WILL}

K:

LOL I HOPE SO.)

-(after Izaya asked for Shizzy to fuck him) A:

LMAO .FUCK ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN WITH IZAYA'S SMOOTH VOICE?}

OH MAN. .THAT WOULD KILL ME}

K:

ROFL!)

A:

XDDD}

K:

SAMMMEEEEEE. )

(^_^(O_O)

(during sex scene) A:

HAHAHAH OH MAN. . .}

DO YOU THINK IZAYA WOULD WEAR PANTIES?}

K:

...)

...)

PFT.)

)

HMMM. GOOD QUESTION...UH...FOR TORTURE. I WOULD SAY YES.)

A:

OK CAUSE I'MA ABOUT MAKE HIM WEAR SOME. . }

(after describing how big Shizzy's 'woo-hoo' is)

A: LMAO. . .IT'S ALL GIGANTIC. . LMAO}

COLOSSAL}

LIKE. .GIRLS CRY JUST SEEING IT. .CAUSE IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL}

K:

LOOOOOOOOL!)

ROFLMAO!)

A:

LMAO XDDDD}

K:

AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA AT ALL HIS BEAUTIFULNESS)

(after saying the thing about Shizzy's condition with the vagina)

A:

-is crying of laughter in pillow-}

K:

I...)

HESITATED WHETHER TO WRITE THAT OR NOT.)

ROFLMAO.)

A:

LMAO WHY? AHAHAH}

K:

IDK! IT MADE ME LAUGH TOO MUCH.)

(during a sex scene)K:

DUDE. FOR A MINUTE, YOU MADE IT SOUND LIKE IZAYA WAS GOING TO FACE FUCK SHIZUO.)

DON'T GET MY HOPES UP LIKE THAT MAN.)

A:

LMAO I DID? AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH OH GOD}

LMAO NEXT TIME MAYBE NEXT TIME?}

K:

-IT'S MY WEAKNESSSSSSSSSSS-)

-A:

?photo=109895}

-snicker-}

K:

...)

HIS FACE.)

LOL.)

A:

LMAO I KNOW AHAHHAH}


	2. The Sweet and The Angered

**ATTENTION: Here it is! I finally got around to editing the second part of our Shizzy and Izaya role play! Thanks so much for all of the compliments everyone, it really makes me and 'A' very happy. :'D We have another part to this we may work on soon, but not right now. I'm actually going to be posting a Baccano rp soon!3 Once I get around to editing that, haha!**

**ATTENTION NEW READERS: You don't have to read the first part of our Shizuo and Izaya role play to really understand what's happening, though it does describe how the two of them hooked up. :'3**

**PLEASE ENJOY. . .I TRIED TO EDIT THIS BETTER THEN THE LAST**.

K- Was this really happening? Could this really be happening? That damn flea actually talked him into it, into going on a fucking public date, where all could witness them! Although, he knew it was to be expected if the two of them continued seeing each other as they did. . .but did it honestly need to be so soon? Frowning at the thought, he knocked on the complex door harder, seeing he had already banged against it not that long ago.

"Come on damn it! I want to get this over with!" The tall blonde huffed through the door before turning away.

This was definitely going to be a once in a life time thing. . .hopefully. . .wasn't already saying they were boyfriends good enough! Izaya. . .A sigh slipped through his lips before glancing the other way. Sure the man had patience, but this was ridiculous. . .you would think the brunette was some kind of girl. All Shizuo had to do was wear a collared shirt and some blue jeans and he seemed good to go, instead of having the usual bartender get-up on. Yet he also made sure to allow for the top buttons on the cloth to be undone, showing off a bit more skin then he normally would. Maybe he actually gained a bit more confidence in his own built body while he's been around this other.

"I don't have all fucking day!" He heard himself shout again, crossing his arms in an irritating manner.

A- Yes, of course the said brunette heard the other's yells and calls, but it just made him all the more take his time. The man sat idly on his couch, getting a bit comfy as he heard another irritated knock at his door. The informer was already ready, wearing his not so usual clothes. Of course he had his sweater with its' fluffed ends and long sleeves. But underneath he had more of a black plaid buttoned up shirt with a few necklaces and chains around his neck. He of course had his skinny black jeans and shoes to match, but in a way he looked a bit different for this date. He did so purpose-wise, wanting to impress the other. He knew Shizuo would have thought Izaya to go out the same, but HAH, he never realized such a different shirt.

After another bang at the door he thought it was enough so slowly rose from his seat and made his way toward the door in a casual manner. He opened it and looked to the irritated blonde with his usual chesire smile.

"Well. .good morning to you too Shizzy-chan~" He cooed lightly with his usual sly tone. ". . Were you here this whole time?" He asked with a raise of the brow and the cock of his head. "Did I keep you waiting?"

Though the two were supposed boyfriends, Izaya still never broke from his teasing self, always enjoying messing with this ill-tempered blonde.

K- A huff came from the man, wanting to control the temper that was starting to build as he looked away again.

"Yes... Though I see that extra time did you justice, it gave you the moment to be able and button your shirt up correctly." Shizuo sneered with his own crude humor as he smirked back at the other, yet their eyes didn't seem as murderous and as cold as they use to be as they stared back at one another.

The blonde truly was a bit surprised though, seeing he only saw the brunette in the same clothes day in and day out. . .it was surely new, that was for sure.

"So where the hell did you want to go again?" The tall man couldn't help but to question after a moment, soon turning fully away to begin walking on ahead by himself.

What a fucking smart ass.

A- "Mm. .. the fair remember Shizzy-chan? That's where you promised to take me."

One night when the blonde was passed out after sex.

Izaya smile grew all the wilder as he followed behind the blonde and saw how his shoulders rose at the sound of the fair. That was right, such a public place like that, it probably just ate at the man thinking he would be seen so close to Izaya in public. But that was what the brunette wanted. He wanted all to know that he had the blonde wrapped around his finger, that the blonde was his and no one else could touch him. Lightly, Izaya leaned forward to look at the man's displeased face.

". . .You promised Shizzy-chan. . ." His tone then became serious. ". . .I don't like broken promises." He reminded with a very serious and dangerous frown.

The things that the informer could do to this bodyguard was endless. It had happened before where Shizuo would wake tied to a bed, unable to have his way with the perfectly physic brunette. Or other times where he found himself passed out naked on the streets. Izaya had his ways of getting what he wanted after all.

K- The man's eyes narrowed at the words, seeing he knew exactly what the brunette meant by that. Fucking little brat. Shooting his irritated look in Izaya's direction, he couldn't help but to feel himself scoff all the more.

"I know you don't, instead you wanna run around some fucking cheap-ass place with rides that could bend as easy as paper!" Shizuo stated with a bit of acid in his words, seeing he really hated the idea all together.

People he knew could see him there like that. His own boss, Shinra, Celty. . .the list could go on! And no one knew of the both of them yet too, Shizuo was sure of that anyways.

Sighing out, his expression softened a bit "As long. . .as you keep your hands to yourself. . .I'll stay though." He admit until shoving his hands in the back of his pant pockets. "Little baby." He couldn't help but to add in a mumble towards the end though.

A- "Mmm sure sure Shizzy-chan. I'll try."

But Izaya was never a man who could keep his promise. For now though, he hadn't planned to do anything really. He too just wanted to be out with the other for once, have fun at a child's fair.

After some blocks of walking the two made it to the large area. A Ferris wheel sat in the middle of it all, surrounded by the usual fair-like activities. Booths were held up here and there; little mini games in some, other, food stands. It was as any other fair around the world really.

Izaya grinned at the sight of it, glancing around for the first place to go. As part of the blonde's torture, the brunette had dragged the man toward the mini-games, pointing out the prize he wanted.

". . Oi. . Shizzy-chan. Why don't you win that one for me?" The man asked, pointing toward a blonde dog.

In a way it reminded the man of Shizuo, that was his reason for getting it. The game was simple really, throw the balls and try to make the tower of glass bottle fall.

". . .or shall i have someone else do it for me?" He asked, glancing off to other men playing the same game.

K- Shizuo couldn't help but to have a light twitch occur in his brow before a huff followed right after.

"I'll get you the damn dog." He stated before shoving a bit in front of the brunette to gain the man's attention that ran the booth.

Yet as the man glanced over, seeing the taller and intimidating blond towering over him. . .he couldn't help but to get a bit nervous, and gulped.

"C-Can I help you. . sir~?" He tried to question politely, but only a hard stare was returned.

"How much for one round?"

"Two dollars my good sir~!" The other man chimed right after, trying to brush away his nervousness.

The shorter man already knew even a man like this blond wouldn't be able to really win much of anything though. He was sure to set the glass bottles in a certain way that they would barely budge.

Shizuo thought over the price for a moment until growling out, a bit annoyed.

"Fine, fine."

Grabbing into his back pocket, he slipped out the money needed and handed it to the other man, only to receive three balls in return. The man sighed though as he eyed Izaya watching with such amused eyes, and really if this wasn't a date, he would have walked away instead of doing something like this. But whatever. . .this would be easy. Once he gained a good target he grabbed onto the first ball, positioned it better in his hand, then chucked it perfectly towards the glass tower. Of course though, he tried to not use too much strength. . .but was rather surprised to see nothing happen.

"HM?" He raised a brow, hiding his inner anger as he grabbed hold of the next ball.

A- Izaya blinked as well, he raised a brow and tried not to chuckle, but instead, did.

". . oh? What's wrong Shizzy-chan? Are you getting a bit weak on me?" He asked, tilting his head lightly to the side as his grin stretched from ear to ear.

Really, why was this other holding back? He could have easily crushed those bottles at full speed. Or was the other trying to hold in his anger? How foolish.

When the next ball barely made the tower wobble, Izaya let out a sigh and stood up straight.

"Oh well. . .maybe someone else could get me that dog it you are too weak to do so." He murmured lightly ,glancing the other way as he could just sense the anger arising from the man.

Izaya kept his unimpressed look, fighting a smirk that wanted to oh so badly show, but instead stopped himself and seemed uninterested.

K- Fighting back the anger wanting to erupted, he instead stared at the glass tower with heavy and irritated huffs. Why. . .the fuck. . .weren't. . .they. . .BREAKING?

Slowly Shizuo's eyes began to narrow as he took the final ball into his grip, ignoring the other man's comment as he squeezed deathly onto the object. He could feel people staring at him too, curious if this other was really able to knock it down or not. He then wound his arm back again as the other two times, keeping his gaze on that certain goal while he prepared for the final throw. Then. . .he threw.

The bottles busted into millions of little shards as the ball went so far as to even break a hole through the canopy itself; causing for the next booth over to scream in alarm. The booth owner was frozen in fear as he caught a glimpse of that pissed expression laying flat on the blonds' face. Then quickly flinched once he saw the man's hand go out, as if expecting something to lie in his hand. "Give me. . .the fucking. . . dog." Shacking violently, the other made no hesitation to do just as Shizuo had asked, and quickly grabbed the stuffed animal before laying it in the other's hand. Once in possession though, Shizuo took no moment to glance at the prize, instead just shoving him into Izaya's face for him to take.

"Here."

A- The man smirked behind the furry dog. He glanced up at the man, seeing him looking the other way. His eyes then went back down to the lovely stuffed dog, taking it out of the other's grasp and holding it close to himself.

"Heh. Thanks Shizzy-chan." Izaya stated with a lightly chuckle before swiftly turning on his heel and walking off again.

He couldn't help but to hold the dog so tightly, secretly naming it Shizuo from a whisper to its ear.

". . ohhhh~ A rollercoaster!"

Before the blonde knew it, the informer was dragging him everywhere, forcing him to go on petty rides, play petty games. But in actuality, Izaya really was having fun with this all, even though the other did not seem to have any.

Then, near the end, the two rode upon the Ferris wheel. Izaya sat across from the blonde, lightly petting his stuffed Shizuo. His dark crimson eyes stared out at the sun beginning to set, knowing soon they would have to go back home. Well, he didn't want to go unless with one final bang. Lightly he pressed down upon his seat, then moved his weight foreword, making the basket in which they rode on sway a tad bit.

". . hey. .Shizzy-chan.. why not swing with me eh?"

K- The blond sat on the other side simply with his arms crossed, feeling as they lightly swayed, but made no effort to do the same.

". . .How about we act our age here." The other found himself mumbling instead as his eyes glanced away and towards the sun beginning to fade. He was happy this was almost over though, and was also happy for the fact that no one he knew saw the two of them.

Sighing lightly, his brown eyes went back to Izaya again. "Stop it."

A- But Izaya did not listen to the other's order, instead he continued. His hand grasped onto the metal bar of the window, pulling on it to help him stand a bit.

". . .And why should I?" He asked, as he began to move a bit more, making the basket sway all the more.

He held his ground though, even when it began to pick up. More and more the other went, making the basket sway higher and higher, knowing down below there were people freaking out at the sight. What if the Ferris wheel went loose? What if the basket fell? What if, what if. The logic thought in any human's mind and Izaya was the one to perfectly know it.

K- Shizuo sat there all the same as he felt the both of them sway further and further up. This. . .was becoming too much. Truthfully. . .the blond didn't like sending his stomach on rides like this. Clenching his fist tightly he finally began to feel himself standing up as well, holding onto the cage with one hand though to keep a better balance.

He stared at Izaya for a moment longer before reaching up to grab a certain part of the cage that had allowed for the two of them to rock in such a way. Right when his hand clutched around it though, the swaying stopped immediately, causing for a jerking pull as he caught his own stance from the abrupt force.

"I said stop, Izaya." Shizuo repeated again, as serious as he always seemed to be.

A- Izaya pouted, hating when the blonde ruined his fun like this. He glared up at the taller blonde and that arm that had made the swinging come to a halt. Yet he kept his cool, as his pout turned back to his sly smile he stood in front of the other.

". . .always ruining my fun. . .such a stick in the mud you are Shizzy-chan." The other stated, reaching toward his back pocket.

Izaya was one to always hate being cut from his fun early. And it always had to be this man that did so. Suddenly his switch knife swiftly pressed against the other's neck as the informer leaned lightly up to look at the man's face better.

". . you know I hate it when you cut my fun early. . ." His voice was cold and harsh, one that didn't seem to fit with his twisted smile, but was known whenever Izaya was angered in anyway.

K- The man wasn't intimidated by the blade though, although it was felt clearly against his neck. Instead, he just stared down to the smaller brunette, until sighing out.

"You're like a baby . . . are you really going to kill me just because I won't let you swing?" Shizuo questioned with a raised brow, still not moving his stance.

Izaya was the biggest brat the man had ever known though. Honestly, must he get his way with EVERYTHING?

A- His brow twitched at the word baby. He hated being called that! He wasn't a child, though at times he had acted like one. His blade grew closer, feeling into the skin. A lightly trickle of blood began to seep down the other's neck, but not very serious, more like a paper cut for the blonde.

"Idiot. . . I'll do as I please when I want to. . you're in my way of my fun. . " He said lowly, leaning up all the more.

His head tilted as he looked up at those cold golden eyes.

"Move." He ordered ignoring the feel of the warm blood going a bit down his hand.

This was how it was always between the two of them. Always fighting, always bruised and torn, but neither of them could pull away from the other.

K- Shizuo stood his ground though, up until the point where he actually began to wince, feeling as the knife was going too well into him. Finally, his hand grabbed roughly onto the other's, before pushing the man back to have Izaya stumble into his own seat. God damn it. He huffed as he glanced down at the brunette, then finally released the wrist as he went back to take his own seat; feeling as his own blood was leaking down and staining his white shirt. Though what else was new?

"You'd rather swing then let me live, what a little angel." The blonde spat in a sarcastic manner before pressing his hand lightly upon the wound to apply enough pressure to stop the bleeding.

Although the brunette was so swift and tempting, sometimes the blonde wondered if this was all really worth it. If he really wanted to be trapped in a relationship that threatened his own life. . .or vice versa. Yet, then there was also still that pull. That pull that normally ensured the two of them to always stay together.

A- The brunette watched as the blonde held is neck for a moment before looking away. His eyes lightly lowered. He did really hate how the man always ruined his fun, but at the same time he hated having to be so stubborn as to actually making the other bleed from time to time.

After a moment he sighed and slowly got up from his seat and made way over in front of the man. He reached in his pocket and grabbed a cloth he had. His hand picked up the other's as he wrapped the thick cloth around the man's neck.

"I wouldn't have done it if you weren't such a stick in the mud Shizzy-chan." The man murmured with a light tinge of pink to his cheeks.

Really, he hated feeling guilty more than anything. Damn his human feelings.

K- The man glanced down to the other's hands for a moment until eyeing up to see Izaya's face. He would have teased the brunette about this, but stopped himself, instead finding it to actually be cute. Especially whenever he would find the other man embarrassed as he was. He winced only a bit more until the cloth was done and tied, after that, he couldn't help but to smile lightly as he caught the other's gaze.

". . .Try being mature then." Shizuo finally murmured back, until feeling his own arm wrap around Izaya's waist to be able and pull the other man into his lap.

He gazed down with forgiving eyes, seeing even though this man got under his skin more easily than anyone else . . .he tried to brush the fact aside.

A- Izaya looked up upon the other and smirked. His head tilted lightly, admiring the features of this blonde, but would never compliment them.

". . .hmph. . I am very mature, thank you." He stated lightly.

His hands lightly slide down from around the other's neck and rested upon his chest. Izaya lightly leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the other's, staring ever so deeply within those eyes. Yet he closed them lightly, not letting the man have the right to see within his red.

". . .I wonder if people can hear us if we fuck up here." The informer stated with a wicked smile before lightly opening his eyes yet again. He chuckled a bit at Shizuo's look and couldn't help but to laugh a bit harder. ". .oh. ..hahah. . Shizzy- chan. .you actually took me seriously? Heh. . you are so kinky indeed."

K- Shizuo felt a tad embarrassed at falling victim to the joke, and soon turned his head away with a soft huff. Yet the idea never did sound bad to him.

"Well I never know when to take you seriously. . .normally I find myself having to." He stated truthfully before shutting his own eyes for a moment. "The ride won't last long though. . .too bad." He couldn't help but to mumble the last bit towards himself. "I was thinking over that offer as well." As he said that, a smirk spread on his lips before opening his hazel eyes to glance back towards Izaya.

He always loved to tease the man as the brunette would tease him, but never showed it with small and annoying little chuckles like the smaller man did. Instead he normally kept his same expression, same poise, but a different tone.

A-The informer just looked at the other with amusement. ". . .hm. . ." Lightly he leaned forward near the other's ear whispering. ". . .they're black laced. . " He then pulled away and stood up straight as the ride came to a stop.

Izaya moved gracefully out of the basket, waiting outside for the possibly confused blonde. But the brunette knew the blonde possibly got it after a second, what it was the devil was talking about. He licked his lips lightly as his smile grew all the more wicked before glancing back at the taller blonde.

". .Well are we going Shizzy-chan?"

K- Without any words back towards the smaller man, Shizuo had lifted the other to lay across his shoulder as he began to walk off and over by the exit.

"Your place is closer." He stated nonchalantly as he continued walking, seeing as other people would just stare over at the pair exiting the fair.

Black laced, did Izaya really have to announce it so easily? It made the man want all the more of the other now, to take advantage of the moment NOW. Yet no, instead he had to walk all the way over to Izaya's complex on foot. The other was just happy though that he was capable of long strides, and without long, found his way through the larger building's entrance.

Izaya smiled the whole way there, watching as the fair grew farther and farther away. He glanced, at one point, to see someone offly familiar as they walked though. Celty, he thought it was possible, but said nothing as Shizuo went on quickly.

Suddenly he found himself back at his place, being tossed harshly onto his bed. The brunette had long dropped his prize down the hallway somewhere, but it didn't matter. He laid there watching as the blonde seemed to eye him as if he was some kind of predator.

". . .Ah? Shizzy- chan. .you look as though you could devour me. . " The informer stated with a widened smirk, finding his body already grow warm in hidden anticipation. ". . .do I look de-li-cious?" He let the word slowly roll off his tongue.

K- Shizuo's smirk widened all the more as he heard the other's words, straddling against the other's hips as he already began to remove the man's pants. He knew for a fact he didn't need to answer that question. Slowly he glanced down to already see a halfly erected bulge underneath the thin laced panties the other had hinted about before. Mmm, just as he thought. Izaya could get all the sexier when it came to such lingerie. Of course, he would never say so out loud as he began to disregard the man's exposed undergarments, then going back up to deal with removing Izaya's jacket; beginning to unbutton the other's plaid shirt.

". . .mmm. . . you knew this was going to happen tonight." The blonde breathed a bit heatedly before leaning forward to roughly bite against the now exposed collarbone, licking lightly as he did.

A- But the other only chuckled lightly, wincing a bit at the familiar muscle tasting against one of his sensitive areas. He couldn't help but to feel himself have a hitched-breathing rhythm. Izaya's hands delicately wrapped along the other's neck, letting the other ravage his own.

". . Oh? . .ah. .did I?. . Mmm. . " He played dumb, never wanting to admit he did.

Though it was clear. It was always like this though between them. They would fight but then afterwards be caught up in a tangled mess on whosever bed, though sometimes they wouldn't even be on a bed at all.

His fingers slide along the other's messy blonde strands, feeling along them and tugging harshly whenever the blonde would roughly bite down. His long legs tightly gripped along the other's hips, drawing the man closer the longer they went.

K- Once Shizuo felt his own groin being pulled onto Izaya's own, he began to start a light thrusting motion, rubbing along the man with a small grunt in between. Really, these nights with the man were probably the best. Although he knew that wasn't all it was about in a relationship. . .it seemed hard not to admit that this was his favorite part. Already his pants began to feel a bit tight as he continued biting down on the brunette's chest whenever new skin seemed available. Yet already the blond was feeling impatient, soon having his hand travel down to slide in between both of their rubbing groins, to instead grope onto Izaya's tightly. . .enjoying the sounds he would receive as a response.

"You're. . .mmm. . .already a bit wet." He teased, feeling a slight amount of pre-cum soaking through the panties.

A- The other huffed lightly, hating that sign of weakness, but it wasn't his fault. It was his damn cock that couldn't control itself with so much friction.

". .mm. .and I bet. . your dick. . is just waiting. .to fuck me. . " He teased the other.

But truly not only was his cock awaiting such a touch, but his entrance also wanted something to fill it. The groping really was driving the brunette mad. He hissed and growled, trying to hide his moans, wanting the man to stop fooling around and actually touch him. But he knew from the many times of having sex that the blonde did this to hear the other beg. His arms reached down and grasped upon the hand that teased him. He pulled at it, guiding it to go under his panties and onto his throbbing, soaked dick.

". . .Aahh. . .right there. . ."Izaya found himself lightly moan out as the fingers felt welcoming against his length.

K- "Hmph." Shizuo couldn't help from smirking more darkly at the other man's action.

This brunette was so impatient, though also loved that fact, seeing he wasn't very patient himself. Without fighting back, he allowed for Izaya to win this time, and allowed for his hand to pull down the panties as his other started to lightly stroke. The moans were simply blissful, and always enjoyed hearing it as his own panting began to increase over time. It didn't take long for Shizuo to stop stroking along the other man's cock though, instead sliding his hand underneath the brunette to feel against the other's firm cheeks instead.

". . .What way are you taking it tonight?" Shizuo couldn't help but to question lustfully, sliding a finger along the other's crack to rub up against his entrance.

This was always the one thing the blond never mind to do for Izaya, seeing either way he would be able to have the pleasure of fitting himself up that tight body.

A- ". . Like. .ah. . " Slowly the flexible brunette began to move himself under the other, placing his back against the blonde and his butt right against the other's crotch. Which, began to sway side to side, moving against the man's bulge, teasing him all the more.

The whole time he had thought of Shizuo like a dog since he had found the blonde stuffed animal. In a way, he wanted to be taken in that same way.

"This way~. . .woof woof~" He stated lightly through heated breathes.

His back arched against the body over him. His feet dug into the bed to use as traction. Even his knees were a bit spread apart, showing his hole all the more clearer.

K- The man raised a brow at the action for a moment, until breathing out uneasily again. He just had to rub up against him there. . .brat. His smirk widened all the more though, seeing this was really just something he always liked about the brunette anyways. Suddenly a zipping sound was heard as Shizuo began to remove his own pants, tossing them and his boxers off to the side.

"Woof woof. . ." He remarked back in the same heated manner, finding his aching cock throbbing all the more at having the sight of the other's gaping entrance so easy of sighting.

His broad, clothed, chest slowly leaned against the other's damp back as he began to position himself, nudging Izaya's puckering hole with the tip of his own soaked cock. Then, without any other warning but that nudge, plunged himself within the other, resulting with a satisfied groan ripping through his lips.

A-It had always caused a cry to escaping the other's lips. It only took a few uncomfortable thrusts before the informer would moan out in pure pleasure instead. He was already familiar with the size of the man, along with the speed he often went to. His head lightly fell foreword, burying against the sheets as the man moved back out, only to come back in at a worse force. He squeezed onto the sheets, using them to help resist the impact a bit so he wouldn't move so much. Though, the bed did rock, making the already cracked walls, grow large in cracks and crumple at the impact. It was this time at bliss that Izaya did not care what he said any longer, nor thought of it. He would cry out the man's name continuously, beckon him to go harder, rougher, deeper, to feel the man as close as possible until release. In a way, it was as though the two of them were like savage dogs in heat.

K- Pounding as hard as he could into the brunette, Shizuo was sure to always use his full strength to be sure and satisfy himself, along with the other man. He would notice too as the old cracks from before would get larger as the bed slammed into the wall, or if light debris would float down onto the bed with them. . .it never seemed to bother the both of them. Their minds always seemed to be elsewhere, filled with only the desire to want more. The blond would occasionally find himself moaning out Izaya's name as well while their heated pants morphed together, feeling himself always getting closer every time the other would cry out erotically. The rough style was always what the two of them seemed to enjoy, especially when Shizuo would feel himself rubbing against those moist, and tight hot walls. It was nothing but erotic.

"Fuck. ." He hissed at one point though as he began to thrust as deep as he was able to, biting down onto Izaya's flesh again as he normally would, leaving a dark and deep tooth mark on the brunette's bare shoulder.

A- Izaya hissed and growled at the deep bite, yet that's all he could do. He could feel the man grow all the larger within him as his walls tightened around cock. It was easy to feel that Shizuo was near his climax soon. Izaya saw to it that he would also find his climax as his arm reached down to stroke his own cock. He went to the rhythm of the other's thrust, finding already he was about to release. His hips moved back, meeting the other's deeper thrust and soon the both of them moaned out simultaneously as not only was Izaya's sheet covered in his own cum, but he was filled with the blonde's. The man struggled to keep himself still up on all his fours, but couldn't handle it as he collapsed upon the bed, feeling Shizuo lay on top of him. His breathes were still harsh, but starting to form a bit more steady as the two of them laid there.

K- The man hadn't pulled out at first as he held the other close to his chest, panting softly to catch his own breath. Slowly though, he started to roll over onto his own side as he felt himself slip out, feeling as some of his own cum still lingered against his relieved cock.

"Mmm. . .you might. . .hah. . .need to get your walls fixed soon." Shizuo finally stated, noticing a few cracks as he cuddled over onto his own side of the bed for only a moment, but then realized something. "Ah, shit." At that, the man began to find his own strength to stand back up again, quickly grabbing over for his boxers and pants to start slipping on. "I have to go." He suddenly announced, but wouldn't think the other would care too much by the fact.

A- Usually, the brunette wouldn't have mind if the man took off, but as of late, he had gotten used to having the blonde stay around after such sex. He slowly sat up and watched, quite displeased, as the other was searching for his things.

". . .Get back in bed. . " The brunette ordered. "Whatever you have to do can wait. . .It's not important." He stated, not taking whatever the man had to do more important than him. He tilted his head lightly, letting his dampened hair fall to the side as he stared at the man. ". . .Now come on Shizzy-chan. .forget about it and come back to bed. ." He murmured softly before laying back down and curling up against his pillow.

K- It was silent for a moment after, until the other zipped up his pants, and responded. "No, I'm leaving. I have to." Shizuo had forgotten that his boss needed him over at the bar around 10. . .and it was starting to reach that time. "My guy might get the shit knocked out of him if I don't leave." he mumbled with a large frown, until sitting back on the bed to slip his shoes back on as well. "You can suck up a night without me."

A- Izaya frowned at that, hating that he cared for some other guy that was usually fine by himself all the time. It was rare for him to ever get beaten. He groaned out and looked over at the blonde. Clearly, the brunette was displeased by this. Slowly he sat up and made his way silently over to the other. His slender arms wrapped over the other's neck. His hands felt down against Shizuo's chest.

". .I can just call someone else to protect him. . just forget about it Shizzy-chan~" He purred lightly against the back of the man's neck. ". . .Just one night won't hurt~" The man couldn't say no to him could he? No, he wouldn't dare unless he really wanted to anger Izaya.

K- "No." Shizuo responded back a bit coldly as he glanced back to get a better look at Izaya's face "It's my job to be there, and I'm going to be late if you don't let go." he huffed, trying to shake the other aside as he began to work his way towards the door.

He hated when the man didn't let him out like this, didn't Izaya understand that's how the blond got paid? Ripping off the bloodied cloth that still lingered upon his neck with one hand, his other began to try and pull the brunettes hands off

"Now let go Izaya." he stated coldly, still heading towards the exit until one hand grabbed hold of the door knob.

A- The brunette watched as the man left, practically irritated and pissed off by the man's choice. His work over him? Even after his offer?

"FINE. LEAVE SHIZUO!" He growled out, clearly pissed. He had grabbed his switch knife and threw it aimlessly, hitting the door instead of the blonde. "Don't even bother coming back tomorrow." He huffed, plopping back into his bed as he heard the other leave his apartment.

He sighed lightly, letting his arm cover his eyes as he faced the ceiling. That idiot. The man was here, practically begging for him to stay, but there he goes, leaving again. Damn it, why did Izaya even get like this anyway over him, over something this trivial.

K- Shizuo did as the other requested, and hadn't visited the next day. He himself was a bit irritated with the way Izaya had been acting as of late. Seeming to want the blond around more than usual. . . Gah, it wasn't that easy! He exhaled a light puff of smoke into the air as he hung out outside of his own home, not planning on doing anything today. Especially with the brunette, if he was going to give him shit about his work like some girl.

Taking in another light breath of smoke, his eyes began to wonder about the street he lived on, wondering if life would ever change for the 'better' around here. Don't get him wrong though, it's not as if Shizuo really hated the other. . . As much as he did before. . But it was still a bit difficult to accept such a relationship. Truthfully, the man was becoming tempted to possibly ask Celty for help one of these days.

A- "Here. . " A boy stated to the taxi driver who was taking him to his destination. ". . thank you. ." He murmured softly before getting out of the car with a few of his bags.

He looked toward his brother's home, seeing that it was simple, fitting him perfectly. His eased dark eyes glanced around for a moment before making has way toward his home. Though, it was unexpected to see his said brother relaxing outside his home.

". . oh. . " He stood there quietly for a moment, as he would usually waiting for his brother to notice him, but it seemed he was in too much of thought. ". . .Shizuo. ." The brunette spoke softly, standing at the border of the other's home, waiting for his reply.

Kasuka had decided to come home again, wanting to check upon his older brother.

K- The blond had almost found himself choking back on another inhale of smoke once the soft voice attended his name. His now watered eyes glanced over in the direction that the voice had been coming from, until blinking lightly.

"ah. . . Kasuka" once the name left his lips, a smile began to form. . . Actually relieved to see his younger brother.

Slowly he stood off from the porch to instead reach the smaller and more fatigue brunette. This was someone who could rot him away from this sour mood. Once stopped in front of the other he immediately went for the boys bags, lifting them away so the other wouldn't need to deal with it. Then allowed for his free arm to wrap around the other with a welcoming hug

"What on earth are you doing here?" Shizuo couldn't help but to question, sounding far more cheerful now. "Taking a break from the studio?"

A- The other lightly nodded in the man's shoulder. Of course his expression did not really change much, but that was just how he was. A quite reserved kind of fellow who only spoke if need be. He followed the other inside and sat himself comfortably onto the couch. He heard as his brother shuffled a few things in order to place the bags before coming back.

". . .That's good. . .you're still a bartender. ." The other lightly muttered, noticing that man's wear.

He truly was happy for his older brother to do something for his life. The boy was actually worried that maybe Shizuo wouldn't be able to live on his own. But it seemed he only has been causing mild problems within the city.

K- "Huh?" he blinked for a moment until realizing . . . "Hahaha!" he chuckled uneasily, until standing up straight to face the boy better. Bartender, right. "Of course I am." he waved his hand lightly "There's not much else to do in this town."

He then switched the subject though by nearing the kitchen "do you want anything?" he questioned, opening the fridge to see if there was really anything there to offer. He was still happy nonetheless though, now as long as Izaya leaves him alone for the time his brother is here, maybe things will be able and cool off better.

A- Kasuka shook his head lightly, not really feeling hungry or thirsty. He glanced over to where the other was, watching him look through the fridge. He lightly smiled behind the others back for a moment before looking away and off to the distance. He had not really only came to see his big brother, but to tell him something important. He had given himself a couple of days before he would do so, so he could prepare. But now that he was here, he wished he had more time. Once Shizuo came back to catch up, the boy had to ask one thing, wondering if 'he' was still around.

". . .Shizuo. . .is Izaya. . still gone?" He remembered the man clearly.

The one who angered his brother so much, who always had Shizuo chasing after him and leaving Kasuka to walk home alone. He had heard of his departure but also heard of his return…

K- The room was silent for a long moment as the blond took a seat. Why did that have to be the first thing to bring up.

"Well. . . " his head tilted towards one side, not seeming to be as horrid by the mentioning if that name as he use to be. "He . . . Is back. Yes." he stated as a final answer after escaping a bit of thought for a moment. His brow then rose at the subject, and couldn't help but to ask "why?. . Don't tell me you came here for him." the blond stated with a light frown.

A-The other just shook his head to answer, but didn't really give his reason.

Oh, so the informer was back. He frowned slightly more than his usual face. Then, how the other seemed so calm about it bothered yet relieved the boy. Maybe Izaya wasn't that big of a problem anymore for Shizuo, or maybe the two finally got along. That latter really scared the other. That was the last thing he wanted.

". . .maybe you can show me around. . .It's been a while since I've been back." He muttered to change the subject, wanting to find out the truth for himself. Either way, he would tell Shizuo his feeling in good time.

K- "Ah?" the man couldn't help but to blink at the suggestion.

Although it was a risky thing to run into Orihara. . . He also didn't want to disappoint his brother and say no to the thought. Finally, he nodded until eyeing back to the front door. "sure. . . Well go anywhere you want to go." Shizuo nodded to his words before eyeing back to the other with a light smirk "And I'll make sure to beat the shit out of anyone that tries to get your autograph. . Okay?" he asked, then once he received that nod back began to stand up.

He lead the smaller boy out if the house casually, starting to stroll down the sidewalk with him as he lightly chuckled "And if you need to hold my hand, it's fine. Kay?" he questioned back towards the other, knowing that when they were younger Shizuo would normally let him. He was his brother after all.

A- Kasuka blinked at that, such a tempting offer. He looked up at Shizuo for a moment before looking to his hand. At first he hadn't dared to do such a thing, but after a few blocks his hand lightly slipped into the other's, feeling that warmth and comfort he always felt when he was a child. He fought a small smile that wanted to appear on his lips, and instead looked to the ground. As long as no one interrupted him, he would be able to have the courage to tell his older brother. As long as Izaya was out of the picture and not as much of a bother, it would be easy.

Yet, he had spoke to soon.

He had wanted to try to Russian Sushi down the central square, wondering what it tasted like. Yet from afar he had noticed a familiar brunette talking to the tall African-Russian.

". . .Maybe I'm being to clingy. . " Izaya spoke to the Russian, knowing full well Simon was too busy giving out offers to costumers, but it did make him feel better to vent to the man. ". . .Hmph. . I don't know.. .he would have. .st-. ." He paused for a moment, feeling a cold stare.

Slowly he glanced around until his own stare was met with that of Kasuka. He raised a brow, confused to why the boy was here and with Shizuo for that matter. He had thought they hadn't been talking for a while. "Fuck." He mumbled under his breath. Shizuo was the last person he wanted to see.

K- The blond lead his brother casually towards the Russian sushi dinner, yet in that instant of finding a better view of Simon up ahead. .. He also began to notice that familiar jacket .

"Shit." he breathed himself, seeing Izaya was the one person he wanted to be sure to avoid today. Damn it all. As they got nearer though, Shizuo's eyes began to leave the suave brunette, eyeing back down to his own brother with a light sigh "Are you sure this is where you want to eat right now?" he had to ask, before it became too late.

Why did he just have the feeling Izaya might be here?

A- Kasuka was actually glad the other had said that. He shook his head lightly and pulled the man somewhere else, completely avoiding that place. He didn't want to have Izaya bother them in anyway, ruin his chanced of having Shizuo for himself. Going any closer would have ruined it.

As they moved, Izaya watched the two walk away, actually disappointed they did not come. He frowned, displeased by it. Wouldn't Shizuo just come and apologize yet for being a jackass? He furrowed his brow seeing them not as part of the crowd. Would Izaya be the one to apologize then? He growled at that idea and shook his head, no! He would not, no matter how many days passed.

Yet, as those days grew more, he found himself hopeless, missing the man. With the other's brother, he knew Shizuo wouldn't have the time to see him. So instead the brunette decided, after contemplating with himself, that he would approach the blonde. It was then that he stood at the other's home, staring very irritably at the door and finally mustering the courage to ring the bell. But to his dissatisfaction, Kasuka was the one to answer.

He stared at Izaya, as Izaya stared at him. ". . hmph. . is Shizzy-chan home?"

Kasuka stood for a moment just staring, he then shook his head and closed the door without another word, walking off.

Izaya blinked, standing there and staring at the now closed door. He growled. He knew Shizuo had to be in there!

K- Shizuo fried another thing of eggs on a pan to prepare a nice breakfast for himself and his brother. Yet as he stood there, he couldn't help but to be curious on whom it was that had answered his door.

Peeking his head out of the kitchen, he rose a brow "Hey Kasuka. . . Who was there?" he asked, finding a strange sense behind the boys eyes as he glanced over at the blond. "is. . . Everything alright? Need me to beat up some punk?" he questioned, slowly stepping more out of the kitchen, about to near the door to check who was outside of his home.

A-Kasuka blinked, watching as the blonde grew nearer to the door. Izaya was still out there wasn't he? He would take his time away from his brother. Quickly he grasped onto the other's arm, trying to pull him and shook his head.

". .No one. .no one." He muttered softly.

Izaya tapped his food impatiently, feeling his blood boil and wondered if Kasuka was serious or being plain rude. His finger rose once again, pressing the doorbell, not once, but 7 more times repeatedly. He stuffed his hand back in his sweater pockets and waited, hearing a bit of noise beyond the door.

K- "Hey I'm sorry Kasuka. . . But if someone is bothering you, I'm going to check." Shizuo spoke of the obnoxious ringing, soon pulling his arm away from the other to be able and grasp hold onto the door handle.

If it was some stalker the other had, the blond would be sure to put them in their place. The thought had never even occurred to him that it could be the other brunette lingering on the other side of the door. The one he had been ditching and avoiding lately in order to go spend time with his younger brother.

His eyes blinked down though once the door had opened, faced to now see an irritated Izaya staring up at him. His brows rose, feeling a different feeling within himself as he stared at him. He felt completely different around this other then he normally did around his brother.

". . . What brings YOU here this morning?" he asked, slowly allowing for his arms to cross over his chest.

A- Izaya blinked, slowly ridding his irritation as best as he could. He looked to the other, seeing that annoyed 'I don't want you here' kind of look. But he didn't care. He was already there and he was going to apologize, no matter how much he wanted to cut his own throat from doing so. He looked the other way, feeling embarrassed as the other's hazel eyes burned through him.

". . .I. . .I only came to. . say sorry. . " He murmured lightly, fidgeting with the inside of his coat as he spoke lightly, not making any eye contact with Shizuo. ". . .I was being a brat again. . .hmph. . ." He paused for a moment before lightly furrowing his brow. ". ..Do you really have to stay mad this long?"

Kasuka was a bit behind Shizuo, trying to figure out what they were saying, he wanted to get closer, but didn't want to ruin it. He tilted his head left and right, stood on his tippy-toes, anything to try and get what exactly they were talking about.

K- The blond looked down at Izaya in a bit of shock, but also with a bit of guilt of his own as he sighed. Placing a hand over his own face, he adjusted his weight onto one hip while in thought. The brunette normally never said sorry. . .so Shizuo had to know it was the truth. . .but why now? He could just feel Kasuka trying to get in on the conversation from behind him. Such horrible timing.

"Kasuka." The taller man seemed to address instead of the other, glancing back to gain the smaller boy's attention better. "I'll be back in just a moment. . . alright?" A soft and reassuring smile then came to his face "It won't take long, why don't you finish breakfast for me?" He asked, seeing some of the stuff he was cooking was probably already a bit burnt by now.

Then with that said, he started to step out the door with Izaya, shutting the door behind him for better privacy. "Of all the times you want to apologize. . ." The blond sighed out, slowly lowering the hand from his face to show the smile gone that he had previously worn. "Really. . .You should have known my brother was here." He stated, a bit accusingly.

A- Izaya frowned at that and rolled his eyes. ". . well. . .you didn't come by Shizzy-chan. . .and I don't care who is around." He huffed lightly and crossed his arms, looking the other way.

There other was just making him seem stupid. How long would Izaya have to wait till Kasuka was gone to make up with the other? It was either wait or do it himself.

". . .I can just go then if you're too busy playing big brother." He murmured, already wanting to leave.

Waiting had seemed all the more attractive now as Shizuo looked at him that way. Sheesh! He should at least been happy the burnette had thought of coming to see him! But no, instead he scolds him for coming when his brother is over. Hmph.

As mentioned though, that said brother was leaned into the door. Already he had turned off the fire for the stove, wanting to instead hear what was going on between the two.

K- The blond sighed at the other man's words before rubbing the back of his neck lightly.

"You don't need to. . .GO I suppose, but I would rather you leave while Kasuka is here." He stated truthfully, until standing up straighter then before to begin nearing the shorter brunette. ". . .I know you won't keep your hands to yourself. . .that's the only problem I know I'd have with you." Shizuo murmured lowly, until allowing for his arms to stretch out, finding their way around Izaya as he began to hold the other man close and against his chest.

Although most couples would have thought it cute, other people would have thought otherwise as Shizuo stared off into the sky with such a blank and troubled face. Really, this brunette always had to start up something. Always leaving the blame to rest on the blonde's shoulders instead.

A- Izaya himself stared foreword at the door. At first his arms stayed within his coat pockets, but after a moment he lightly held onto the sides of the other's vest.

". . .fine. . ." He muttered after a moment, really hating to give up so easy, but he wasn't in the mood for another fight at the moment. He pushed away from the man and took a step back to have more of a distance. ". . .You owe me though Shizzy-chan." He wiggled his forefinger lightly, letting the ring gleam before twirling on his foot and making his way out.

Kasuka raised a brow at what they had been doing. He couldn't see, but there had been a strange pause. Once he heard Izaya say his goodbyes he quickly ran off to the kitchen, pretending to set the table as though he had been there the whole time.

K- Shizuo made his way back inside of his home, shutting the door behind him as he gaze around. At first, he was wondering where the other had gone, but after hearing the plates clacking down onto the table, remembered.

"Mmm. . .sorry about that Kasuka." He mumbled as he began to enter the kitchen now, eyeing over as he watched the smaller boy set the table. He soon shuffled around the room as well, preparing drinks for the two of them. "He shouldn't be here for the rest of the week. . .that is when you're leaving, right?" He asked curiously, though wouldn't have thought it to be any different. It was always one week. Then Izaya could have his way again and drag Shizuo around as if he were some pet for the brunette.

"Mm." The boy was quiet for a moment.

That's right, he gave himself a month to confess to the other. And if what his brother said was true, Izaya wouldn't be around to bother.

". . A month." He spoke lightly before sitting at his seat and taking a sip of the drink Shizuo had put down for him.

His eyes lowered upon the glass, waiting for the other's reaction to such a long time of staying. By his reaction he could see if Shizuo had other plans after the week Kasuka would usually stay or really be happy about it. Lightly his eyes then looked back toward his brother to see his face all the more better.

K- Shizuo had actually stopped walking all together, instead staring off at the brunette with slightly wide eyes. Had he heard right?

". . .A MONTH Kasuka?" He questioned, trying not to frown at the news, but it was a bit hard not to.

Shit, if Izaya finds out, things could actually turn out to be more difficult. No way that informer was going to wait that long. Yet to brush aside the awkward surprise, he found himself chuckling uneasily instead, finding his own seat at the table.

"Don't you need to get back to the studio though?" When no answer was given though, his eyes narrowed a bit before leaning his head in his hand, staring over towards his younger brother that only stared back. ". . . Why so long?" Shizuo asked in a serious tone.

Kasuka lightly took another sip of his drink then nibbled a bit on his bacon. He didn't answer the man, finding no real reason to. Why ask such a question? Did it bother him to have his brother around? His brows furrowed. Maybe he was wrong to have decided a month, maybe a week was best, yet it was too late. He had already told his producer and manager that he wanted a sort of vacation.

". . .The bacon is good. . " He stated randomly, looking down upon his meal and continue eating.

Shizuo really must be a busy man to be so surprised and then ask the reason. Either that, or he was busy with someone else. Kasuka really did not like the idea of who he was busy with.

K- The first week soon passed after the news had been stated, and Shizuo wasn't sure what to do. Sure he loved to spend time with his brother, to be around him, and to protect him like when they were kids. . .but it was starting to get in the way of things. First, his job. He had to keep denying scheduled times that his boss wanted him for an appointment, just to make sure nothing happened to Kasuka while he was gone.

Seeing Shizuo was nervous about Izaya.

He didn't know if the other man would try and hurt his brother after discovering how much longer he was staying, but was hoping otherwise. The blond wasn't in the mood to start fighting with the other man again, and was actually a bit surprised to not see him around as he and Kasuka began to trail on their second week together. Maybe the informant already knew, maybe he was being mature about the whole thing and waiting until afterwards.

Although that sounded nice, Shizuo was positive that wasn't the case.

A late Wednesday night, the man had taken his brother out for Russian sushi, seeing they had been interrupted the first time. The blond said nothing though about how bad the sushi actually was, seeing in his opinion. . .it was far from the actual thing.

Yet he sat at the table anyways, arms crossed, cigarette hanging from his mouth as he lightly exhaled a few huffs of smoke every now and then. . .just watching as his younger brother gazed along the menu for something to eat.

A- Kasuka scanned the menu, finding all of it nothing but strange. Yet he picked the one that seemed the most normal before handing the menu to Simon. He looked to his brother, seeing him space out a bit.

". . Shizuo." The other spoke lightly, wondering what it was that was going in the blonde's mind.

Was it him, or was it that informer? He had noticed at times when they walked together, the blonde looking out, almost searching for something. Did he think the brunette would be out when they were? Maybe hoping to run into him? Kasuka hoped that wasn't the case.

Yet that said brunette was actually spending his nights skewering the city and looking up things here and there for information. Though, the burnette was in a sour mood after finding that Kasuka still hadn't left. He hated how he could not bother Shizuo after saying he wouldn't, but then again the blonde lied to him.

He said the boy would leave soon and two weeks was NOT soon.

He growled lightly as he balanced across a brick wall, hating this feeling of jealousy going through him. Maybe he should have kissed Shizuo right in front of the boy to settle it, maybe then he would have left.

". .hmph. . " Izaya found himself strolling along to the Russian Sushi place, wanting to vent out to Simon as usual.

K- Shizuo exhaled another deep breath of smoke, until pulling the bud from his lips to lightly crush against the table. Damn, this wasn't such a good idea to be here. Although he had promised his brother. . .what if the brunette shows up? That could be bad. The blonds' eyes turned hard as he remained in thought though, pressing a hand against his mouth and eyeing off into the distance. Would he fight Izaya back if that were the case? Well. . .he would have to. . .What a fucking pain.

A large arm through him off focus soon though, as Simon was already back setting the large serving of sushi down for the smallest boy to eat. Seeing the sight, Shizuo's brow twitched. He then eyed up to the smiling Russian, but was quick to grab onto the larger man's hand before he started walking off to help another table.

"Hold it! I told you a small; he can't eat all of THAT." He pointed out, gesturing towards the plate "And remember what I told you before, if he doesn't like it, you're paying me back." The blond stated, but what was the point? This man never understood what the other was saying.

A- Of course Simon only laughed at that giving off his big smile of his.

"Sushi is good~ Sushi makes you smile! A lot of it will bring a smile to your face. Shizuo shall also have some to smile too!" He nodded his head and lightly pulled away, going off to tend to other costumers.

Kasuka watched as the larger man left then back at the plate. His hand reached out to grab one before placing it to his lips and daring to eat it. Luckily it wasn't one of the worst ones of the bunch, but was edible.

". . .it's alright. . " He stated to the other, reassuring him.

Izaya walked in, hearing the light chime of bells ringing as he went.

"AH WELCOME~" Simon bellowed, always happy with another costumer. ". . .Izaya~ Ah sushi yes?"

The brunette lightly smiled back and nodded. "Sure."

He made his way toward the counter where the chef of the restaurant cooks in front of people who sat there. Izaya leaned against his hand, watching as the older man diced and sliced everything. Once done Simon placed some sushi down for the other.

"Sushi makes you happy! Smile smile!" He chuckled.

Izaya rolled his eyes, always finding this other's gibberish stupid, but entertaining. ". .are you ever pissed off?"

Simon only laughed more. "Sushi makes me happy, makes you happy, makes everyone happy!"

Izaya only shook his head lightly. How badly he wanted to know how to make this man cry, but maybe next time.

K- Shizuo was relieved that the sushi wasn't that bad as he watched his brother eat. But even though the other had said that, there was no way the blond would ever try Russian sushi again. Sighing lightly, he decided to instead eye around a bit. Hopefully after this they can just go home, go to bed, and be ready for the next day. The blond wasn't trying to rush his brother's visit though, seeing he would never once think of wanting Kasuka gone. . .but on this occasion, when his safety was on the line. . .thought for such.

Simon's large and recognizable voice would always interrupt the man's thought though as he eyed around, and was always hating that positive attitude the Russian seemed to give off. He was just lucky that Shizuo wasn't able to beat HIM up as easy.

Eyeing back to figure what poor soul was being spoken to with his lectures, he blinked to see that familiar figure. . .that jacket. . .and those dark eyes.

"Shit." He murmured, turning around to eye back towards his brother. He knew Izaya had no other life but to be here. That's how things always seemed. "How much longer are you going to take?" Shizuo couldn't help but ask, sliding his sunglasses off his nose to instead fold them up and away.

A- Kasuka blinked at that, raising a brow. He chewed a bit more before gulping down what he had. He looked down upon the plate seeing so much still left. Why was it that his brother was in a rush so suddenly? His eyes looked over to where the blonde had looked before. Izaya, him again. Why did Shizuo want to leave because of him, he hadn't noticed them yet nor could he do anything really to them.

Izaya loved sushi, yet not much from this place, but he had eaten it anyway to at least have some kind of meal. Lightly he licked his lips and pushed the small, now empty, plate away.

As Simon spoke to him he hadn't really looked toward his direction. Yet at one point he had gazed at the larger Russian he swore he saw someone particularly familiar behind him.

Slowly he leaned back on his seat to see it was none other than Shizuo and his brother themselves. He frowned at this, seeing that now his information was true. Kasuka was still in the city and eating up his time with Shizuo. Not one bit did the informer like this.

". . .Simon. . " The man spoke slyly as he slowly sat back up to look to the man. ". . .Why don't you send Shizuo and his brother another round of sushi on me?"

Simon blinked at this, but smiled all the more. He nodded and ordered more sushi, only to deliver it to Shizuo. "Moooooore sushi!" The man bellowed happily as he layed the big plate down.

Kasuka blinked at this, seeing even more to finish. He frowned lightly, not wanting to waste such food really. He never was one to do so.

K- Shizuo blinked down at the meal as well, until feeling an itch of irritation run up his body a bit.

"Hey!" He growled, eyeing up to the other man with such pissed eyes. "We didn't order more of your sushi! And we're not going to eat that." The blond stated rudely, gesturing towards the plate before meeting eyes with the smiling Russian.

Did this idiot even understand?

"Gahhhh." He breathed huskily, until slumping down more in his seat, knowing he shouldn't try and pick a fight at the moment. For Kasuka. "Give it to someone else."

A- Simon shook his head. "No~ This is for you~"

Kasuka gulped lightly, looking at the meal. He then looked to his brother and shook his head. ". .it is alright. ." He stated lowly, reassuring the other.

He would at least try to eat as much as he could before leaving. He didn't know why the sushi was here, or who it came from, but either way he didn't want to be fickle about it and anger this Russian who seemed to love sushi so much.

Though at one point, Simon had came with drinks as well, placing them onto the table. "Drink also warms the soooul~" He chimed happily, yet as he placed Shizuo's cup down, a bit of it accidently spilled out and onto the other's sleeve.

". . ah. . " Simon blinked, seeing as it began to sit in and make a stain. He laughed lightly though, never finding things like this to be so serious. "Bathrooms are over there~" He stated, pointing towards the right direction.

K- The blond tried to control the expression forming on his face, only glaring up to the man with another light twitch at his brow until abruptly standing up. Of course these things would happen at Simon's diner, that's why he hated coming inside! Speaking to the other man OUTSIDE was fine, sure, but other than doing that he hated the large Russian. But not to the point where he would kill him, really he was simply irritating.

Following the man's orders, he strolled down the hallway until making it into the bathroom. The stain wouldn't come out here though, and knew that for a fact as he stared at himself in the mirror. Yet as he saw that angered face, he forced himself to calm down a bit, until he found himself looking his usual mellow self again.

Furrowing down his brows though, he sighed and turned on the sink. As he listened to the running water he began to unbutton his sleeves, only allowing for the liquid to flow to sooth his mind out more as he began to roll up the sleeves; hiding the stain that lingered on it.

A- As the brunette had guessed what would happen, it did. He watched from the corner of his eye as Shizuo had gotten up and left to the bathroom. He had even saw how Simon was talking to Kasuka about sushi. That was just all the more of a bonus. The man slipped from his seat and began to head off toward the bathrooms, unnoticed. He leaned against the door a bit, hearing as water was running from inside. Slowly and unsoundly the man made his way in as well, seeing the blonde focusing his attention on the rushing water. Izaya carefully made his way behind the other and leaned up, wrapping his hands in front of the other's eyes.

"Guess who~" He chimed lightly as he pressed himself comfortably against the other's back.

K- The taller man blinked, only finding his vision to be blocked as he finished rolling up his other sleeve. Of course, he didn't exactly need to think to know who was leaning up behind him. Reaching up, he pulled the other's hand down to instead turn to face the other; letting his free hand turn off the water as he did.

". . .Did you do that?" He couldn't help but to ask with a raised brow, yet just by looking into the other's eyes, he knew he was right. Though. . .the fact had him smirk lightly, not being able to believe the other had actually done that. ". . .I can't stay in here for long you know. . .Kasuka is waiting for me." He nodded over in the exit's direction as he fixed his vest lightly. "So unless you're here to piss, I'm going to have to leave, Izaya."

A- The man frowned at that remark and narrowed his eyes.

". . Your brother just gets all your attention doesn't he? I'm sure Simon can keep him company for a bit." He stated lightly, tilting his head a bit to the side as a wicked smirk crossed his lips. As his hands began to fall from around the other's neck, his nails lightly scratched against the man's skin. ". . .Plus. . .you owe me remember? It doesn't seem as though he's going to be here for a LITTLE while, now does it, Shizzy-chan?" The man spoke darkly, clearly very pissed about that little lie.

If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to really piss off Shizuo, he would have rid Kasuka by now.

K- The blond hissed at the scrapes along his neck, staring a bit darkly himself into the other man's eyes, but held back by leaving his hands to linger inside of his pant pockets.

". . .He normally stays one week. . .but changed his mind." He murmured lowly, tempted to rest his forehead along the other's, but instead kept a straight and tall posture. "I'm not going to tell my own brother to leave. . .He can stay for as long as he likes."

Shizuo nodded to his defenses, but also knew that he still technically 'owed' Izaya anyways. With that thought in mind his hands began to disperse from the black dress pants, instead slowly starting to wrap around the other to hold him closer as he remained staring down at him.

". . .This has to be silent and quick though, alright?" The man questioned, basically meaning it wasn't going to be as pleasurable. Shizuo wasn't going to try and make the whole diner tremble from each thrust.

A- "fiiiiiine." Izaya whined lightly, but could not disagree.

He'd rather be able to have a quickie than not have it at all. He leaned up and bit at the other's bottom lip, pulling at it lightly before licking along the flesh.

". .then you should shut up and fuck me." He scoffed to the other with a widened smirk before capturing the other's lips fully.

Luckily for the two of them, Simon was enjoying expressing his knowledge and love for sushi to Kasuka, who was trying so hard to finish the sushi in fear of angering the Russian.

"SUSHI IS GOOD, DA?"

The boy lightly nodded with furrowed brows, taking another piece of sushi and stuffing his mouth.

K- Kissing in a hungry and sloppy kiss, it was easy to tell how eager the both of them were for this pleasurable moment. Already Shizuo was pushing the other man against the counter, until having Izaya sit up there as they still continued to rub their tongues along each other, rather wanting to taste one another than to come up for air.

Already the blonde's hands were working at Izaya's pants, wishing to be able and touch the man more first, but there wasn't much time.

Slowly his hand slid down under the other's pants, and his boxers, noting that the brunette wasn't better prepared today with those frilled panties. Oh well.

Shizuo found himself grunting inside of the other man's mouth, feeling himself get hard as his hand started to rub up against the now bare and-already-erected penis. Pulling away from the other man's lips, Shizuo couldn't help but to pant a bit heavily while licking along his lips.

"Hah. . .someone. . .was a bit excited already." He couldn't help but to tease, grabbing hold of the throbbing dick until allowing for his hand to begin stroking it.

A- Izaya grunted and growled at that. He rolled his eyes even before stating, "Well. . .hah. .it's not my fault. .ah. . .we haven't fucked. .for nnn. . .a while. ."

Of course the informer had a logical excuse, but really he always grew hard when in anticipation of the man's touch, but would always come up with some excuse to shoot down Shizuo.

His hands gripped tightly against the other's shoulders, squeezing every time a rush of pleasure would run through him. After a moment the informer's head fell foreword against the other's chest to be able to moan against him instead of out in the emptiness where everyone could hear.

K- A breath escaped Shizuo as he heard the other's erotic moans and pants against him. Damn, he was getting easily turned on as well. . .HAD to have been from not doing it in awhile. Of course he thought so, using the other's excuse as well.

His hand began to stroke a bit faster before pulling his lightly dampened hand back, already moving onto the next step as he grabbed a hold of Izaya's waist, turning the man's body around so only the brunette's plump butt was facing his direction.

". . .hah. . .hah. . .keep quiet." The other man warned yet again, not sure if he was really telling Izaya that or telling himself.

After another firm and tight squeeze at Izaya's butt though, he was sure to quickly pull his own pants down enough so allow for his own large erected cock to hang free. Then, without much hesitation or time to waste, began to position himself until sliding all the way in. An unsteady and low groan left his lips, feeling his body simply run on fire from that sudden action, and gripped bruising onto the other's hips for a better insurance on himself.

Fuck this was going to be hard not to pound the other into the mirror. Although he was thankful for the object, just giving himself a better view of the brunette's aroused expressions. It turned him on all the more, always thinking the other to be cute in these kinds of situations the most, and without much of a wait, started his slow. . .agonizing. . .thrusts in and out of the tight fitting entrance in front of him.

A- Izaya had gasped at the sudden impact. He quickly covered his mouth with one hand though, trying to muffle his sounds that were only for him and Shizuo to hear. His back arched against the other feeling the man thrust quickly rather than deeply.

Though it wasn't as pleasurable as it could be, it still caused the brunette to moan out into his hand at a larger volume. The mirrors within the bathroom began to fog as heat arose from both bodies. Sweat fell along the frailer man's face, feeling himself burning up inside. Oh how he missed this feeling.

Kasuka gulped down another piece of sushi, feeling as though he could not take anymore.

". . .doggy bag?" He asked the Russian.

Simon blinked and nodded with a large smile. "Oh~ Taking sushi home makes a happy home~" He went off to get the container and place the sushi within.

Kasuka slowly rose, glancing off toward the direction of the bathrooms. Shizuo really was taking a while cleaning that stain.

Slowly the boy rose and went off to go toward the bathroom. As he grew closer he swore he could hear something, muffled noises perhaps? He wasn't that sure. The brunette hesitated though as he reached the door, smelling something strange and feeling a bit of heat coming from the door.

Lightly he began to open it a crack, peeking in. Yet as he did, his usual lazy eyes widened to see his own brother fucking Izaya aimlessly. SINCE WHEN DID THEY DO SUCH THINGS TOGETHER?

K- The man hissed out another muffled groan as he thrusted a bit more deeper and harder into the other, still trying to control himself enough to where there wouldn't be much attention from other customers around the restaurant.

After thrusting in a bit more though, his grip on Izaya tightened all the more until he pressed his chest more against the brunette's back, nuzzling his nose within the man's neck as he hid a few grunts even in there.

Fuck, he was getting too close now. One hand soon left Izaya's hip to trail around towards the front, grabbing hold of the forgotten dick and began stroking it again, feeling just how slick it had truly become from the pre-cum.

Feeling his climax nearing all the more, Shizuo couldn't help but to nip at Izaya's damp neck, anything to give off a warning as he panted out more heatedly then before.

A- Izaya whimpered out lightly, but tried to hold his groan. He bit down upon his lips, covered his mouth, and placed his head against the mirror, anything to muffle his noise.

Yet at one point as he leaned against the mirror, he couldn't help but to catch something from the corner of his eye. He saw from their reflection, a bit fogged, but clear enough from him, a person spying upon them then abruptly leaving.

Izaya did not say a word, but smirked, yet it only lasted shortly before Shizuo pressed deeply with the man, drawing ever so close to his climax. Izaya did not want to ruin this chance for himself, nor for Shizuo, so for now kept the visitor in the back of his head as he was being pounded into. Finally, he felt his walls fill with the gooey liquid as he himself poured with the larger man's hand.

He struggled so hard to keep quiet from the loud moan that wanted to rip through, that he had actually ripped a bit of skin on his bottom lip, drawing some blood. He slumped against the sink, feeling his body slowly sliding off as Shizuo pulled away. Izaya tried to keep his balance with the help of the now, possibly almost breaking, counter.

". .hah. .. hah. ." The informer panted, almost chuckling as he did. ". . mmm. . .it wasn't the best. . .but it had to do. . " He murmured, glancing down at the pure white sink. ". .ah. . .but. .Shizuo. . " The other started as he began to turn to look at the man. ". . .I think. . there was a bit of. ..hah. . a peeking tom. . " He warned the man, but kept his smile, seeming not to care seeing he had a guess who it could have been.

K- The other man blinked at that thought as he zipped up his pants. A. . .what! Shizuo's calm and collected expression soon turned a bit dark, and ticked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who?" He questioned coldly, wanting to have the face to whatever man dared to peek in on the two.

Although he might have just needed to use the bathroom as well. But still, no one was to know that Izaya and him went THIS far! Frowning even larger, he turned to start heading towards the door.

"Point him out to me Izaya, right now." He demanded, already grabbing onto the door knob to begin opening the door; releasing whatever steam built up between the two of them.

A- Izaya sighed lightly as he slipped off the sink and fixed himself a bit.

". .oh of course I will go out there half naked. ." He murmured sarcastically as he picked up his pants to fix them and such before joining the man. The brunette was thankful for his sweater, being able to zip himself up and hide any stains he had on his shirt. ". . .Are you sure you want to know?" Izaya asked, stopping the man from around the corner. He had a smile on when the man looked back at him. "Would you even beat up your own brother for finding out too?" Though, Izaya wished it, maybe that would make the boy go away, yet he knew the blonde would never do such a thing. "Mmmm. .though maybe it will make him leave quicker."

Kasuka was sitting patiently at the seat, looking down upon the box filled with the left over sushi. Though he looked unaffected at what he saw, his brain was running around like crazy. He couldn't believe it. Two enemies having sex? It didn't even seem logical! Why didn't Shizuo ever say he was in a relationship with Izaya? Kasuka felt his heart drop, now regretting ever coming, ever wanting to tell his brother his feelings if he was going around like that with Izaya.

But, maybe Izaya seduced him, maybe Shizuo was lonely. Maybe Kasuka could convince Shizuo to leave Izaya and have him instead! Maybe, he could just get Shizuo away from Izaya completely. Yes, that seemed right. . .

K- Shizuo felt his own heart drop by the man's words, gazing over in his brother's direction just to see the smaller boy sitting there, waiting. No. . . .NO. Kasuka was the one that was NEVER suppose to find out, as long as the blonde lived!

Frowning largely from that news, he eyed back to Izaya to make sure the other wasn't trying to pull his leg. . .but in the end was still very convincing.

"Shit." He mumbled until quickly walking away, not giving the other brunette a proper goodbye as he began to reach his table that his younger brother was sitting at. "H-Hey. . ." he tried to greet casually, until reaching over to pick up the doggie back for the other boy. "The stain isn't coming out." Shizuo explained, though also knew that Kasuka was aware of the lie ... but their other conversation couldn't be discussed in public like this! "You ready to go?"

Kasuka nodded lightly, slowly rising from his seat and walking with the other. As he did, his eyes glanced to the corner of the direction where the bathrooms were. He spotted Izaya, looking like the devil himself, grinning from ear to ear. Kasuka saw his lips move, trying to think of what they had said. It wasn't until they were outside and away from the restaurant that Izaya's words formed.

'He's mine.'

Kasuka growled mentally at that, growing secretly pissed as he trailed behind the other. It was quiet between the two, but it wasn't really strange. Kasuka was always a quiet kind of person anyway. He had wondered though, if Izaya had seen him peek did Shizuo know too? He hoped it was not the case and the man had only done that to get under the boy's skin.

K- The silence the both of them walked in only seemed to cause things to be more awkward to the blonde though, and after awhile made a light yawn to make some noise.

"Mmm. . .It's pretty late. . ." Shizuo noted, until glancing over at his brother. Gah, was he going to say something to the man? Question why he was doing such things with Izaya? Or leave things be? Narrowing his eyes lightly, he began to stare ahead of him again. ". . .You got enough to eat, right?" He questioned, though was already sure Kasuka did, seeing he was holding the boy's doggie bag. ". . .Next time I'll bring you to a more traditional restaurant." Shizuo promised with a small nod, but still remained staring ahead.

The other lightly nodded to that, but that was all. The two walked back home, Kasuka running through Shizuo's mind, Shizuo running through his own. Once they went in Kasuka finally muttered a sentence.

". . I'll take my leave to bed now. . .the sushi is really getting to me." He bowed lightly and began to head off toward his old room.

Really. Tomorrow he would feel better, and forget about the whole thing. At least now he knew who to take Shizuo away from; Izaya. That man was not going to have his brother for long, soon Shizuo will just go back to bashing the other's head in rather than making out. He frowned at the image playing in his head from earlier, really wanting to rid of it.

K- The following morning, Shizuo had wished the same.

Already last night felt like so long ago, surly his brother wouldn't dare to mention it now. It wasn't like him to do so after all.

Shizuo spent his morning as he had many other day's though, with his smaller brother, strolling down the sidewalk to see if they could find a good restaurant for breakfast. Truth be told though. . .the blond wasn't having much of an appetite for such an early meal, so only followed wherever his younger brother was going. Hands remained in pockets while his eyes were on alert, performing an intimidating walk he would normally do while on the job of being a body guard. Having most fear the sight of him.

". . .Have you picked somewhere yet?" Shizuo couldn't help but ask a bit irritatingly, seeing they had seemed to be walking around for hours now.

Kasuka blinked, slowly glancing back at his older brother. ". . I thought. . .you were." He muttered lightly, not knowing that he was the one to chose. "Hm . .." The brunette quickly glanced around and pointed at a simplistic restaurant that seemed a bit empty.

He pointed to it, not caring much of where they ate really, as long as Izaya wasn't there and the two of them could enjoy each other's company. Once they sat at a table and Kasuka was to order, he glanced over at the other, seeing that Shizuo pushed the menu away. ". .Not. . hungry?" He asked, worried a bit seeing it was breakfast, the first meal of the day. Was something the matter with the other?

K- "Yeah. . .forgive me." The blonde muttered, knowing that Kasuka normally always wanted the man to eat all meals of the day. But as of lately, he felt his stomach really not up to many different meals. Seeing he even missed dinner yesterday too.

Sinking down a bit more in his chair, he reached over in his vest pocket to pull out a cell phone. He only wanted to check it though for something to do, but was actually a bit surprised to see a message waiting for him. A text message. But who? He only had his boss, Celty, and that idiotic scientist.

Sliding the phone open, he blinked to see the number was one he did not know. Then it must be. . .sighing mentally, he knew there was no other person who could have found his number so easily.

Finally, he opened the message, and awaited for it to load. . .not very amused by whatever it is the brunette probably sent to him. Yet as a picture loaded, his at first lazed eyes began to widen. . .seeing Izaya and those lacey panties of his. . .

A blush rose across his cheeks wildly, quickly snapping the phone shut with a light cough. W-what the hell! Was he trying to tease Shizuo this way! Damn flea!

Kasuak blinked, hearing the other have an abrupt cough. He tilted his head lightly, seeing the other seem pissed off so suddenly and a blush going across his cheeks. What had happened? What did he miss in that second of blinking?

". . .Shizuo?" The boy questioned, curious on what it was that had pissed off his brother so suddenly and left such a pink hue on his cheeks.

K- The man's eyes glanced over towards his brother for just a moment until getting, or at least trying to force, and uneasy smile upon his lips. Fuck, Izaya did that on purpose. He was going to get it later.

Waving his hand, Shizuo shook his head lightly "Ah nothing. . .just had something in my throat."

He lied horribly, knowing that wasn't a good explanation at all. . .but it was all that he had. Sliding the cellular device back within his pocket, the blond forced himself to sit up straight in his seat slowly.

"So. . .picked something to eat?" He asked, changing the subject of their conversation.

Kasuka lightly nodded and pointed to what he had wanted. Really. Shizuo was such a bad liar. It had to be something, something serious. Kasuka was really getting tired of it. He knew it probably had to do with Izaya if Shizuo was getting like this, feeling embarrassed and such.

He glanced around but saw nothing of the other. But the boy had a feeling it had to be about him. The brunette mentally frowned. He really needed to win Shizuo from that man.

". . .Shizuo. . .are you feeling sick?" The boy asked, referring to how the man has been acting as of late. It had to be something and he wanted to know. ". . .Since. . at the sushi place. . you've been acting funny. . ." His eyes lowered lightly, looking to the table, watching as a waiter came up and took it, getting their order and then leaving.

K- ". . .huh?" Shizuo raised a brow, trying to play a bit of dumb. . .but there was no fooling his brother.

Although it was strange he wasn't just bringing up the hidden meaning behind those words.

". . .I feel fine." He stated, until glancing away, watching other's sitting at their tables instead. ". . .My mind just travels a bit sometimes. . .why?" The blonde found himself questioning back, resting his hands under the table while leaning forward more. ". . .Is there something bad that I'm doing that's upsetting you?"

The other frowned all the more, hating that his older brother wouldn't admit to him what it really was that was bothering him. He glanced the other way, secretly jealous of Izaya. He bet that Shizuo probably told Izaya everything that was on his mind, so why couldn't Shizuo do that with him? That informer was nothing but the devil, twisting the blonde to do his bidding. Even though all these negative thoughts went through his head, he looked calm on the outside, slowly shaking his head.

". . no. .it's nothing. . I just thought you weren't feeling good enough to be out is all. . ."

K- "mmmm." Shizuo nodded, then smiled back lightly towards the other's concern. "Well. . .I'm alright. Promise." He stated, tempted to even stick out his pinky as before when they were younger to ensure the boy better, though held himself back as both hands grasped hold onto each other.

They sat there silently most of the time though as the brunette ate his meal, then afterwards, were right back to walking again. "Sure there's nothing else you're in the mood for doing right now?" He questioned as they walked by another row of stores lined up near the sidewalk. "There's a whole other side of Ikebukuro too. . .we don't need to just keep strolling around you know."

Kasuka shook his head lightly.

". . I just. .want to go back home." He muttered, seeing it was getting late, meaning it was more likely they could run into Izaya.

Really the boy was struggling. That whole day he watched as Shizuo would be in thought, thinking of probably Izaya. He would hear a ringing going off from the other's phone, indicating he got a text probably from him too. Kasuka wasn't stupid nor was unaware as Shizuo had thought. He really was on wits end, getting tired of it all. He wanted to keep his brother to himself, out of the streets where 'someone' else could bother him.

K- A sigh came from Shizuo though, really hating to just linger around at home. But. . .if it's for his brother. . ."Alright then." The blond nodded, until turning a certain direction that lead over towards his house. It was a bit irritating though that every time the blonde would try and talk to the smaller boy, a text would interrupt them. Sure, he could ignore them . . .but then again, Izaya promised to spam the man until he answered if he did.

Suddenly after awhile more of hearing those constant rings, the other slapped the cell phone out of Shizuo's hand as it recently jingled off.

He hadn't even noticed he had moved so quickly until he heard the phone smack to the ground. Kasuka blinked once he realized what he had done. Shit. He had done what he had said in his head to do.

"Ah. . " He stared down at the phone then back up to the other before looking to the floor again. ". . .it . .was annoying me. . " He muttered lightly, admitting that he really was hating to hear that ring and to be knowing who exactly it was that was messaging the other.

From a bit far away on a building, Izaya pouted, seeing as he saw the phone crash into the ground. He had set such a nice picture of him licking a popsicle too.

K- Shizuo blinked at his brother dumbfound, seeing he had never seen the other perform any type of violent act. Yet there was the blonde's cell phone, now broken and scattered across the floor.

The situation of THAT wasn't the thing that bugged him much though, but instead it was that small glimpse he caught in Kasuka's eyes.

Slowly crossing his arms, he felt himself kneel down to be at the younger brunette's eye level. ". . .Annoying you was it?" He questioned, lightly cocking one brow upwards. "... You know you could have told me just to stop. . .or to turn the phone off." Although Shizuo also knew he wouldn't either way. . .it was just strange. His mellow brother. . .actually did something like this?

The boy glanced the other way, not wanting to look at his brother. He could have done that, but he found it so rude to do so. Yet, it seemed breaking the phone was far worse than being rude.

"Sorry. ." He murmured lightly. Yet could still feel his brother's worried stare.

A dry gulp moved down his throat, feeling his brows furrow lightly. ". . .I just. . .know you're talking. . to 'him'." He emphasized the word with a bit of a growl. ". . .why is he so important to you?" He asked, finally glancing back at the other, seeming to slowly grow angered. "You hated him. . ..and now you're so close to him! Why?" The boy's usually soft voice began to raise as he thought of that day where he had found them so intimately close.

"You shouldn't like him Shizuo!" He cried out, grasping onto the other's vest, squeezing ever so tightly and pulled the man closer to him. "You. . you should like me!" He exclaimed before pushing himself to suddenly kiss Shizuo, turning bright red as he did.

Izaya sighed as he saw he could not reach Shizuo anymore. ". . .might as well check on him~" He mumbled, reaching to get the binoculars and see through them, only to spy the blonde intently kissing his own brother. His crimson eyes grew wide, watching how that younger boy pressed his body every so tightly against Shizuo. He growled and shook all over, feeling his anger rise among his body. No one, fucking touched Shizuo like that. . .BUT HIM.

K- The larger man felt his heart skip a beat, in more alarm and shock then anything. What. . .was Kasuka doing? Even by feeling the younger boy's smaller body pressed against his own had the blond blush, until slowly grabbing hold of the brunette's hands, pulling the boy away with an exhaled breath.

"Kasuka. . ." He stated, but didn't know what to say.

He had never seen his brother so upset before, so angered. . .was this really how he felt? Furrowing down his brows, he still held the boy's wrists tightly, not wanting for the other to pull something such as that again.

". . .You can't do this." He finally murmured lowly, yet left himself crouched down for better eye contact with the boy. ". . .You're my brother. . .I love you a lot. . ." Maybe even to the point where he would have accepted this gesture, but it was too late ". . .But I. . .have Izaya." Shizuo stated even lower than before, not wanting passerby's to pick up what he was admitting towards. ". . .You can't change our relationship. . .just because you're jealous. . .Kasuka. . .I'm sorry, but things just don't work like that." Was that why his brother had been acting strange lately? Why he was staying so long?

Kasuka's eyes widened. Shizuo. . was accepting Izaya over him? How could this be? He surely thought that the blonde would have accepted him over that devil of a man! Yet, slowly he pulled his hands away and took a step back from the other, looking the other way, not wanting to peer in those eyes. Was this what Shizuo really wanted? To be with that informer?

". . .you. . .must love him then. . " He murmured lightly, regretting now that he ever came. It seemed he has underestimated the feelings Shizuo had toward Izaya. ". . .lets go home." Kasuka stated, turning toward the street and starting to walk himself.

The boy was a professional for not showing any emotion, it was easy for him to hide his sadness and regret.

K- Shizuo's brows furrowed as he watched his brother walk on a bit ahead, and felt bad. . .horribly bad. . .but also needed the boy to know. Although, what Kasuka said about loving Izaya. . .that may have been pushing it. There was no way he would ever LOVE that flea. No way at all. Even though that other was the one who passed his mind in that moment his brother kissed him. . it must have just been some silly coincidence. . .right?

Frowing by the thought, he was starting to ponder whether he really should speak to Celty soon about this. She did know a lot of things after all.

Once entering the house with the boy, he rubbed his neck lightly, not sure what to really say as he shut the door behind him. He knew the smaller brunette was sad, but Shizuo wasn't sure how to really make him feel so much better. He had just rejected him afterall. . .

Yet Kasuka did not ask for anything from the other. Instead he kept the same. Quiet and reserved. It seemed as though nothing really changed. Though, the next day Kasuka was already packed and ready to go.

". . .They need me back at the studio. ." He murmured, using it as an excuse to leave again for a while.

He stood in front of the car, looking to his brother for a moment before opening it. ". . .I'll come back again for a visit." Really, he needed time to collect himself. Being with Shizuo for another week would be too much for him. Leaving a week early seemed well enough for him.

Yet, Kasuak paused for a moment before slipping in the car, glancing back at the other. ". . .Please be careful brother." The brunette muttered softly before finally closing the door. The limo began to pull away, driving off down the street and leaving with a broken hearted Kasuka.

K- Shizuo's frown remained on his face as his brother's limo soon disappeared around the corner. It didn't surprise him though to watch the boy leaving early . . .kissing Shizuo as he did yesterday was probably the reason why he had even visited. To confess. It made the blond feel guilty too, but soon tried to brush the problem aside as he turned to step back inside of his house. . .seeing it empty as ever again.

Kasuka will be fine. . .he just needs time is all. His hand then rested on top of one of his pockets, about to slip out his cell phone to text Izaya, to say that his brother left. . .but there was no phone there.

Ah, that was right. Sighing, he instead glanced over to the broken piece of technology now sitting on the coffee table right behind him. Oh well, that moron will figure it out sooner or later.

Though that said moron was as pissed as ever. He was so frustrated, so pissed off that he wanted to kill something oh so badly. He had seen the two walk off together after that, going back home. The brunette wanted to wring that pretty little neck of Kasuka so badly it was killing him. It burned inside his body like fire, this rage and jealousy over it all. Then the fact that the blonde's phone wasn't working pissed him all the more. They could be doing THINGS over at the blonde's home. That fact clearly made the informer all the angrier.

He continued to mess with his knife as he headed abruptly down the streets toward Shizuo's home. He growled, wishing he could stab that blonde if he caught them doing something that only himself and Shizuo ever did! The thought of it made Izaya suddenly run, wanting to catch them! Wanting to kill that bodyguard and that actor! He found himself at the front of the other's door, angrily pressing in the doorbell so hard it almost seemed like he had crushed it in.

K- A sigh of annoyance came from the man's lips as he heard the bell ring, and rubbed his hand against the steamed mirror to see his damped hair and bare chest. Of course that fool would catch him at a bad time. Shaking his head, he grabbed for a towel sitting next to him, tying it around his waist securely before making his way out of the bathroom, hearing the bell more clearly as he headed towards the door.

"Shut up already!" He growled, and knew Izaya had heard him, for the bell's rings picked up all the more speed.

Fucking asshole.

Finally, the door was swung open just to find an irritable Shizuo staring down at an pissed off Izaya. Their eyes clashed for a moment until the blond huffed

"What? Do you have any idea what time it is still?" He questioned, seeing really it had barely turned nine.

Izaya growled all the more seeing that here Shizuo was, HALFLY NAKED. He felt his temper rising, not liking the conclusions that came to mind.

"OH. I'M SORRY, WAS I DISTURBING YOU FROM SOMETHING?" He asked as sarcasm dripped from his mouth. He clutched at the sides of his jacket, feeling as though he was going to rip it apart. "MAYBE SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF. . .SCREWING YOUR OWN BROTHER?" Izaya's body shifted a bit foreword to peer ever so angrily at the other blonde. He knew that this man was probably up all night fucking his brother or something and that boy was probably upstairs sleeping in his bed! That idea not only pumped the man's heated blood, but he could feel a tinge in his heart as well. Though, the man ignored this human feeling, or at least tried to.

K- Shizuo felt his own eyes narrowing at the man's words, feeling a bit hurt himself by this sudden conclusion.

"What the fuck. . .are you talking about?" He questioned seriously for once, not angered, but surprised. "My brother is gone you fucking idiot. . . . . What made you think I would be sleeping with him?" He questioned, not liking this side he was seeing in Izaya at all. It was ridiculous. It was hard to understand. . .did the other really think the blonde was like that? Huffing at the idea, he glanced the other way, shaking his head.

Idiot. . .what an idiot. ". . .who told you?" He finally asked, referring to yesterday. There had to have been one of Izaya's men around that caught Shizuo and Kasuka in the act. Such horrible timing.

"NO ONE DID YOU IDIOT. AND STOP LYING." He hissed lowly, clearly not taking any of this bull crap. At least he thought it was. Of course Shizuo would be trying to lie, trying to use Izaya like some whore to have fun with at times. That's what their relationship was this whole time wasn't it?

That idea plundered his mind, feeling himself growing more hurt by it, thus feeling sick towards himself for ever showing such feelings to this blonde. ". . .NO. YOU KNOW WHAT. . .FUCK THIS. . .FUCK YOUR BROTHER ALL YOU WANT SHIZUO. . I don't care anymore!" He hissed lowly before turning on his heel and walking away. Yet paused for a moment and turned back to the other, taking out his knife. "AND DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME. . I'LL CUT YOUR THROAT IF YOU DO." Izaya warned, taking a few steps back before stomping away in pure hatred, not only for Shizuo but also for himself.

How could he have felt this kind of anger toward the blonde. He shouldn't have cared, but yet he did. What was wrong with him? Feeling as though he wanted to cry. These stupid human feelings, they were to be meant for other people besides himself.

K- The man watched as Izaya stomped away, utterly. . .taken back. What happened? Did the man really think. . .

Shizuo was lost for words even inside of his own mind, it was hard to understand really. . .He knew Izaya was mad. . . But what the hell just happened? Slowly shutting the door, he found himself not moving from it, just staring at the blank piece of wood as he thought.

No conclusions were coming up though. Feeling a bit empty and hurt himself. . .he knew it was time to really speak to someone about this.

Exhaling a puff of smoke, his back was leaned comfortably against the wall, watching as civilians would walk by throughout that afternoon of being there. "Then he left. . ." Shizuo stated, as if he had just retold the incident. "It's been bugging me all day. . .that fucktard hasn't a clue what he's talking about." The blond sneered, gritting his teeth on the helpless bud trapped between his teeth until he eyed over towards the headless rider beside him. "He's such a idiot."

The headless rider tilted her head lightly to the side as she peered at her friend. She leaned back on her bike and crossed her legs before slipping out her phone swiftly and typing quickly against it. She then showed it to him.

"Well. . .I don't know, maybe he had caught you and your brother kissing. Maybe he got jealous?" She asked, yet slowly pulled the phone back and started typing again. ". .wouldn't you get really angry if you saw Izaya kiss someone else too? Wouldn't you storm to his house also?" She asked, pulled back his phone and looking toward the blonde, seeing as his expressions change.

Though, at first Celty was a bit surprised at the time when she had been walking by and saw the two at the fair, but now as Shizou was talking to her, it seemed as though it all fit.

Really, it went to talking about killing Izaya to wanting to understand him. It was strange, but Celty was never one to question Shizuo.

K- "Hmph." Shizuo huffed for a moment, until turning his head the other way in thought. Sure he would be pissed and all, but still. Izaya went completely over the top yesterday.

It was silent for a long moment until the blonde realized something, causing for a faint blush to start crossing his cheeks. Shit! Wait! He had never even told Celty to begin with that the two of them were seeing each other! Quickly turning his head back, he found himself feeling a bit embarrassed, and hesitant.

"It's. . .It's not like how you think though!" He suddenly exclaimed, crossing his arms nervously "And. . you better not fucking tell anyone!"

Celtly giggled lightly, her shoulders showing it as she placed her hand near wear her mouth would be under the helmet. She slipped out her phone and typed quickly before showing it the man again.

". .Don't worry, my lips are sealed. So what is it then, if it's not what I'm thinking? What are you guys to each other?" She asked, curious on if they were like herself and Shinra. In a way it seemed like it, but at the same time, she didn't want to anger Shizuo in anway so didn't add that.

She slipped back her cell phone and typed a little more before showing it. ". . .friends with benefits?"

K- Shizuo sighed out at that, until glancing away for a moment. "Something like that I guess. . ." He then grumbled something else, knowing it had to be that. There was no way he would ever find himself in LOVE with that man.

". . .Far from being boyfriends that's for sure." Of course, Shizuo had thought of them like that before. . .but their relationship was so hectic. It was as if their status changed every day. ". . .Celty. . ." He addressed in almost a whisper, looking back over at the women. ". . . .How do you feel when you're around Shinra?"

Her head lightly lifted up straight. Her forefinger lightly scratched the cheek of her helmet. If she had a head she would be lightly blushing.

It took her a moment or two before typing on her phone and showing the man. "A-ah. . .well. .when I'm with Shinra. . I'm really happy, at peace. I mean, he's annoying sometimes and a perv. . . .but my heart races whenever he's near. Even when I'm angry at him, I can't be for long. It's just too difficult when he comes around." She left her hand fall back down in her lap, feeling embarrassed to say such a thing, but she trusted Shizuo from not telling him, seeing if he knew he'd be all over her and just embarrass her even more. ". .He's an idiot sometimes. . . but I really love him no matter. He makes me feel wanted and needed." She stated a moment after.

K- Shizuo was silent as he read that, until looking away from the phone to back out towards the streets. "I see. . ." He finally murmured.

What Celty said seemed pretty close to Izaya's and his own relationship. . .only theirs was a bit more dangerous when it came to being annoyed. Pulling his cigarette from his mouth, he lightly dropped it on the floor before lightly stomping it to press the flame out. He couldn't love Izaya though. . .it would be too weird.

"That's all love is then . . .that certain feeling?" The blonde questioned, raising a brow. "You sure that's love?"

Celty paused for a moment, pondering before starting to type. As she did, she would type but then backspace something and start all over. It took her a while before showing the man.

". . .Love is really hard to say Shizuo. I mean, I know I'm in love with Shinra because I wouldn't be with anyone else but him. He accepts me for who I am, that's enough for me. Love is something you have to figure out for you own." The woman sat there for a moment, seeing Shizuo in a bit of thought. She giggled lightly before taking back the phone and typing in something then showing the blonde.

". . .are you in love with Izaya?"

K- A light blush crossed the man's cheeks as he stared down at the text, then quickly looked away again, trying to glare through his embarrassed expression. "That would be impossible." He stated for a moment, but when the words really sank in. . .he couldn't help but to re-think the women's suggestion.

Was he in love with Izaya?

Stepping away from the wall, he suddenly began to walk off and away, though raised a hand up as a good bye. "I'll see you later rider." He stated as he slowly lowered that hand to instead slip inside of his pocket.

He needed to leave now, to go see Izaya. Even if the upset brunette did try to kill him . . .the blonde would still try and calm him down. Celty's thoughts really did help Shizuo's own.

The headless rider watched as the blonde walked off. If she could, she would be smiling. Lightly she waved and began to ride the opposite way.

Meanwhile Izaya was in his home, throwing knives at a target he had, pretending Shizuo's head was pasted on it.

"Hate hate hate hate." He muttered to himself over and over again before throwing another knife. The brunette felt like ruining someone else's life to make himself feel better, but found no one to do that to. Instead he released his rage with each knife he threw, watching as it stabbed into the ringed circle. Yet as he did, he heard the light buzz of someone coming up to his apartment. He had thought it to be Namie coming in. Yet when the doorbell rang he blinked. Namie had her own key. . .

Slowly he dropped the knives and made his way to his door. He leaned up and peeked through the peeping hole, only to see the last person on earth he ever wanted to see. "GO AWAY!" He yelled out, stepping away from the door, not wanting to even open it.

K- "Open this door Izaya." Shizuo spoke through loud enough to be heard, but still did not sound angry.

The brunette knew that the blonde could open the door, so decided to give the other a few more moments to do as he had requested. Yet as he heard the shuffling grow further away, he sighed. This was already going to be hard enough, what he wanted to do, he didn't need this trouble to help make anything worse!

"I'm coming in then." He announced, grabbing onto the door handle before violently ripping the door off its hedges, tossing it aside carelessly. . .just as those months before when the other man had gotten sick. "Now stop being over-dramatic. . .I need to speak with you." Shizuo said bluntly, stepping in more as he watched the other still drawing farther back.

Izaya growled lowly. "Oh? Well I don't want to speak to you! Now leave Shizuo." The man warned, making his way as far as possible. "I said I'd cut your throat if you followed me. And look. . .here you are. .clearly you want to die."

Suddenly a blade flew past Shizuo, hitting the wall behind him, leaving a light scratch across his cheek. "I don't care what you have to say, piss off or the next time I won't miss." Though he sounded more calmer than before, his words were cold and harsh, not like his usual sly tone.

It was easy to see that he was pissed off beyond reason, that and hurt. Shizuo was the last person he wanted to see again, for a LONG while. Seeing him here now made the brunette just want to crumble, but he would not to succumb to such useless feelings.

K- "Then do it." The blonde dared a bit harshly himself, already fed up with the way Izaya was acting towards him. The only reason why he was mad was because he never gave the blonde a proper way to explain in the first place. Taking a few more steps closer, he began to tower a bit over the brunette, showing just how much closer he was nearing.

"Kill me Izaya. . .then you'll never understand what I came here to speak with you about." His hard eyes softened down a bit as he said it though, reminding himself he couldn't let his own temper get the best of him. ". . .and you'll never really understand what happened between me and Kasuka."

Izaya leaned back as the other towered over him. His hand lifted with the knife, daring to cut the throat that was now in his sight. Yet, he hesitated, unable to find himself slicing that throat, but he still held the knife up.

"What is there to explain Shizuo? Nothing. There's no real reason why you're here. You're just pathetic by coming. What is it that I don't understand?" He ordered for the man to tell him. He saw it all. He saw how they kissed, how they walked back home together. How friendly they must have gotten inside that house. He knew, he wasn't stupid! Izaya knew how things went, he knew that Shizuo never really liked him to begin with!

K- "That I never slept with my brother!" He shouted back at Izaya, simply to be dominant in this argument a bit more, but also halfly because he was still irritated. "That I never kissed him, I stopped him! That I would never sleep with someone else but you! You're an idiot!" Shizuo gestured towards the other still wielding the knife before turning his eyes to glance away ". . .You can't trust me, even if I shout the truth in your face. . .huh!" His eyes shot back over to Izaya, seeming nothing but serious.

Shizuo wanted to add more, but stopped himself for the moment. Hoping he wouldn't need to admit the other thing as well. . .that maybe that was enough to have this other back in his arms, and stopping this little fit.

Izaya still didn't seemed to believe the truth, well, he didn't want to. The fact that he continued to play in his head that this man never liked him to begin with made it all worse. Shizuo probably had so many other's he preferred more than the brunette. He probably liked his brother more! It was the fact that Shizuo seemed to hate him that always got to Izaya. This game of hate they had between each other, Izaya didn't want to play it any longer.

". . .No. I can't Shizuo." He huffed and looked the other way. "Just admit that you'd rather be with your brother than with me! You know you found that kiss something you've always longed for." His eyes lightly lowered, finding that crack in his heart grow all the more bigger at his own words. "Even if you did sleep with him or not. . .you still questioned yourself if he was better than me in every way. You still began to think that life would be easier if you were just with him. Didn't you!"

It was true though, Shizuo's life would be more peaceful with his own brother than with Izaya. The brunette knew he was such a brat, always needy and whining, finding joy in teasing the other, making his mind run in circles.

Of course Shizuo would not want to be with someone like himself. Someone who stated so clearly that he hated him.

K- The room was silent for a long moment before he sighed. "No."

His eyes met Izaya's for a moment, noticing the new expression as he glanced away. "That thought. . .never even crossed my mind." He admit truthfully, but knew that was probably what Izaya must have thought of himself. What a pain.

"Orihara." Shizuo addressed, crossing his arms as he looked back ". . .You have no idea how much I've changed. . .do you? Or how my mind really does work. . .heh." A light smirk spread upon the blonde's lips "And here I thought you knew everything." Then again, no one knew everything. "Izaya, I'm not sure how to really lay this out but. . ." Slowly his hand rose, grabbing hold of the hand that still bared the knife as he began to lower it down, allowing for himself to lean down closer. ". . .I have every right in my mind to believe. . .to think. . ." He struggled with his words lightly, until finally admitting "To know. . .that I do. . .love you." Fucking flea, the blond was about to add, yet bit hold of his tongue before that opportunity sunk in more. ". . .I hate the way you control me. . .sure. . .but I've stopped hating you for months now . . .I'm not the kind of man to just keep sleeping with someone I didn't love. Another thing you didn't know about me. . .I suppose."

His smirk turned more into a smile, one he would normally give his brother or any other friend, but not one he showed much around Izaya. Though for this moment, it felt right.

Izaya blinked at the other's words. That was nothing he had expected. And when Izaya does not expect something, which was rare, he would find himself lost. His eyes grew a bit wide as he stared at the other, his lips parted but unable to speak properly. He found himself dumbfounded, something that most people never saw.

So he was wrong. Though it was surprising that Shizuo proved it, seeing that Izaya had always thought the blonde to be different than any other human.

A blush rose to his cheeks, feeling flustered and not know what to say. I love you too would have fit, but the brunette couldn't find his voice. He couldn't say he felt the same, but his face showed it as he furrowed his brows, looking quite different from his more confident look.

K- The sight in front of the blond was simply amusing, but also very reassuring. He knew he had the brunette back, but found it cute during this moment. No talk back? Only utter silence? Was Izaya really that surprised?

Not being able to help it, Shizuo let out a light chuckle before leaning forward all the more. ". . .What's the matter? Not use to surprises?" He questioned, liking this expression on Izaya's face more than the other. It was more of a lovable one, and soon found one of his hands to cup under the other man's chin, brushing that smooth skin with the tips of his fingers. ". . .idiot." He muttered, until allowing for his lips to gently press against the other's.

Hm, what other things did he not tell this man that could lead him to surprise, he wondered in a jokingly manner, fighting his smile to not make it any bigger.

Izaya breathed out against those lips, feeling as though he hadn't kissed them in such a while. How he wanted to melt, but found that ridiculous. Here he was, acting like an idiot, being foolish and a brat. He had to remember Shizuo was different, that he probably had surprises left and right under his sleeve.

The sound of his knife dropping was heard between them as both of his hands reached up and held around the other's neck, kissing the man back all the more. Lightly he pulled away for a moment to murmur. "I'm sorry. . ." He apologized for everything he had said before, feeling stupid for ever thinking Shizuo was like other's.

He leaned in and licked lightly against the cut he had made from the flying dagger, licking away the lightl line of blood. ". . .You can call me an idiot for today only though. ." He stated as a smirk spread across his lips as Izaya began to slowly form back into his usual self.

". . .Can we fuck now?" He then asked as it was silent between them, ruining the romantic and sweet kind of mood.

K- "Heh." Shizuo smirked back, knowing there was only a certain amount of time before that would be asked. "Fine. . " He breathed, pulling a bit away as his eyes shined in the dark room, gazing down at the normal Izaya he always knew.

Ah, the adorable one left so fast. Oh well.

Standing up a bit, he picked the other up into his arms easily, holding the man against his chest as he began to head over towards the informer's bedroom.

". . .Is there a certain way I can make up the confusion to you?" The other couldn't help but to ask, feeling generous today as he laid Izaya down upon the mattress, having the now same and lustful face the brunette was wearing.

It was the least he could do for the misunderstanding after all.

Unbuttoning his vest he slid it off, doing the same for his collared shirt too as he tossed the bow tie aside, awaiting an answer as he already was preparing himself.

Izaya sat up on the bed as he watched the other take his clothes off, such a rare sight indeed. The man always did love to see the many scars he had left upon the older man's body from their fights in high school.

"Mmm. ." He tilted his head lightly to the side, seeming all the more mischievous.

Slowly he stood up on his knees and leaned forward to placed his hands on the other's cheeks, driving him to come closer and get on the bed a bit. ". . .How about. . I ride you Shizzy-chan?" The other offered, letting his hands fall slowly along the other's jaw then down to his chest, feeling along the indents of all the scars and such.

K- Shizuo's smirk grew at those words, loving the feeling of the other trailing his hands down him in such a way.

"Oh...?" His brow rose, remembering the last time they had done that, the brunette had gotten too tired and the blond had to finish the work. But suppose he could give the other another chance.

Sliding off Izaya's jacket from his shoulders, he gave petty butterfly kisses along the man's neck, feeling himself growing more heated in the moment. ". . .If you get everything ready. . .Then I'll let you." He muttered huskily into the other's ear before licking softly against that as well before nibbling a bit on the edge of it.

Really, Shizuo never minded how they did it, either way it felt as great as it always would. His hands then slowly snaked up the other's shirt for a second as he started to get onto the bed himself, standing on his knees.

Izaya mewled lightly, he bit his bottom lips eagerly as the other trailed around his slender neck.

". . .ah. . fine. . " The man muttered after a moment.

He already felt so sensitive and all they had done was touch and kiss. He drew closer to the other man though, pressed his chest against the other's while Shizuo rose up his dark shirt more.

His hands continued to caress along the other's chest, slowly moving down to his belly, feeling the indent of each muscle as he did. He then reached the belt of the other, beginning to unbuckled it and slip it off slowly. Once it was released the brunette tossed it to the side so he could start unbuttoning the blonde's pants.

K- Breathing a bit lightly, he nipped at the other's neck, grunting every now and then as the man's fingers traced down his body.

Finally Shizuo slipped off the brunette's shirt, tossing it aside while trailing his kisses and licks down to Izaya's collar bone, tasting the man as much as he could. Already he felt his member throb lightly, wanting to enter. . .surly they were both sensitive from being apart from one another so long.

". . .mmm. . .You're not so. . .pushy tonight." He brought up, noticing as the other man instead took the time to feel along the other better, just as Shizuo would normally do.

". . .hah. .I want to make. . it last. ." He mumbled, hating to admit his plans but he didn't care. The other had admitted his feelings so he thought it to be alright for now to let the man know what he wanted, instead of leading him blindly like usual.

His hand rubbed along the back of the other's neck as his other began to tease along the man's zipper, undoing it only halfly then zipping it back up. He chuckled darkly as he heard the other grunt in frustration. Finally though, he began to undue that zipper, letting it fall and tugged it a bit down the man's thigh, letting him pull it off at the way and getting more comfortable so Izaya could place his bottom against the other's groin.

". . .mmm. . .Shizzy-chan seems already so hard. . " He murmured lightly as he rubbed his groin against the other's, feeling his own bulge grind so roughly against the man's.

K- Grunting lightly, still trying to keep his own sounds down, he heard his pants pick up pace in every light hitch that would leave him. "Heh. . .talk. . .hah. . .for yourself." He stated back, feeling the other man hard as well just by feeling Izaya's crotch as well.

Damn it though, the friction was really getting to him. Why couldn't the brunette just be nice for once, and let him enter instead of teasing?

Swallowing down another small groan, his lustful eyes watched the other boy, keeping his promise by clutching tightly onto the white sheets under him. Yet every time Izaya seemed to lean in close enough, Shizuo would feel himself prop up towards the other, licking against the man's lips with such a heated smirk across his face. For some reason. . .this time. . .it felt different from other times they would normally perform sex like this.

Izaya lightly parted his lips whenever the other would grow close and lick his lips. His hand held onto the other's boxers as he continued to grind into the man, feeling it twitch and throb the more he would.

". . .Ah? What is it. . mmm Shizzy-chan?" The wicked brunette asked, grinning from ear to ear. ". . .Do you. .ah want to enter me. . . that badly hm?" He asked in the middle of heated pans. He too had truthfully wish for the other to be inside him, yet also found it more fun to tease the man.

He leaned forward, tilting his head and waiting for an answer. ". .well?" He asked, already starting to undue his own belt and pants, sitting up a bit to slip them off better.

Sadly, the burnette didn't have the panties, but it wouldn't matter for long anyway.

K- Shizuo glare lightly up at the other man, knowing that he was only asking such a thing for his own self-pleasure. Though really what else was knew? Plus, at the sight of Izaya finishing to remove his own clothes as well. . .it was seeming to be too much. Too unbearable.

". . .y-yes, damnit." He growled lowly, until reaching up to grab harshly onto the brunette's chin, forcing for the other boy to look down at him as he smirked back as well. "Don't you. . . WANT me in you. . .hah?" He questioned, raising a brow. It would seem, that even though the two of them have basically admitted their love for one another, nothing seemed to change after all on the sexual level. Both were still as stubborn and as teasing as ever.

Izaya huffed a bit and looked the other way, hating to peer at the man and admit such a thing. Slowly though he glanced back and smirked.

". . Of. . course I ah. . do." He said quite boldly, possibly surprising the man by stating it.

Finally he slipped off both his own boxer and the other's, discarding them quickly. Izaya placed his hands on the other's gut as the brunette positioned himself on top of Shizuo's erected and ever so waiting penis.

Suddenly, without a warning, he dropped upon it, taking all of it in quickly. A sharp cry mixed with a gasp escaped the brunette's lips as his body was getting used to the feel once again.

2 weeks was too long since they had sex. It was a bit painful then it would have been before. Yet the informer sucked it up and took it as best as he could before picking his hips up and moving right back down.

K- "Ah. . .shit. .. " Shizuo heard himself breathe out before having it be followed with a soft groan.

It felt good having those hot walls around him again, and to make it better Izaya was even more tight from the time away.

Panting out more, the blond felt his hips lightly thrusting up as well to meet the brunette's own. It was hard to hold back from doing such, seeing the other was so use to being in charge at this point. He was really only hoping for his chance possibly tonight to pound the other into the bed tonight as he did the first time they tried this position. That is anyways. . .if the smaller man got too weak again.

Clutching more onto the sheets, he felt his body on fire as the friction of the other's bottom rubbed nice and smoothly against his still throbbing cock, only wanting more. . .but again, tried to hold back. He wasn't going to be able to abusively thrust into the informant every night. . .sadly.

Izaya cried out again as he felt the man go all the deeper whenever he met his thrusts. His hand rose toward his lips, biting upon them as he needed some kind of distraction from the pain.

From on top of the man the brunette glistened in sweat. His pants grew harsh and horse, becoming more frequent as his body began to feel tired. But Izaya tried to go as much as he could, wanting to have control a little while longer. He kept his rhythm at a nice pace, not wanting to go to fast and end it already; he did after all wanted it to last.

K- The other man's pants turned rougher as well while enjoying his view of the other, watching his heated body working on top of him. It was just another step towards making his body close to climax, although he still felt a bit far from it. His hips continued on though, meeting Izaya. Yet, he was tempted. Tempted to either grab hold of the other's hips or to turn the man onto the bed to finish this job sooner. Shizuo didn't have in mind what Izaya was wanting. He was still thinking of the rough and quick way, as he normally always was in sex; unless teasing the brunette more.

The blonde found his groans turning a bit louder though as he rested his head back onto the mattress, trying to control these lustful ideas popping into his mind. Ah, he really was bad when it came to sex, wasn't he?

A - Another moan ripped from the lavish brunette, leaning forward and arched his back into a perfect U as he took in the man once again.

Just a few more.

He begged his body to go on, yet after a while his body had collapsed against the other's chest as Izaya grew too tired in his legs to go on. He hissed mentally hating the fact he didn't have a lot of stamina

. ". . .ah. ..hah. . . mmm seems. .as though it's. . your turn. . .Shizz-chan." The man cooed, looking up at the blonde as he leaned forward and kissed those pale lips. This was what the blonde wanted anyway wasn't it? ". . now. .you can savagely pound into me. . heh." He joked lightly against the man, feeling the cock twitch inside of him at that idea. What a fucking pervert this man turned out to be.

K- The idea had the man blink, trying to fight off a smirk from the other's joke. . .although they both knew that's exactly what he had wanted.

Rolling over, he was now on top of the other, spreading Izaya's legs a bit more apart to be able and make things easier for the both of them as Shizuo started off thrusting inside of the other at the same pace they were previously going. As he did, he leaned forward enough so that he was capable of nuzzling lightly into the other man's neck.

Both of their damp chests rubbed along each other through every thrust, causing Shizuo to groan a bit more within the other's skin. At first, it seemed as if the blonde didn't want to go as fast as they figured, until finally that first good hard thrust activated the rhythm.

Pounding in deep each time, he knew the brunette loved it too, seeing he felt as Izaya's dampened dick throbbed a bit against his stomach and slightly laid over it. Hah, he knew it. Pounding in as he usually would, his muscles began to flex while feeling the sweat rolling down them. The only things being audible now was their erotic sounds and the bed.

Izaya stretched out, reaching out for the sheets. He took a whole fistful of it, pulling and tugging at it as Shizuo pounded deep within the other.

The man cried out with each pound meeting deep within him, hitting his prostrate and sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. He continued to call the other's name, over and over as if simultaneously with each thrust.

At times he would order the other around. "FASTER!" He would cry out. "DEEPER!" He would whine. "MORE!" He would moan. His legs wrapped along the other's hips feeling the man as he moved in and out, not losing a step.

K- Finally after a long while of them both being engulfed in pleasure, their fun began to end with another final moan from Shizuo, feeling as he began to fill up the other, and even a bit out as he felt some of the cum leak. Slowly he pulled out though, breathing some relief as he glanced down to see another mess from Izaya himself, guessing that they had came in sync again. . .they seemed to have a habit of doing that lately.

Smiling lightly, he leaned down to lick along the other's stomach, cleaning away the white substance as he kept eye contact with the brunette. ". . .mmmm woof." He barked a bit monotone and worn out though did it also a tad on purpose.

He knew the other saw the blond as a pet sometimes.

The other blinked, at first a bit confused by the woof, yet after a moment he chuckled lightly and slid a hand into the other's blonde strands. He smiled wearily up at the other and tilted his head, admiring every feature of the man. Shizuo really was his dog, but at the same time he was Shizuo's also.

In a way they commanded each other to do as they pleased, yet needed one another. "You're. . .an idiot." He chuckled all the more before bringing the man closer and kissing him. ". .mmm. . .can we go again in a few?" The informer then asked after a moment as he stared up at those hazel eyes.

As he did, his leg lightly rubbed against the other man's higher and higher and higher until it was right under the man's crotch.

K- A breathe slipped through Shizuo's lips before he smiled all the wider, already feeling himself getting turned on at the thought again.

This other, even though it was clear that he was worn out he still wanted it a second time?

Chuckling lightly himself, the blond licked up the other's neck, until muttering into his ear. "Let's..." Yet for the time being he allowed for himself to catch his breath as he held the other close against his chest. So Celty was right, he supposed. He did love Izaya. . .but there was NO way he was going to admit that out loud ever again!

-To be continued

***SILLY CHIT CHAT DURING THE RP***

-After thinking how Izaya is capable of making Shizuo naked on the street-

K- ROFL. OH MAN, I COULD JUST IMAGINE /THAT/ REACTION. )

LOLOLOLOLOLOL Shizuo storms into Izaya's house. "WTH!" Goes on throwing stuff. Izaya just laughing the whole time and reminding him that he had the ability to do things like that. .xDDDD}

K- LOL ALL WHILE SHIZZY IS STILL NAKED.)

YES}

-Randomly-

OH MAN. . LOLOL I TOTALLY PASSED A PICTURE WHERE LIKE SHIZUO WAS SPANKING IZAYA. . .LOLOLOL}

K- ...)

WHAT!)

SEND IT TO ME)

AAAHHH OK I got to find it again. .xD}

-While describing the bed cracking the walls during sex-

K- UNTIL THE COMPLEX CRUMMPLED DOWN TO RUINS.)

AND THEY KEPT GOING.)

WITH CELTY WATCHING.)

LMAO AHAHAHA}

OH GEEZ}

K- ROFL. AND WE /STILL/ WOULDN'T BE THERE TO SEE IT.)

I KNOW WTF. . .;A;}

-Randomly again-

K- ;A;

S-SNIFF.

-censor A's real name-

/SONS

SOBS*

BABY?

What's wrong?

K- DDDDD;

I-I

TIRED

TO MAKE SOME COOKIES FOR THE FIRST TIME, T-T-T-T-T-T-TO IMPRESS MAI MAMA.

A-A-A-A-A-A-AND.

/SOBS

I MISTOOK TABLESPOONS FOR CUPS, AND PUT TOO MUCH BAKING POUDER.

AND

AND

AND

AND

MY COOKIES DEFLATED AND TURNED INTO FISBEES!

. . .

pft. . .

-snort-

K- -censor name-!

I MEAN

K- D

-COUGH-

I'm SORRY BABY

K- I WAS VERY HURT BY THAT FACT!

WHATEVER MAN, WHATEVER.

I THOUGHT

IT ONLY HAPPENED IN THE MOVIES

WHERE THINGS DEFLATE LIKE THAT

I THOUGHT SO TOO

I'M SORRY THAT HAD TO HAPPEN TO YOU

-While they get it on in the bathroom-

K- LOL I WAS THINKING.)

THAT EVERYTIME I'M IN A HOTLE AND A EARTHQUAKE HAPPENS.)

SHIZZY AND IZZY ARE THERE :'D)

I JUST STARTED LAUGHING WHEN I SAW EARTHQUAKE. . .XDDD}

LMAO OH YOU~}

K- ROFL!~)

NOW i"M GOING TO BE THINKING THAT TOO~}

-Randomly-

K- LOL I CAN IMAGINE IF THEY HAD A FACEBOOK. EVERYDAY THEIR RELATIONSHIP STATUS CHANGED.)

LMAO}

SINGLE}

RELATIONSHIP}

SINGLE}

RELATIONSHI}

P*}

K- ROFL! YES...EVERY 5 SECS. XD)

lMAO}

-When Shizuo confesses his love and kisses Izaya-

-MEGA MELT-}

K- ROFLMAO!)

YOU'RE A LOOSER.)

SHUTUP. . .

YOU KNOW IT'S FREAKING ADORABLE}

AND YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY}

-cries-}

K- IT IS. BUT YOU'RE BEING A LOOSER! AHAHHAHA~)

-POUT-

K- BUT I LOOOOOOOVE YOU~!)

}

K- loooooooooooooove~! -throws hearts in face-)

-One their final time of having sex-

K- IT'S ALMOST LIKE THE BED IS HAVING A THREE-WAY WITH THEM.)

LMFAO!}!

AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA}

I COME BACK AND THAT'S THE FIRST THING I READ}

K- AHAHAHAHHAHHAH!)

I WIN.)

LMAO}


	3. Silver Final

_**NOTE:**_

**Here it is readers! The final part of mine and 'A's Shizaya fanfic! Please do enjoy this, despite how much shorter it is compared to our other's. It was kind of because our inspiration was gone; seeing the anime ended a month or so back. Also if you hadn't noticed, there's no silly chat session like the other two, haha. Really, it's hard to be silly when you're sad, so sorry about not having that for you all either.**

_**ATTENTION READERS:**_

**This is the THIRD part to a series my friend and I had written, though you don't need to read the first two to understand, it just shows how their relationship is how it is in this role play.**

_**ALSO:**_

**The posts have been labeled to give credit to the correct person whom had written each one. All of this is edited by myself though, K.**

A- So, guessing the blonds' mood and the reminder from Simon, it seemed that this day of all days was the birth date of his so called lover, Shizuo. It had been almost a year since the two had originally started dating, but neither kept track, neither of them wished to. What was the point anyway? Not like any of them really cared to celebrate that day. Unless it was with sex.

But today was the bodyguard's day.

The brunette at first could careless, but after speaking a bit to Simon-who in return did not really listen- Izaya decided giving something to him wouldn't be that big of a thing. The man did actually care for him a bit, though he would never admit it freely.

His fingers lightly fiddle with one of his silver bands, looking upon it. What would be an appropriate gift? New glasses? Cigarettes? A black stuffed cat? He hadn't the clue.

Then any moment, Shizuo was going to burst through those doors and return to the informer like usual. But he wasn't prepared really.

Again he played with the ring a bit before pulling it off.

Never had he done such a thing, but Shizuo was a special toy to him, he had to keep the man wrapped around his finger, even if it meant giving him one of his personal favorite and most precious of rings.

It would have to do.

Izaya moved from his seat, going to at least put the ring into a nice container for the other to unwrap.

K- Such a boring day, no sense of violence of the sort passed by him. It would basically seem that his boss, Tom, was well protected now that the whole town was scared of his bodyguard.

Sighing lightly, his hand grasped onto the doorknob that belonged to Izaya's room, having a key in his other hand to lazily unlock the door.

Although it may seem strange to some, the blond had practically been living with the brunette for quite a few months now.

Shutting the door with a slight slam, he walked in as casually as he would any other day, slipping his sunglasses off and placing them within his pocket. Where was that man at?

Scanning around the living room for only a moment, he started to make his way towards the brunette's office instead, shoving his hands inside of his pockets

"Izaya. . ." Shizuo called calmly, though once he entered the other's office, he found that empty as well.

Where the hell was that little flea?

Raising a brow he stepped back from there as well, unsure where he should be looking next. Had he possibly gone out?

A- The brunette had been busy wrapping the nice gift within the confines of his closet. He heard the other calling, but wasn't quite done yet. Once he was, he placed the box in his pant pocket before going to greet the other his usual, annoyed way.

"So louuud Shizzy-chan." He whined lightly, yet carried a smirk. "Have fun killing people?" The man questioned as usual as he hopped over to the other like a child.

"I bet you did." He smiled wickedly, knowing how the other worked, though Shizuo always denied it.

K- Yet this time the man simply huffed at the other's accusation, and instead turned his head away.

"Where were you just now?" He couldn't help but to ask, glancing down to the smaller man only to raise a brow of suspicion.

He couldn't have been taking an innocent nap in his room . . . that just wouldn't sound much like him at all. Though his eyes narrowed down all the more when he noticed that same smile still laying upon the brunette's lips.

Although he was so attached and in love with this other. . .sometimes he still found that strong urge to punch him right in the face.

"Well. . .?" He questioned a second time, hearing as his own voice began to turn a bit colder when he was not answered the first.

A- But still the devilish informer's face stayed the same.

"Maybe you'll find out before bed~" He reassured the blond, patting him on the chest.

But with the other and that same face, the man narrowed his eyes, not liking to ruin the surprise early.

"Or not. . if you continue to show such an ugly face Shizzy-chan." He warned before moving past the blonde to the kitchen.

Really, this other was always so suspicious. Couldn't he trust Izaya for a moment? But then again, who could blame him, Izaya was just a sexy little devil.

"Namie made some wonderful dinner" He stated, ushering the man to follow and just wait patiently like a good boy.

K- "Mmm." Was all the blond replied back with as he followed the other within the kitchen.

Of course Namie made some good food, that's what she was there for. Really that wasn't something he was caring about though, seeing that he knew for sure now that something was going on with Izaya.

Plopping a seat at the table, he watched as a plate of food was set in front of him. Though the man hadn't much of an appetite tonight, began to lightly dig into whatever looked good amongst the meal.

". . .Stop staring at me, if there's nothing you want at the moment." Shizuo suddenly stated as he left his eyes down on the table, yet he knew that the brunette was staring at him.

For some reason, it was always so easy to read Izaya.

A- The other blinked at the man's words, but found it entertaining how this blonde knew. In a way, it angered him; he didn't like how Shizuo could read him like a book sometimes. He bothered the informer greatly. But tried to keep his cool, finding no point in over reacting in anyway.

Izaya rested his head on one hand, nibbling a bit on his fork as he glanced the other way.

"Oh Shizzy-chan. I'm just thinking is all." He reassured. Lightly he licked his lips once his plate was done, pushing it away. "You need not be so cranky. . .may it be that it's your . . .birth-day?" He let the word roll off his tongue, as if teasing the man.

K- Feeling his brow twitch, his head immediately turned off in another direction, all while his hand clamped against the fork, giving it no mercy as he felt it bend within his grasp.

Birthday. . . that was one word Shizuo had been trying to avoid all day.

Although many people around Ikebukuro knew about it. . .no one ever really dared to state it around him. Seeing it just meant he was getting old. . .and getting old was never something the blond was looking forward to. Yet, to hear Izaya say it . . .it made the man also wonder.

". . .Who told you?" He questioned a bit coldly, knowing that there was no way in hell the brunette would really know his birthday by heart. Their relationship was never one to be like that. . .

A- "Oh calm down, I'm an informer Shizzy-chan. I just happened to hear is all." He shrugged carelessly in his seat, seeming not to make it a big deal.

Slowly the man rose, getting the dishes and dumping them into the sink for Namie to clean the next day.

"But you know. . ." He started as he walked in a circle around the table until he was behind the man's seat. His arms delicately wrapped around the other's neck. "I have something for you Shizzy-chan." He purred lightly against the other's ear.

Of course he made it sound like his usual treat for the blonde, but that was just to catch the man off guard when he held a case in front of the blond instead; all wrapped nicely with a bow on top.

"Go ahead, open it." Izaya urged the man on, waiting patiently as he rested his head onto the others.

K- The blond had to admit, he was surly caught off guard with the sudden present shown to him. His eyes stared down at it with a bit of shock, though didn't question much of it as he just felt Izaya wait in anticipation.

Sighing, Shizuo knew there would probably be no way out of it . . .though whatever sick little trick that was hidden in this box, he hoped it wasn't going to set him off too much. Really the man wasn't in the mood for something like that today.

Finally grabbing onto the bow, he began to unwrap the box carefully until the only thing left was to simply open it. Yet when he gazed inside, he wasn't expecting to find what was shown.

Blinking, the man took out the worn silver ring that belonged to the other man that stood behind him.

". . .Izaya. . .isn't this?" His eyes trailed away from the ring down to one of the brunette's hands, noticing the missing piece of jewelry.

"I. . .can't take this." He stated in a modest fashion, glancing up to eye at the other. ". . .this is yours. . .you wear it too much. . ."

Wasn't is a bit special to the brunette? For as much as he would wear it, Shizuo would have surly thought so.

A- Izaya only smiled widely.

"So? I have my other one, I won't miss it so much. Just take it Shizzy-chan. . .or I might cry." He pouted fakely, though chuckled afterwards.

Look at his face, how surprised he was. What exactly did he think was in the box? A sex toy perhaps? Oh my, that idea didn't seem quite bad, but it was too late, Izaya gave him something meaningful anyway.

"Wear it Shizzy-chan. Let me see if it fits." He ordered, wanting to know it wouldn't be a waste.

K- Shizuo sighed at the other's excitement, and tried to hide a smile on his own face as he glanced down to the ring again.

"Alright, fine. . ."

Placing the ring near his index finger, he watched as it smoothly slid on to make a nice, snug fit. To show the brunette, he lifted his hand up, showing the front and back before having a smirk cross by his lips.

"There. . .are you happy? It fits. . ." Really the man still felt a bit taken back though, even as he admired the ring now. To have Izaya giving him something like this?

A faint blush rose against his cheeks while trying to keep that smirk down into nothing more but that. ". . .Sometimes you remind me of a girl." He lightly joked, raising his free hand up to ruffle through the other man's brunette strands.

A- Izaya frowned at that, really hating that fact. But, it was that fact that was able to seduce this blonde anyway.

"Hmph. . .idiot." He hissed lightly as the other ruffled his strands.

But truly, the brunette enjoyed this man's reaction, then to see that finger so nicely fit within it. Though it made him sad, he didn't really mind that much. Shizuo was a special pet after all.

"Of course I know you only say that. . .because of my thighs." He purred lightly again, letting his hands feel against the other's chest.

Was it time for Izaya's own fun now?

K- Leave it to Izaya to ruin the moment, yet Shizuo couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the sudden change in moods.

Smirking all the more wider up towards the other, his hand began to slide down to rest against Izaya's own. ". . .I say it because of a lot of different things."

Scooting the chair slowly out, he grasped roughly onto the brunette's collar, pulling him down to be only inches away from his face.

". . .one being that you're very needy. . ." A soft laugh came though once he saw the other's expression change, and glanced off towards the bedroom. ". . .so what are we doing tonight?" Shizuo questioned the man back with a warm and entrancing tone, normally never minding.

Just as long as he was able to fuck Izaya hard. . .seeing it WAS his birthday after all.

A- "mmmm. . .whatever you want. . " He murmured back to the blonde, being so close to his lips. "You can tie me up. . . blind fold me. . I don't care Shizzy-chan. It is the day of your birth after all." He reminded the man, not even caring to be fucked so much he wouldn't be able to get out of bed for another whole day.

Oh how he already was anticipating for what the night would bring. It was always like this between the two of them. Hate and love mixed within forming such an odd couple. But Izaya had fun, that was all that mattered.

"Well, Shizzy-chan. .what will it be?" The informer asked one final time before licking along those ever so close lips, tasting the disgusting nicotine, but had to admit, by now he too was addicted to it.

K- Shizuo's gaze remained up at the brunette as he felt that tempting tongue glide against his own lips. Whatever he wanted, was it? That was surly a treat for the blond, and couldn't help but to feel his smirk spread all the more with the sudden ideas that would pass through his mind.

"Those ideas. . .sound very nice." He stated back in a low mumble, until grabbing onto the other's arm and pulling him hard enough so that Izaya suddenly fell back onto the table, causing for the sound of plates and metal silverware to clink together.

Standing up, Shizuo gazed back down just to see the other's eyes filled with the same want as always. The brunette really was a bit of a whore, now wasn't he?

Leaning down, he grabbed tightly onto Izaya's jawbone, lifting him up enough so that their faces were close to each other again as before. All while he felt his down knee prop onto the table, though of course knew the furniture would not be able and support the two of them.

". . .you sure are being brave tonight. . ." He breathed in a hot breath, until going a bit more forewords to bite onto the other's ear as a tease.

A- Izaya scoffed, closing his eyes lightly as he could hear the other's breathing begin to become a bit unbalanced. Of course, Shizuo would never admit it, but Izaya knew exactly what to say in the right manner to get him so turned on.

Lazily, arms wrapped around the bodyguard's neck, having Izaya's fingers tangle into that lovely mess of blonde hair.

"Is that it? Or you must be very horny Shizzy-chan. . ." He teased back.

K- "Hmph." An amused glint shined in his eyes, though hadn't leaned back enough to make it easy for the brunette to see.

Isn't that what this other would always say? Suppose he wasn't really taking his warning all too seriously, but then again, when did Izaya ever?

Biting a bit more onto that ear, his arms began to wrap around the other's waist until suddenly lifting the smaller man up from the table as he allowed for his lips to trail from Izaya's ear down to the man's already hicky-filled neck.

Though it never hurt to make a few more, which was what the blonde began to do as he stepped outside of the kitchen.

Really, he wasn't sure what he was going to do to this other tonight. . .but whatever it was, it wasn't going to be gentle. Yet, when has it ever really been that way?

Finally entering the large bedroom, Shizuo made the change of having himself lay back onto the bed with a plop, all while still leaving the other man hugged close to him as his mouth worked at his delicious skin.

"Start to take off your clothes then. . ." He finally muttered before biting onto that small neck.

A- The other hissed at the sudden bite and the idea of taking off his own clothes. He preferred having the other do so, liking to feel those hands trailing against him, but no, he had to do it himself.

"Fine. . " He huffed lightly, reaching down toward the end of his shirt.

It took Izaya a bit to actually pull it off, seeing Shizuo was just such a distraction with the bites and licks. Though finally he got through it and pulled off his shirt, arching his back to get it off; letting the blonde have full advantage of his now exposed upper body.

The brunette then had his hands slither down, undoing his own belt slowly, all on purpose, just to mess with this bodyguard a bit.

K- Licking against one of the brunette's perked and pink nipples, he couldn't help but to eye down to notice the slow process the man was going through to remove his pants.

Hmph, of course the informer would try and do this to him. Though whatever, Shizuo could play that same game as well, seeing he already grew so use to this.

Feeling against the smaller man's chest with one hand, the other began to slide down that frail and slender back, until slipping his hand-without any hesitation-underneath Izaya's pants and undies, groping a nice and firm feel against the other's cheeks.

Though through that feel, he couldn't help but to also notice that laced fabric rub against the back of his hand, causing for a brow to raise.

". . .lace again?" The blond asked with a final lick to the tip of the brunette's nipple, bringing his head up to see those taunting eyes stare back down upon him.

A- "Of . . .ah course. . " The other answered back, finding it so funny whenever this man would be surprised by that.

Wouldn't he be used to it now?

After a while of the groping, he couldn't handle it much longer. Toying with him like this! Surely this was going to be the last time he would let Shizuo have his way.

Eventually the informer unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them away, well kicking them away, and letting them be tossed to the floor.

Now all he had on was that laced underwear he wore for the blonde.

K- Once being able to lay a clear sight down on those thin panties-which truly covered nothing- a breathe couldn't be helped but to leave the bond's lips.

Even after countless times of seeing them, they still seemed to get to Shizuo.

Groping against Izaya's bottom a bit more, the other man's lips began to slowly trail down from the brunette's torso, instead stopping just within the man's inner thigh, not so far from Izaya's growing erection. He licked against whatever fat the smaller man carried, nibbling, anything to have the other more heated.

Although Shizuo was aware of how much this other despised teases, especially like this, it was always something the taller man could never seem to pass up.

After a bit more of licking just inches away from the other's strained member, he pulled back to instead sit up.

His hand grasped onto his bowtie casually, untying it to allow for that meaningless cloth to fall off to the side, next allowing for his hand to begin unbuttoning the vest that was wielded over his shirt.

". . .and you call me horny. . " The blond teased ever so darkly, smirking all the wider as he made the other watch him undress.

Once his vest slid off though, he grasped back onto his bowtie again, until holding onto Izaya's hands with his own free and began tying them together tight enough so brunette wouldn't be able to take one feel at his own body.

". . .but thanks for giving me ideas." He added on devilishly, until resuming to now take off the final article of clothing that covered his chest.

A- Izaya growled underneath his breath, hating to be restricted from one of his favorite things; Shizuo's nicely toned body.

Really though, it was his own fault for agreeing to this kind of thing, to give ideas to the blonde. He was so lucky it was his birthday, or else the informer would have struggled and fought like usual. But instead, he played nice for now and only smirked back.

"Of course~" He remarked.

Really though, it was easy to see how Izaya was so anxious. Lightly his back would arch, even his cock under those lovely laced panties was soaked and wanting to be released from its confinements.

"Enjoy this Shizzy-chan. . .this will be the last time. .you'll have this. .ah. .sort of freedom. ." The informer warned.

K- Feeling as his shirt finally slid down to the floor, the blond reached down ever so slowly to his own pants, undoing the button as if the two of them carried all of the time in the world.

"I'll. . .mmm. . .use this time wisely, then." He stated with such a wide smirk, feeling as his pants lightly sagged down.

His hands kept busy as always though, feeling along Izaya's curves and smooth skin, until finally the time came for the informer to be flipped onto his stomach.

Reaching towards the front, Shizuo groped deeply into the brunette's groin, feeling the soaked cloth as he propped the smaller man's butt up through that same action.

Using his free hand, it pulled down at the laces in the back, getting a clean shot of the other's entrance through such a lustful stance. Brushing by it with his middle finger, he suddenly plunged it within the other, chuckling at his own little joke meant by that.

One that Izaya would obviously not be able and know about.

A- Of course the brunette was oblivious. He didn't know exactly what finger the blonde was using, nor did he even care. It felt all the much better as that said finger would feel along his walls.

Lightly the informer mewled, grasping onto his restraints all the while the other teased him so. He hated just having those fingers, rather liking to just have the man fuck him already. But of course, it being Shizou's day, he could not complain.

His crimson eyes glanced back at the other, glaring lightly, though tried not to whine about it. He couldn't take back his word now. But he did try to make it go a bit more in his way as he moved his hips to take in more of the other's finger, wanting to egg the man to go on already.

K- Noticing as the other would thrust his hips back, it wasn't long until the blonds' finger pumps came to an end. Pulling out that slightly dampened digit, his other hand began to finish pulling down his own pants, along with his boxers.

Being free from the clothing, he breathed out, pressing his large and erected cock teasingly against Izaya's bum.

"mmmm. . .I want you to beg a little. . ." Shizuo bluntly stated as his tongue tasted along the other's back, not wanting to rush this only opportunity he had.

A- Another growl ripped from his throat. This man just had to make him suffer all the more, didn't he?

Hating to do as the other asked, but hoping it would start the thrusting soon, Izaya let out a light breath before starting to beg.

"Ah. . .p-please Shizzy-chan. . ." He glanced back at the man with furrowed brows, trying to seem like the perfect uke. "I really. . .want you inside of. . ah me~" The brunette rubbed his bottom against the ever so hardening cock, hoping it would tempt the man even more.

Correction, not hoping, but knowing it would. Shizuo never could hold back when it came to Izaya having such a begging face, sounding so needy, and moving the way he did.

If Izaya wasn't an informer, he could be the perfect seducer.

K- Finding another unsteady breath to leave his lips, he found it was getting a bit too much to hold back. After another moment of trying to recollect himself, he muttered huskily behind the brunette's ear.

". . .You're too good at that. . ." Starting with the tip of Shizuo's cock, he suddenly and forcefully slammed his way within the other.

Of course, never taking a moment for Izaya, began to right away thrust, grinding his dick against those moist and perfect walls that surrounded him.

Groaning ever so softly, it was clear to hear as certain objects around the room would clatter and shake with the shift of force happening in that moment. Though it never surprised many people on the bottom floors now, giving the taller man all the more reason to simply fuck the other until he was unconscious of mind.

A- Izaya could care less also, thinking it would be nice to run out his neighbors below. Yet sadly, they didn't mind. But beside that point, the brunette immediately cried out, moans ripping from his throat with each violent thrust.

Any other person would have screamed in pain, but Izaya having been so used to it by now, found it orgasmic.

He bit onto his restraint, using it to help stabilize himself as each thrust caused his body to rock back and forth in such away it was uncomfortable. Yet this was how he enjoyed it for Shizuo. Having that brute strength for pleasure was such a wonderful thing, even if it could practically tear down his walls, it had been patched up so many times before.

Again and again the brunette moaned out, gasping Shizuo's name, begging for more. "A-ah. . please. . ah. . more. . .harder. . .damn it Shizzy-chan!. . .Harder. . !" Really at that point, he did not care that he seemed all the more pathetic in heat.

K- Feeling as bullets of sweat dripped down from his own body, he thrusted as hard as he felt possible at that point. Each thrust caused a painful slam of their skin hitting into each other, all while their rapid pants filled the air around them heavily.

With each beg Izaya would tend to do though, it got to the blond even more then the thrusts themselves. Already, he could feel himself grow all the more within the now helpless brunette, on the verge to cumming as Izaya probably was.

Then, after moments longer of thrusting in with full force and strength, the smaller man's walls began to fill with that familiar sensation of Shizuo's own cum.

Groaning out, the blond shut one eye as the release brought out the ultimate climax of pleasure, and then also allowed for it to disappear.

Slipping out, his panting began to mellow down some as one of his hands reached over to the other's stomach, feeling the light damp sense of Izaya's own cum, and slowly turned him over so he could see that flushed face stare up at him now, instead of at the bed.

A- Izaya panted still a bit heavily as he suddenly was turned over onto his back. Slowly he opened his weary eyes, glancing up at the satisfied birthday boy. His famous cheesier kind of smile played along his lips, clearly satisfied again with his needs, as was the other.

What a sight the brunette was in though, cum splattered all over his stomach, hands still tied above his head. . .

"Like the view?" He questioned the other, noticing those light eyes staring at him so. It was that kind of look that could excite Izaya all over again, but he could already feel his bum throbbing a bit from the violence before.

K- "Hmph." The blond smirked widely, of course taking in every feature of the other man while he still had the chance to.

Really, it was more of an arousing sight than anything, but tried to hold back as he leaned forward, nuzzling softly within Izaya's neck. "You're lucky. . .I don't hate you. . .that much."

He stated as a sure fact, seeing that if he didn't have this soft spot for the other now, he would have been glad to fuck the other again. But knowing that secretly it still hurt the other in some way, he couldn't pull through with it.

Licking up some of Izaya's sweat that lingered upon his skin, one of Shizuo's hands neared the confinements around the other's wrists, starting to mess with them lightly until finally they loosened enough for the smaller man to slip out.

A- The other knew exactly what the blonde meant. Even though he stated so many times that he hated this man, he knew really that he cared for this blonde also. They had admitted it to each other once before after all.

Izaya really didn't like it though, he wasn't supposed to feel for this man, but it seemed he did. Had he really fallen for Shizuo?

He frowned a bit at the thought, thankful the blonde was too busy with his neck that he couldn't see. Quickly the informer pushed it back into his mind, playing back into his role.

"Hah~ Of course you do. . .Shizzy-chan." Teasing the other a bit before wrapping his now free hands around the man once again, he kept him close like usual for the night.

K- Shizuo's birthday, in the end, had turned out fairly well he had to admit. Though after that time, things seemed a bit more off.

Through the last month after, everything remained the same, but a strange vibe continued to come from the brunette that Shizuo surly was unknowing of.

The man was unsure, yet kept trying to ignore and carry on through their days as they each would always do.

Feeling as his thumb would twirl the silver band around his finger, he stepped up to that familiar front door he would always walk through after a long day of work. Izaya's complex.

Shizuo still had his own home a few blocks over, but normally enjoyed spending his time here instead, seeing it was always better to not be alone.

Opening the door, he walked in, kicking it shut behind him as his eyes roamed around, soon finding the brunette to be lingering on a couch over near the living room.

"I'm back. . ." He announced a bit wearily as he would any other day, stepping in more as he walked off towards Izaya's direction.

A- Izaya lightly tilted his head back against the couch to peer over at the other.

"Ah welcome . . . back." There he went again, about to say home. This wasn't the blonde's home. It was his. But Izaya could never tell the other to leave, never wanting him to anyway. That was another thing he had noticed as of late. Why couldn't he just live on without having the blonde always here? It was truly bothering him.

"Beat up anyone?" He asked before sitting back up straight and flipping through a few papers he had.

Today of all days was a work day for the brunette. As those rare days, he was looking through a few things to double check file wise, flipping papers here and there while wearing reading glasses to help his vision better.

K- Huffing a bit towards the smaller man's question, he plopped a seat next to him only to stare off the other way.

"It's the same as it always is. . ." Someone couldn't keep their hands to themselves, and Shizuo had to step in. As always.

Eyeing back to the other, he glanced down towards the papers, knowing the brunette was probably going to be too busy to really give a conversation.

". . .I can leave if you want." He pointed out, resting his chin in one hand.

Really, it wasn't as exciting to be around this other lately anyways. There was just something too weird and strange about Izaya's behavior. And it was starting to work its way up onto Shizuo's last nerve. . .

A- Izaya wanted to say yes, but found himself saying. "No stay. . ."

Even his own heart sank at the idea of the other leaving to go home, leaving Izaya by himself. Was he getting too used to Shizuo staying around? It seemed like it. What was wrong with him, he should be pissing this other off, tossing him out, but he couldn't find himself to do it.

"I'm almost done." He reassured, looking through a bit more papers.

Once he was finished he glanced over to the blonde, seeing him just about to take a nap.

Having a smirk appear, lightly he leaned over toward the other, pressing himself against the arm facing him. Carefully he took off his own glassed, nibbling a bit on one of the handles to them. Shizuo looked all the more attractive sleeping like this.

"Oh Shizzy-chan~" He cooed lowly. "I'm dooone~"

K- Propping one eye open, he glanced off in Izaya's direction, only to result to a raised brow. Of course, seeing as the smaller man would bite lightly upon his glasses, it made it ever so tempting to actually give the other a welcoming peck to the lips instead. Though too much time was delayed since he arrived there now . . .plus that would just be strange.

Sitting up straight, he felt as his neck tilted off in one direction, stretching lightly.

"Bout damn time. . ." He muttered, grabbing onto his own shoulder to wake up a bit more with another good stretch of his body. ". . .You take forever sometimes." Shizuo stated back, though turned his expression into more of a soft smirk once his eyes fully met Izaya's.

A- The brunette stared at the other amused. "You're just impatient. . .always wanting attention, just like a dog Shizzy-chan." The man mocked, letting his fingers run through the other blonde's hair. "Really, whatever do you do without me~" He chimed, tilting his head ever so lightly.

Probably sleep all day, the brunette stated in his head, really wondering what this blonde would do.

Masturbate maybe? That sounded a bit right. After all this other was just such a beast sometimes, being use to practically having sex with Izaya every night. Clearly he was use to being sexually satisfied often.

K- "Not sure . . . got by it before though."

Obviously.

Sighing out at the feeling of the brunette feeling through his hair though, he couldn't help but to feel both ticked and pleased by the sensation. Though, letting his more sour side get the best of him, finally had his hand rise to pull the other's back and away.

". . .I'm not a dog." He suddenly muttered, although he had played through with that role before for this other. . .today just wasn't one of those days. Really, Izaya was still bugging him a bit.

Even when the other would act as if nothing was wrong, the blond wasn't an idiot. He knew when things weren't in their proper place, and with that thought, couldn't help but to sigh out all the more irritatingly.

A- Izaya blinked at the sudden grasp and stared at the man.

Of course he was a dog, he was Izaya's dog.

The brunette kept a smile though, not wanting to seem taken aback. Though he pulled his hand away.

"Oh but Shizzy-chan. . .I'm just showing affection~" He fakely whined, pretending to be quite hurt by the other's action. "No need to snap." He huffed lightly, instead letting his head to rest on the other's shoulder.

K- It didn't feel right though.

Shrugging his shoulder a bit, he tried to move the brunette's head a away as he pressed himself more into the side of the couch.

"I'm not in the mood Izaya. . .Can't we ever just talk for one day. . .without touching each other?" He questioned, trying to keep his casual and calm tone as he eyed back to the brunette again.

This other never seemed to want to talk though. . .probably because he thought he already knew everything there was to know about the blond. Plus, cuddling with Izaya was actually a bit more uncomfortable as of late then it use to be before.

This inner conflict. . .was starting to get a bit more complicated it seemed.

A- The informer's eyes squinted at this stubborn blonde, feeling his own patience fall, and annoyance rise.

"Alright, Shizzy-chan, what is there to talk about?" Izaya questioned with a more annoyed tone as he pulled away, sitting properly on the couch once again.

How bothersome of an attitude Shizuo had. What was all this so suddenly? He had been so pleased the past couple of days and now suddenly he wants to 'talk'.

Usually between the two of them, talk always lead toward more violence then that of intimacy. Was it something that Izaya had done before, or was it something else?

K- Hazel eyes remained on the smaller man for just a moment, until gazing off towards the large window that peered off into the city.

". . . You're acting strange. . ." Shizuo started off with, seeing it was always easier to be blunter than anything.

Izaya was . . . not himself. Either this brunette was hiding something or was feeling ill, though of course the blond thought more of the first thought.

". . .if there's something you want. . .or need to say to me. . .you're always free to. . .you know."

Although Shizuo said that though, he knew from past experience that he would probably snap at some immature or irritating thing Izaya would bring up; seeing that the taller man was not much for being a listener.

A- But instead Izaya kept silent.

What was there to say? That he hated the fact that he had feelings for this idiotic brute? Last thing he would ever want to escape his lips.

The brunette tilted his head to the opposite side of Shizuo, looking off toward his chess board filled with an arrangement of other game pieces that did not belong.

"It's none of your business." The man finally stated. "I keep my thoughts to myself as I am sure you do likewise."

Finally his crimson orbs glanced to the man in pure annoyance that the blonde would even bring up such a trivial thing.

"I do not need or even want to say anything to you Shizuo." He then smirked darkly. "I am quite myself."

K- Yet with hearing his actual name, aside from the other's pet one, he knew exactly that this man was lying.

Huffing more, he shook his head.

"You really like to just prove me wrong. . .all the time. . . Thinking that everything that you say is always right." A quick dart of angered orbs soon meet Izaya's "Huh! Do you think I'm dumb!"

Turning more towards the other, he grabbed gently onto the informers shoulders, yet his gaze still held that sense of violence.

"How am I suppose to know. . .if there's anything wrong?" Shizuo suddenly questioned, normally not letting this side come out. This caring side that he never wanted this other to know about, seeing that he knew it would only lead to teases later.

A- Izaya slapped the other's hand away. Not this. This idiot. Being like this. Damn it, Izaya hated him so much for acting this way. Why couldn't he just be predictable or just a good boy and not question it? A better question probably would have been:

Why did Izaya have to fall in love with such a man he hated the most?

"You are." He said bluntly, answering the other's rhetorical question. "Did you really think because we are together that I will just tell you everything? What a fool you are Shizuo~" The brunette mocked, still keeping his same smirk as his eyes coldly stared at the other.

The man chuckled all the more, just to salt the wound he was creating upon this bodyguard. "I never agreed to such a thing."

K- Shizuo stared back at the other man, long and hard before turning his head the other way, pulling his hand back.

A sting, was there that sting forming? Right within his eye. . .such a pitiful thing for himself to start to feel as he sat numbly next to this other, this man who held back all things from the blond.

Collecting himself enough, he stood from the couch, feeling as his at first glossed eyes began to narrow. He wasn't one for this, this emotion. . .and he should never be one for Izaya anyways. It was a pitiful mistake after all. Even if the two of them did fight. . .it never hurt as much as this other's words right now.

". . .I see." He stated, until gritting his teeth in sudden anger that pulsed through his veins, hiding up the sensitive emotion that was still trying to form.

"So. . .You were just taking me for some tool this whole time?" He suddenly shouted, glaring down at the brunette that still lingered upon the couch. "Using me just so I'd be one little obstacle out of your way! Never thinking once of what would happen once you dug a hole that was too deep!"

A- "Oh my~ It seems you actually can solve it, and let's see. . .how long did it take?" He mocked the man, but really he was lying through his teeth.

That's how it was BEFORE, now he had dug such a deep hole that it seemed he was only burying himself more and more as this all went on. As Shizuo glared at him, possibly wanting to kill the brunette… and were those tears that dared to fall from the other's eyes? The informer actually struggled with himself, feeling his lungs just cave in at the sight of how much his words were effecting this blonde.

Was it really this heart breaking? Didn't Shizuo hate him and was lying about his feelings too? Or was this all real? No, it was just not right to be real. All of this was just another game Izaya played among this blonde, discarding his own personal emotions for his ultimate plan.

He never loved Shizuo, he hated all those nights of sex, he hated that perfect face that belonged to the blonde, he hated that nicely sculpted body. All in all, he completely utterly abhorred this man.

Yet, why did it hurt so much for himself too?

K- Feeling that anger hit him more as the other spoke, he felt that sudden urge to pull a fist back and punch the other until he was out.

But. . .that other feeling still remained as well . . . the one Izaya had planted within the blonde. . . the one that made him weak. This was one thing the other had succeeded at.

Tensing down his body, his head turned away. All along, it was just some lie.

Stepping away from the other, he began to make his way towards the door instead, not wanting this to turn into some mindless bloodbath instead.

Izaya...

Clutching onto the door handle, his eyes looked back with hurt but also with a hint of strength, one that showed this brunette that Shizuo wouldn't back down for long because of this.

A heart ache. . . was a heart ache.

"Farewell my love," He suddenly murmured. "I'm going home." Then with those words, opened the door to step out of such a room that now made him sick.

A- Izaya clutched tightly to the arm of the couch, struggling to keep himself from stopping the blonde and calling it all a bluff. But Izaya was not like that. If he was serious, he was serious.

Every single word and every face he made was to help himself from having such worthless feelings. Yet it still hurt so badly.

It was there that Izaya laid on the couch, letting his hand lay on his aching head. Already he missed the warm comfortable body of the other.

But no.

He needed to stop his thoughts on that blonde. It was all over. Yet still, it was just too hard.

Knowing all this, it was easy to guess he was not going to have a good night sleep. . .

. . .all by himself.

K- The taller man walked through the dark streets of Ikebukuro, and to his misfortune. . .it began to rain. Cursing the fact all together, he was sure to hurry off to a local store to pick up an umbrella before his outfit got soaked.

Though perhaps the rain was a good thing.

Listening as every pitter of the drops splashed against Shizuo's shield, it began to ease his mind down a bit. Of course, that pain was still filled within his chest . . . but this still helped his mind to calm into something more. . .solemn.

Gazing down at his hand, he noticed how he forgot to give the man back his ring. One of Izaya's favorite rings.

Brushing a finger along the silver band, his fist tightly clutched in frustration. How could something so wonderful from those weeks ago . . . soon turn into something as ugly as this?

Furrowing down his brows, Shizuo's expression soon morphed into one of a hurt puppy, one that had gotten lost and alone out in the streets to some big city.

"The voice of the wind shakes my heart, bringing me to tears." His head shook as those words were whispered within the air of rain.

Yet that sulked face suddenly changed as an echo filled through the alley he had wandered within. Losing his stability from the sudden pain that went through his side, he felt as he began to fall down onto the wet floors around him.

What was that? What was this pain he felt aside from the one in his chest?

Staring out at his hand that lay within his vision, he still remained staring at that ring.

Perhaps this was a sign. . .although the blond was unsure of what it meant as his mind began to haze into nothing more than darkness. . .He suddenly didn't even care about what the spirits around the city were trying to tell him.

A- It was the time that Izaya had finally been able to sleep that he suddenly received an interesting call from one of his spies. With annoyance, he picked up the answered the phone, yet when the news was received the brunette had let the phone slip from his hands.

First, it had been a cowardly jump attack against the blonde, now it was a cowardly shot against him? Clearly, Izaya had not taken care of all the fools that dared to harm what was his to kill.

This time though, it seemed all the more serious. Bullets.

Not even Shizuo, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, could handle that. It was even confirmed when he called Shinra the very next morning after a horrible sleep. In the end, this all proved his conclusion. He still would have these undeniable feelings for the blonde just as long as he alive.

Damn it all. Why did these stupid feelings have him drive off toward the hospital in anguish, hoping the blonde would live, yet part of him wanted that man to die.

He needed these feelings to be gone.

There he was, before him, laying helplessly on that hospital bed. Bandaged and bruised with wires connecting to his body every which way.

Luckily Shinra was able to pull out the bullets without much trouble and find Shizuo the right blood. Everyone was just ready for those wonderful eyes to open from this slight coma.

It just so happened that one of these people was Izaya, as he stood before the bed, his fingers delicately pressing against the other's cold hand.

Would he even wake today to meet Izaya looking down upon him so sadly?

K- It was a warm touch that came from another that had caused for that limp hand to lightly twitch, feeling a bit of consciousness coming back into his brain.

Although there was that warmth though, the only thing audible was that annoying beeping. . .the one that reminded him of the first time this happened. When his feelings for Izaya were still shallow.

Opening his eyes ever so slowly, he was surprised to be met with the face of the other that had been on his mind from before. Yet. . .his expression was different then what he would have thought Izaya to have.

The blond had thought the other would be happy with the news of Shizuo in the hospital again. . .but that didn't appear to be the case here.

Slowly allowing for his hand to wrap around the brunette's, he felt as his eyes narrowed down lightly. ". . .Izaya?" His voice questioned weakly, unaware of just how long he had been out for.

A- Izaya had to admit, he was surely surprise to hear that voice, weak, but still it was something.

He glanced to that hand that held his, feeling that familiar grip, yet it was gentler. All together, just looking toward the other's face, Shizou was just a weak body laying here. Anyone could just get rid of him all together if they tried and got by security.

". . .Afternoon." He greeted, giving a small smile. "You were being an idiot again. . .not paying attention." He muttered lightly, glancing off toward some of the bandages that shown.

"Had to toss Shinra out. . .he was prepared to do an autopsy. . ." Of course, that was no joke. That doctor really wanted to do one, whether Shizuo was alive or not.

K- "Hmph. . ." A faint smile appeared as his hand released the other's "Of course he was. . ." News like that never surprised Shizuo anymore. . .

Wincing a bit, he used his hands to help prop himself up more so he could gaze down to his bandaged side, seeing the damage done. How troublesome. . .

Feeling as his smile faded away, a sigh soon slipped through his lips instead before looking back to Izaya yet again.

"What are you doing here anyways?" He couldn't help but to question.

Although Shizuo secretly felt happy to see this other here... it wasn't supposed to be like this, right?

That's what Izaya lead him to be thinking anyways.

A- Izaya sighed out himself, setting down by the bed side of the blonde.

"Well. . ."

He tilted his head lightly to the side in a bit of thought, wanting to place his words perfectly. He then looked to the man with his infamous smile.

"I'm here to see you die. . " But then he chuckled and shook his head. "No. . .I'm lying. . ." He murmured lightly and soon his smile was gone as he looked down at the fur end of his sweater. ". . .I couldn't sleep. . so I came here. . hoping it would help."

Which was his way of saying that he deeply missed the blonde.

K- What?

Shizuo was confused. Wasn't this man suppose to be the one that was only using him? Only using the blonds' feelings for his own little toy?

Raising a brow, his head tilted lightly towards one side, amused by what Izaya had said.

". . .You need to stop doing this." He stated calmly, feeling his own heart pound in a sudden sense of hope. That perhaps what the brunette was saying the other night was simply something to make himself look good. No matter how much it had actually hurt.

". . . We can't keep breaking up, and then getting back together the night after." He pointed out, keeping his eyes strictly on the other man.

But once he saw those eyes looking the other way, his hand slowly extended out until cupping under Izaya's chin, making the other man look at him. ". . . It's getting out of hand every time we do that. . ."

A- "It is. . . " He agreed, looking at those wonderful hazel eyes.

Izaya knew at that moment he would not be able to push the blonde away any farther now after all this. There would be no way to get him angry and see him walk out again. His brows furrowed, feeling his own heart throb.

"I won't do it anymore. . ." Izaya mumbled lightly as he leaned his forehead against the other's. "I'm sorry. . " He apologized gently before kissing those lips, the ones he wished to always have at his leisure.

His hands stayed on either side of the other's face, gently letting his fingers feel along that warm skin.

K- A sudden wash of relief went through the man as he heard those words then felt those lips. He was happy that their relationship wasn't over for good, Shizuo really never wanted to leave Izaya. . .no matter how much of a bug the brunette would appear to be.

Lifting himself up a bit more, he deepened the kiss lightly before pulling back with such a happy smirk along his face.

". . .It's alright. . .I forgive you. . .alright?" Slowly his arms wrapped around the smaller man, pulling the other into a close hug as he shut his own eyes, taking in Izaya's scent.

". . .Don't lie to me like that again though." Shizuo muttered near his ear, never wanting for that much hurt to be felt again.

A- Tears threatened the informer's eyes as he was held close by these arms. He had to do it. He was beginning to suffocate in this hole he dug so long ago. If it went any longer, Shizuo would be his weakness, his hubris, and that was the last thing he would ever want.

These human feelings has to disperse, had to forever be buried, along with this blonde.

As he was being held so close, the other reached in his pocket of his coat, pulling out a small syringe filled with deadly liquid that would run through the veins of any victim and just shut off the heart without leaving a trace.

In any way, it would just look as though the other never woke from his coma.

Izaya struggled to pull it out, fighting himself and his feelings. "I won't. . " He answered the man before raising the thin needle and piercing the side of the other's neck, letting the liquid collide with that man's blood vessels.

Izaya pulled away slowly, feeling the man starting to go limp as his nervous system was beginning to shut down.

"I really do love you Shizuo. . ." The informer muttered, watching the bodyguard begin to go through the horrible process of dying as everything began to shut down in his body. "But. . .you'll only get in the way. . .and in danger. . ."

He smiled softly, keeping his ominous crimson eyes on the man, watching as he grew more and more lifeless until he fell back nicely onto the hospital bed. The sound of the that heart rate machine instantly began to fall in one flat sound, indicating to nearby doctors and nurses that Shizuo was dying.

Amongst the commotion, Izaya's hand grabbed onto the other man's hand one final time until slipping off that familiar silver band he had given as a gift to Shizuo, his loyal pet.

Then, like the shadow he was, he disappeared without even looking back as the doctors and nurses hurried to save a life that was already gone.

June 25th of 2010, Shizuo Heiwajima was marked down as one that had passed on.

Doctors claimed they had done all they could that day, but due to an unknown cause, Shizuo's body had simply shut down. Many in Ikebukuro found themselves stunned with this cause, not knowing what to think now that their strongest man in the city was gone.

It wasn't until a few days that a funeral was held, ran by Kasuka, one whom seemed more affected by the news then anything. Over 100 people, friends, family, and even simple citizens arrived at the final departure of the aggressive yet caring blond man.

It was hard for each that would pass by the open casket though, seeing the tall, lifeless, and pale man in such a lovely white suit, but with no soul to fully complete the picture.

Tears were filled that day to their fullest, seeing that many had cared a great deal for the man without him even being aware.

Simon remained smiling though as he stood back and behind the crowd that day, hearing light sobs going off in every which way. Yet it never affected the Russian man, instead, he found himself to glance around, curious if another soul would enter this event.

Though the outcome was of course no, only causing for that smile to widen all the more.

"You lied to him Izaya." His familiar lively voice stated as he gazed up at the sky. "You better watch out. . .Shizuo never likes a good lie."

-Fin-

_**SO:**_

**I know this was a very sad twist. . .and it upset me and 'A' a bit as well, though really I am able to see this happening. I would just like to say thank you to all of the love and support through the reviews given on our fanfics for this series! I hope you all enjoyed reading them, and please READ MORE AT THE BOTTOM for an alternate ending, seeing 'A' was whining on doing it. Haha! Please continue**

**ALTERNATE VERSION:**

K- A sudden wash of relief went through the man as he heard those words then felt those lips.

He was happy that their relationship wasn't over for good, Shizuo really never wanted to leave Izaya. . .no matter how much of a bug the brunette would appear to be.

Lifting himself up a bit more, he deepened the kiss lightly before pulling back with such a happy smirk along his face.

". . .It's alright. .I forgive you. . .alright?" Slowly his arms wrapped around the smaller man, pulling the other into a close hug as he shut his own eyes, taking in Izaya's scent.

". . .Don't lie to me like that again though." Shizuo muttered near his ear, never wanting for that much hurt to be felt again.

A- Izaya frowned lightly as he peered ahead, feeling that warm embrace.

How could he ever end this? This could be the only chance that he would ever find someone like this for himself; and Izaya was very selfish. The burnette wanted Shizuo.

"Sorry. . ." He apologized, it only being the second time he had ever done so.

Of course these feeling may get in his way, but he would have to get over it. Izaya knew many things, this feeling not being one of them.

"I won't. . ." The man simply reassured, burying his face in the nape of the other's neck and simply enjoying the comfort of having this man hold him like this.

It was completely rare for the informer to be so calm and quiet in Shizuo's arm, something the blonde shouldn't get too use to of course.

K- Hearing those words caused for Shizuo's smile to widen all the more, until pulling back softly to get a look at Izaya's face.

"Good." He muttered, until kissing the brunette's cheek as well. "But don't think that means I'll still go easy on you. . ." He suddenly stated in a different tone, one that was a bit more dangerous than others.

"You still get under my skin. . .one more time and I'm leaving you for good." The blond threatened, though also had a glint of humor in his eyes, yet quickly hid it by shutting them.

Suddenly his hands pushed the smaller man off, laying back more again. "Get me some food, I'm starving." he suddenly stated in a casual fashion, resting his hands behind his head as one eye opened to have a peek over toward the other's face.

A- The brunette blinked at the other's sudden command. It took him a moment to place himself back together before suddenly smirking.

"Do you really trust me to get your food? Maybe I'll just call Simon. . ." He turned on his heel, taking out his cell phone and preparing to call the sushi restaurant, knowing how much Shizuo hated their food.

Even with the other almost going through a near death experience Izaya couldn't help but to make himself feel a bit more like himself with a bit of teasing towards other.

But truly, the brunette was happy not to kill this blonde.

K- Feeling his brow twitch, he suddenly jolted back up to a sitting position.

"IZAYA! Don't you dare!" Shizuo growled, though as he watched those fingers get closer to the dial, his body began to react more.

Pulling at the cords strapped onto him by getting up, certain alarms began to go off as few wires simply broke apart all together. Yet the blond paid no mind to such useless things, the only thing he was worried about was reaching Izaya in time.

As far as he knew. . . these cords were just pulling him back!

Finally, his hand was able to grip onto the other's shoulder with a few violent pants here and there, muffling a bit of the panicked sounds coming from the hallway as doctors began to rush in the room.

"Izzzaayyyaaaaa." He glared "Put the phone down. . ."

A- But the other only smirked darkly as he looked to the other.

"Oh Shizzy-chan. You said you wanted a meal, and that is what I'm doing."

At those words, suddenly the doctors and nurses barged in, grabbing the other and forcing him to get back into his bed with a full struggle.

In the midst of it, Izaya began to walk to the exit, calling the Russian Sushi shop as he was walking off; hearing Shizuo struggle against all the doctors.

_-Thank you_


End file.
